New Day
by Kei Jones
Summary: After a serious fight with two vampires Leah finds herself on the brink of death. However, after a run in whit a mysterious white wolf and Nessie she finds herself unable to remember anything - will she ever remember? And why is Nessie so important?
1. Ironic

Ironic

Alright, this is truly my first fanfic in over 5 years and especially my first Twilight. As usual I don't own these characters but think they are absolutely awesome!! Hope you enjoy my story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The trees were a complete blur as I continued running. Guilt racked all throughout my body – I shouldn't be running away from the vampires. My entire pack and even Sam's pack were all fighting them. And here I was running away like a beaten stray with its tail in between its legs. I heard her moan and her grip on my fur loosen. "Jacob." Nessie whispered. I heard the quickening steps of a vampire closing in behind us. I growled menacingly as I quickly changed direction and headed towards the highway. It was a dangerous risk but I was willing to take it to protect her. I jumped free of the rich green forest and spared only a quick glance back at my hometown. Many times had I left La Push before trying to run away from my broken heart but there was always something that pulled me back. I whimpered weakly knowing that I wouldn't be back. The cargo on my back was too important, more important than even my own life. As long as she was safe nothing else mattered.

My ears picked up the sound of a car closing in off in the distance. This was a real bad highway in Forks. I suddenly remembered Charlie telling me Billy, Harry and myself about the really bad accidents that occurred. The cliff! That was how I was going to lose our pursuers. My ears flattened as I ran harder – my body already ached from the initial clash with the vampires. _'Fucking Volturri.'_ I growled to myself. '_The wolves were the only loophole in the Cullen agreement.'_ They agreed to leave the Cullens alone but never specifically mentioned the wolves. No one wanted to admit that the Volturri were involved and that was mainly because Alice didn't see this coming. But somehow I knew better.

"Give it up, mutt!" A sweet melodic voice called. It was one of 'them'. She was a young girl about my age before she was turned with brown hair that was naturally curly. I continued running never taking my eyes off of the road ahead of me. "She's not even a wolf or a human." The girl shouted behind me laughing.

_'Shit. She's enjoying this chase.'_ I grumbled as Nessie's grip loosened again. _'Hang in there Nessie.'_ I whimpered arching my back to reposition her.

"Too bad." The girl muttered. Nessie's grip was gone and I quickly phased taking her off my back and holding her to chest. I continued running and the same car from earlier was now finally at the bend. I jumped just as the Porsche, a bright yellow one, came around the corner. I couldn't help but smile at Edward Cullen in the car. Having a mind reader as a friend had its advantages. Edward nodded at me as he hit the girl full on with the car. Poor Alice, she's going to be completely crushed. She loved that car. I dug down deep and jumped off the cliff holding my Nessie close to me. Edward would keep that girl busy now but that didn't mean that the others couldn't and wouldn't try to slip by. I had to make sure she was safe. I just had to. Free falling gave me an opportunity to think for the moment. Guilt hit me again – no they were all alright. Embry, Quil, Seth and even – I gritted my teeth. I wouldn't allow myself to think of that last name. When the Volturri left the damnedest thing happened – we got close, again. It was like old times again. The Black and Clearwater kids were together again. Blackwater. I couldn't help but roll my eye at the stupid name that I had come up with but Seth thought it was cool. Then again he thought anything I said was cool.

'I like your hair long.' I shook my head violently trying to rid myself of that memory and the voice. I didn't have time to be distracted any longer by the past. My hair blew behind me in the wind and I hoped and prayed that the scent wasn't going to be carried up the mountain again.

"Jacob?" Nessie whispered calling my attention.

"Don't worry, Nessie. I'm here." I reassured her looking through the leaves and the branches for a safe place to land. My eyes quickly settled on a huge branch that looked strong enough to support both our weights. Fortunately, I'd finally overcome the awkward stage of the shape-shifting transformation and grown comfortable with my body knowing its abilities and limitations. I gracefully maneuvered through the trees and landed softly on the cool moss covered ground below. I continued running and easily jumped across the river. Nessie moaned against me. She was thirsty and needed to feed now. I quickly sat down holding her in my lap with my back against a rock. "Nessie you need to feed now, right?" I held my breath as she didn't respond right away. I gently brushed her hair away from her face and felt the now familiar pain of guilt. I didn't belong here – imprints were important but I had chosen one over everyone else's. Everyone's imprints were now in danger and instead of me staying behind to utilize all of our manpower, wolf-power? People power? I ran away with Nessie – still sticking with Bella's selfish plan from over a year ago. Nessie then opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled as I gently rubbed her back looking into her eyes. I could stare into those brown eyes forever. "C'mon Nessie you need to drink." I said offering her my wrist. She looked hesitantly at my wrist and then at me. "C'mon Nessie." I cooed. "There's still danger around and I need you to be stronger."

"Yea, but you'll be weaker." She mumbled out. I smiled at her shaking my head with a chuckle. She was right, of course, but I couldn't let her know that. After the fight I was already about to hit my limit. I could see in her eyes that she was desperate to drink and my quickly pumping blood was like a huge dinner bell to her.

"Don't worry about me." I said shaking my head. "Besides I thought I was 'extra' tasty?" I teased. She giggled embarrassed and quickly latched onto my wrist. I winced a little as I felt those all too familiar teeth break the skin. She was seriously thirsty and drank greedily. Her back was leaning against my chest as I scanned around our surroundings all of my senses tuned to pick up the slightest sound or smell. I growled in annoyance as the smell of wolf blood wafted up to my nostrils. I looked down to see Nessie still drinking with my blood spilling out the sides of her mouth – I loved this half-vampire to death and it was always hard to stay upset with her but for once I wished she could eat a little cleaner. But then a thought crossed my mind – as I looked down at Nessie. I winced at the internal pain that erupted inside of me at the thought of leaving her behind. "Nessie." I said sternly hardening my face. She affectionately licked and finally kissed my wrist when she was done as she always did. "I need you to run away and hide." Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"No! You can't leave me. You promised!" She started to cry as she turned and buried her face into my chest.

"Nessie listen to me. I have to protect you and in order to do that I have to lead them away from you." I explained gently rubbing her back. I couldn't cave in; my resolve had to hold just this one time. "I can't fight all out when I know there's a chance you might get hurt or worse."

"Yea, but Jacob –," she cried.

"Nessie! We're not discussing this matter anymore." I said cutting her off. I stood up and walked towards the river and she followed sniffling to herself. "Remember your swimming lessons?" I asked her as she walked up and took my hand. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Yea, when we went swimming with Seth and," I frowned hard and she stopped talking.

"Good. I need to you swim down river towards the beach." I began explaining to her as I knelt down smiling warmly at her. "Once you get to First Beach I want you to run to my house. Billy will be there along with Sue and Grandpa Charlie." I explained never breaking my eye contact with her. I looked into her eyes drinking in the deep brown colors praying that this wasn't the last time I'd see them. Nessie, always the very perspective child, gently stroked my cheek.

"Jac," She was cutoff by a sound in the forest. I stood up and growled deep from the back of my throat. I sniffed the air and picked up the faint scent of the vampire – definitely not a Cullen. Fortunately, they were still too far away to see us.

"Remember what I said, Nessie." I said as I removed the dirty dress that Nessie was wearing. She nodded her head as I took the dress and pulled it down over the duffel bag I was carrying. "If I don't make it back – or anyone for that matter." I said walking her to the water. "Grab who you can and canoe out to the island." She nodded her head but panic was starting to build up in her eyes. Her pain was eating me up inside.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered as huge tears began to fall from her eyes. "You promised you'd never leave me alone." She whimpered. "Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Jacob." She stated speaking more so to herself than to me. "They all promised to stay with me." She said out loud reminding us both as I kissed her forehead gently.

"Go, please." I pleaded with her. The scent was getting closer and I breathed a sigh of relief when Nessie jumped into the water and quickly started swimming down stream. I quickly blinked away tears and letting out a growl and turned and grabbed the bag. Holding it to my chest like it was Nessie I took off running in the opposite direction. Suddenly the overpowering stench of vampire was across the river. I looked over and saw a boy running alongside the river. It was the boy who had stopped by the Cullen's over three months ago. Luke, that was his name, he was dirty blonde colored boy with piercing red eyes. He was really handsome and I growled recalling how much Nessie had fussed over this asshole. And now, now he was hunting us and her. My eyes grew wide as I noticed the gun in his hand. "Shit." I growled and phased quickly running ahead of him. It was ironic that despite our healing capabilities; we truly believed that the only thing that could kill us was old age and a leech's venom. We learned the hard way that all it could take is a simple buckshot. Once the shot hits us it spreads throughout our body like shrapnel thus preventing us from healing. I heard the gun cock and I jumped hoping that he'd stopped to take his shot.

"Gotcha." I heard a deep gruff voice shout. I looked over and in a tree sat Morris with his gun trained on me. I heard the gun go off and before I could react I felt the entire left side of my face suddenly burn. I collapsed to the ground as the shrapnel spread down my shoulder and into my chest. I choked on the gunpowder that had now clogged my sinuses making it impossible to smell anything else around me.

_'Fuck.'_ I growled turning around trying to see with my remaining good eye. My ears were ringing from the shot and my left leg was getting weaker.

"Awe, Morris." Luke cried running up. I turned and eyed him but quickly turned around to see where Morris was. "You've ruined the head. I wanted its head for a trophy." I growled and turned on Luke snarling – but my snarling was cut short as I felt my shoulder erupt. I forgot that he hadn't fired his shot and I collapsed from the pain.

"Yea, what a pity to waste such a handsome head as this but the coat alone is worth something. That child obviously went through a lot to brush and groom it." I snarled and got up bracing myself. I turned my head and my eye looked around wildly from one to the other. These bastards were gonna pay for this shit. I placed my weight on my weakened shoulder snarling and growling – it hurt but I would use it as a push off. These bastards had no idea what I was capable of and even though I was at my limit I'd still make them pay for hurting Nessie. Hurting my Nessie.

"JACOB!!" I felt my blood run cold as I heard her scream. Luke and Morris turned around leaving an opening for me to see Nessie standing not even 20 feet behind with tears in her eyes. She was drenched and her hands were balled up into fists.

"So you did throw us off her scent." Morris said smiling at me proudly. "Clever." I snarled and pushed off lunging at Luke who still had his eyes trained on Nessie. I smiled to myself as I felt my teeth sink into his shoulder and neck. I yanked my muzzle up quickly taking his head with me and quickly phased back to human and caught Morris in the neck with a roundhouse kick. I growled as I felt my shoulder finally give out from the strain but I didn't have time to worry about that now. I had to get Nessie out of here. I landed on my feet and sprinted towards her desperately with tears in my eyes.

"EMBRY! SETH!" She cried and I felt my stomach suddenly grow cold. I looked down and saw my stomach bleeding. He had shot me and it went right though my stomach. My heart became ice cold as it stopped and I looked up to see Nessie looking down at her chest. She was bleeding! The bastard had shot her too.

"NESSIE!" I cried running to her and she looked up at me stunned. I watched helplessly as she staggered back slowly falling. "YOU BASTARD!" I snarled as I whirled around and ran towards him. He shot me again in the chest but it didn't stop me. Nothing else mattered at this point. I didn't have the legs to run away and I quickly reached into the bag that was surprisingly still around my neck and pulled out a bottle of lamp oil and a match. I threw it at him which he easily dodged just as I wanted him to. I slipped the bag off and threw it at his face in one fluid motion distracting him just long enough to light the match. I threw the match on the tree where the oil had smashed and I phased quickly snapping at Morris's head. I heard his skull crack under my canines and my sternum shatter under another shot. No! I wasn't going down until these two bastards were burning. My claws dug into his skin as I ripped and tore at his body without mercy. Every piece that came off was quickly thrown into the fire and I felt the world closing in around me. My body was spent, cold and tired. I shook off the fatigue as I threw the last remnant of Morris into the fire and turned quickly on Luke who had begun to heal.

"NO, PLEASE!" He begged as I jumped on his stomach and began gnawing into it pulling out his intestines. He cried out in pain and I saw his arm move with my last eye. No, I didn't have the luxury of torturing him I had to finish this quickly. I cried out as I felt Luke dig his fist into my opened face trying to get me to release him. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts and at myself as well. Catching his arm in my teeth I bit down hard snapping his arm like a twig and knocked him into the fire. I had meant to throw him but that strength was gone from me as went in along with him. I jumped back as I felt the fire burn my face and my chest. I fell back and looked down at my feet, no longer paws. I hadn't meant to phase back but I no longer had control.

"OVER HERE!" I heard Seth call and I laid down coughing up blood. My vision was blurred from the blood that was now pouring out from my head wound. My body felt the ground tremble as Seth ran up to me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the whole situation. It was my job to look out for everyone and here Seth was crying over me – or maybe it was raining. I couldn't see the sky and I could barely see Seth. If anyone had come up to me over a year ago and said I was going to die trying to protect a half-vampire I would've laughed.

"LEAH!! LEAH, LOOK AT ME!!" Seth pleaded desperately shaking Leah's body. Quil and Embry ran up and stopped short in shock. Leah's once beautiful face was now ripped open thanks to gunshot wounds and her olive colored skin was completely covered in blood. She was bleeding it seemed from everywhere and her blood was now almost black and still seemed to continue pouring out.

"Oh no." Embry whispered breaking down and looking at Leah. "Leah? C'mon, Leah!!" Embry cried shaking her desperately with tears in his eyes.

"Don't do that." Quil demanded kneeling down next to Embry and restraining his shoulder. Everyone turned quickly when they heard slow and heavy footsteps approaching.

"Jacob." Quil whispered. Jacob's breath was caught and he sprinted over towards the trio who were all sitting down with tears in their eyes. He froze at the sight of Leah and collapsed the same as the others. He slowly crawled towards her his whole body trembling. He reached out for her but stopped himself as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Leah." Jacob whispered. Leah suddenly gasped as if she had suddenly been given a shock from a defibrillator. She looked around wildly and smiled weakly at her pack mates. Everyone's eyes brightened up knowing, hoping, and even praying that this was a sign. Leah opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was gurgled up blood.

"Don't say anything." Seth demanded taking Leah back from Embry holding her tightly to his chest. Leah growled to herself because it seemed that they didn't notice Nessie was around. Leah struggled to sit up against the protests of her pack mates and even her alpha. She eventually made it up but fell forward landing on her left shoulder bringing a whimper to her lips.

"LEAH!" They all cried but jumped back as she exploded into her wolf form.

_'You assholes! Don't worry about me!'_ She yelled internally. They watched as Leah turned and limped by them struggling to keep her balance. _'Look at her Jake.'_ Leah whimpered looking back at Jacob. _'Please!'_ Leah took one more step and fell over landing with a sick thud. She opened her eye and saw her pack looking down at her minus Quil. _'Hopefully he's gone to get Carlisle.'_ Leah prayed but they had to tend to Nessie first. She should be their top priority after all she was an imprint. Leah whimpered and pointed with her muzzle towards Nessie who was now leaning against a tree. Leah looked and saw her shivering which meant that there was still a chance to save her. Everyone followed Leah's gaze and saw Nessie.

"Nessie." Jacob whispered and ran towards her. Leah smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

_'Good he's found her. She'll be okay from here on out.'_ Leah thought to herself. Her breathing was becoming more and more labored with each breath. Her entire body was cold and keeping up this shape was taking a strain on her. She had to focus so hard to keep it up now – she laughed again because initially it was the other way around. Staying human was the real challenge. _'At least I did my job and I've made up for being a bitch.'_

_'Don't say that.'_ Embry whimpered nuzzling her muzzle gently. _'You were never a bitch, Leah.'_ He whispered lying down beside me. His body was so warm.

_'But his warmth was being wasted on me.'_

_'And don't especially say that.'_ He pleaded.

_'I'm done.'_ Leah admitted feeling her hold slip away.

_'Don't leave us, Leah, please.'_ Seth begged resting his head on her neck.

_'You big babies. You'll be just fine with Jake and Quil.'_

_'But we need our den mother.'_ Embry said licking the blood away from her chest.

_'You pervert.'_ Leah spat out laughing. She quickly realizes that she shouldn't have done that as her heart skipped a beat and she is human again. Seth and Embry scooted closer to Leah licking her wounds and face whimpering and crying to themselves. "Love you guys too." Leah whispered out and then nothing.

_Bella once told me that death was quiet and peaceful when it was worthwhile. I smirked and let the darkness surround me – she was right_. I couldn't help but lightly chuckle. _'Ironic.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there goes the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it but as always please read and review. Let me know what you think and if you want to see more. I'm hoping to update sometime next week since I'm heading to Miami for a little R&R.

Thank you


	2. Peace and the Schoolyard Memory

Peace and the Schoolyard Memory

I found myself at peace as the darkness slowly closed in all around me. The sights, sounds, smells, tastes and even the sense of touch left me and I was alone – completely and utterly alone. Ever since Gran Gran died I'd often thought about death and what it would be like to finally die. Gran Gran had said that she'd always be with me looking out for me and Seth – did that mean the soul survived? What would become of my spirit? My wolf spirit? Where would she go now that our cycle together was spent? I wonder if it is odd to think about your future rather than looking back over your past? Even in death I was the oddball, the freak and misfit. I began thinking back over my life – the day I met Paul and Sam, the day Jacob was born, then Seth was born and when Embry moved to La Push. Funny, how my entire childhood revolved around my pack mates without me even being aware of it. Somewhere along the line I had enjoyed a special moment with all of them that made me protective over them – at least for a while. It was my break up with Sam that turned me from the outgoing, energetic, playful, loving and caring Leah to the cold-hearted, bitter, resentful and short-tempered bitch that they all came to loathe. It wasn't until after the Volturri left that I had had enough – I was tired of being angry and bitter all the time. I missed smiling and guys looking at me because they thought I was beautiful and not because they were worried I'd literally try to tear them a new one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The snow crunched noisily under the paws of Seth as he paced anxiously not too far from the Cullens home. Sam's pack had already headed for home ready to relax and enjoy a quiet moment without fear of any foreseeable impending doom._ 'Quit fidgeting.'_ Quil growled growing more and more annoyed with Seth's incessant whining, whimpering and pacing.

_'I can't help it. I'm ready to go home and sleep in my own bed. Eat something that doesn't smell like cheap perfume and cologne.'_ Seth explained shaking his head violently at the thought of the vampires not far off.

_'We're all ready to go home.' _I grumbled with a huge yawn looking down at Embry who just lying there so peacefully. '_You're like a monk or a yoga instructor. Have you found your center or Zen?'_ I comment as he looks up at me lazily.

_'You don't think he's gonna wanna spend the night again, do you?'_ Seth asks continuing his pacing. Stretching out my back and letting out another big yawn I lay down next to Embry.

_'Awe, isn't that sweet. Light Gray and Chocolate are getting nice and cozy.'_ Quil teases yawning despite himself. _'Ah, what the hell is Jake up to? Doesn't he get it that we won't leave him behind even if he's going to marry into the family one day?'_ I growl highly annoyed by that thought.

_'Leah, go get him.'_ Seth demands nudging me with his paw roughly.

_'Yea, go get him.'_ Quil chimes nipping at my haunches.

_'Go get him yourself.' _I growl menacingly snuggling closer to Embry. _'Why me? Why not Brown Eyes here?'_ I ask pointing towards Embry with my head.

'_You haven't called me that in over a year.'_ Embry comments smiling warmly as memories of our early days together floods everyone's mind.

_'Eew, gross.'_ Seth blanches and quickly jumps in between us. '_Just go get Jake, please? He only listens to you anyway.' _Grudgingly I get up and walk towards the Cullens and I hear Jacob's voice.

"It's been a while since I slept in a bed. I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again." Bella's voice chimes in thanking him. "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?" I sit waiting patiently outside as I hear the others slowly approach the house awaiting our Alpha's presence. "Man, you guys are still our here?" Jacob asks looking surprised. I turn my head looking off in the distance as Jacob strips down and we all feel his presence as he phases into wolf-form.

'_We've only been waiting all freaking afternoon and night for ya.'_ Seth grumbles pacing again.

_'Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to,'_

'_Sure, sure.'_ We all chime in interrupting him.

_'Can we go home now?'_ Seth whines facing towards home.

_'Yea, let's go.'_ Jacob agrees and takes off running with the rest of us following suit.

_'Do you really think things are going to get boring?'_ Seth asked desperate to avoid the silence that surrounded us.

_'No.' _I stated jumping over a fallen tree with ease.

_'Leah?'_ Embry questioned matching my pace for once.

_'It's not going to get boring around here.'_ I stated again as a shiver ran down my spine.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Jake asked feeling the same pain down his own spine.

_'Life isn't so simple and easy.'_ I stated gruffly growling. 'They'll be back again.'

_'Yea, but they promised,'_ Embry interjected.

_'They promised to leave the Cullens alone. The vampires will be left alone. The matter of the shape-shifters is still a need of concern.'_ I said my eyes replaying that whole scene over again.

_'Guard dogs, huh?'_ Quil asked dryly and Jacob's fur bristled at the thought.

_'Enough already.'_ Jacob demanded suddenly stopping in his tracks. I stopped abruptly and was knocked over by Embry.

_'Sorry.'_ Embry apologized quickly getting off of me.

_'Smooth.'_ Quil said chuckling.

_'Look everything will be fine. The Volturri are gone and they aren't coming back.'_

_'How can you be so sure?'_ I demanded.

_'How can you be so sure, yourself?'_ I growled to myself because it was a fair comeback. I just felt something deep down inside of me – a nagging feeling that this wasn't over.

_'Call it woman's intuition.'_ I stated flatly.

_'What's the difference between your and Jake's?'_ Seth asked looking between the two of us cautiously.

_'I'm a sore loser and revenge is a dish best served cold.' _I said smiling darkly at Seth eliciting a shiver from him. _'Meaning that they've only lost the battle and the war is just beginning. They want the Cullens to fall into a false sense of security. Drop their guard – leave Forks. Once they leave Forks then La Push will be,'_

_'I SAID IT'S DONE!'_ Jacob commanded causing me to wince in pain. I looked at him surprised, shocked and hurt all at once. He had never used his Alpha tone with anyone and promised he'd never would._ 'Sorry, Lee. I'm sorry.'_ He quickly apologized stepping towards me.

_'I won't say anything else about it.'_ I said dryly looking away – even the thought of the conversation was painful. My head hurt like it was being split in two – the side that needed to obey Jacob's command and then the other half, the intuition part that demanded not to be silenced. Embry gently rubbed his head against mine trying to help ease the pain that wasn't going away. Seth and Quil both looked on silently but I could feel the cold stares they were giving Jacob.

_'Look just – just not tonight, okay?'_ Jacob asked trying to smooth out the tension. 'I'm sorry, Lee, honest.' Jake whimpered standing on the other side of me. 'Sorry, Lee.' He apologized again gently rubbing his head against my neck.

_'Are we supposed to be doing a group hug or something?'_ Quil asks barking out a harsh laugh.

_'No more room for you.'_ Embry says laughing playfully as he pushing against me harder laughing. Embry has such a calming effect on me that I lean into him letting out a heavy sigh. With Jake my smart-mouth, wise-cracking leader, Seth the overly energetic brother, Quil the over confident dick and Embry the sweet chocolate teddy bear with eyes to match I knew that even if I was right the five of us would be okay.

_'Ah, you're like a teddy bear.'_ Seth teases in a babyish voice.

_'Better a teddy bear than a dick.'_ Embry says laughing at the frowning Quil.

_'I'm not a dick…am I?'_ Quil asks looking at me closely.

_'Nah, not anymore. You just used to only think with yours.'_ I tease pouncing on Quil and biting his shoulder. From there a play fight erupts between the five of us – five wolves playing, wrestling and yapping in the snow. We were the better pack despite our small size – we all shared a special bond with the other that made us work so well as a team.

_'When you're not being moody.'_ Seth adds finishing my thoughts again. We had long since given up our play fight but were now too tired to finish the walk home. I had collapsed first completely weary from running a border patrol for the last 72-hours with only about 4-hours of sleep during that time. '_Or it could be that you're cranky from missing out on your naps.'_ Seth adds lying down beside me with a yawn. I snort too tired to think of something to say as Embry flops down beside me. Jacob and Quil aren't too far behind as Quil opts to just lay in front of me.

_'Just too gay to lie next to either one of you.'_ Quil adds answering an unasked question from Seth. Jacob, feeling the need to throw his weight around, instead opts to lay sprawled out on top of the three of us.

_'It's good to be the Alpha.'_ Jacob mumbles as he soon starts to snore. I watch closely as Seth and Quil quickly follow suit and are both snoring heavily. I yawn and look over at Embry who is watching me closely. I look into his eyes but I hear nothing – no thought, idea…nothing.

_'Do you sleep with your eyes open?'_ I ask my lip curling. 'That's creepy.'

_'No.'_ He adds laughing lightly.

_'You're always so damn calm and relaxed.'_ I say looking into Embry's eyes.

_'You can't hold onto your anger and resentment forever. You'll have to let it go eventually.'_

_'And if I don't?'_

_'You'll miss out on a whole lot.'_ Embry says smiling at me.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

An image of a small boy sitting outside of the La Push schoolyard pops into my head. He's holding his knees protectively and glares angrily at his feet. "Hi there." A sweet voice calls out as a shadow falls over him. He frowns harder as she giggles and sits down beside him. "It's bad manners not to say hello." The girl says sitting down next to him. She has olive-colored skin, soft black hair and warm bright hazel eyes. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

"Hello." The boy mutters quickly.

"Huh? What was that?" The girl asks leaning in closer. He holds his breath as her hair brushes against his shoulder. "I didn't catch that?" She says smiling warmly at him. His heart starts to pound as he looks at her in wonder.

"Hello." He says more clearly looking deep into her eyes.

"That's better." She says giggling again. He ventures a meek smile at her as she tucks some of hair behind her ear. "I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater." She says offering him her hand.

"Call, Embry Call." Embry says taking Leah's small hand and shaking it slowly.

"You're the new kid, huh? From the Makah reservation?" She asks still smiling at him warmly. He nods his head. "You come with your mom and dad?" He frowns and looks away quickly with a deep huff. "I'm sorry, Embry. I didn't know." He chances a glance back and sees her looking out over the playground at the other kids playing. Two boys are looking over at them – one with a deep frown on his round face.

"It's okay. You didn't know. It's just me and my Mom." Embry explains looking out at the two boys, the glaring one in particular.

"You can't stay angry forever." Leah says smiling back at him again. "I was really angry when my Gran died. But, I had to let it go because there was nothing I could do. Sometimes things happen for a reason that's outside of our control. So we just have to relax and go with the flow, right?" He looks at her in awe again. "At least that's what Jake tells me." She adds sheepishly.

"Makes a lot of sense." Embry agrees.

"Yea, because you're missing out on a whole lot just sitting here angry." Leah says throwing her arm over Embry's shoulder making him blush from the contact. Embry closes his eyes and tries to control his racing heart as he opens them and sees those hazel brown eyes only inches away from his face. "You okay?" She asks looking worried. He nods his head quickly smiling at her. "Good. So you ready to come play with me and my friends?" She asks standing up and dusting her butt off. He quickly stands up bumping his head into hers and they both laugh rubbing their foreheads.

"Sorry." Embry apologizes.

"That's alright. That's why I've got a hard head anyways." Leah says knocking a fist against her noggin. Taking his hand in hers she begins leading him across the playground to the two boys. He holds her hand tighter never wanting to let go. "This is Jacob Black and Quil Ateara." Leah says introducing the two boys from across the playground. The glaring one is Jacob Black. "Jake, Quil this is Embry." Leah says warmly.

"Hey, Embry." They both greet dryly lacking the same warmth and enthusiasm of Leah.

"Hey." Embry says squeezing Leah's hand.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I shake my head as the memory ends and I look over at Embry in wonder. He just smiles warmly at me and gently snuggles closer to me and releases a heavy sigh. _'It's because of you that I'm such a monk.'_ He says licking his lips. _'You came over, befriended me when no one else would and then you introduced me to Jake and Quil, now two of my best friends.'_ Embry explains calmly._ 'Just let it all go somehow, Lee. Come back to us.' _Embry whispers almost desperately. _'I see her in there more and more but then other times you lock her away so quickly that if I didn't remember I'd almost believe you were always like this.'_ I look away ashamed of myself. _'Don't be ashamed. You've been hurt – in a deep and personal way.'_

_'I'll try.'_ I whisper looking at Embry – into those deep chocolate eyes.

_'Thank you.'_ He whispers groggily.

_'I haven't even started yet.'_ I say chuckling lightly.

_'No, not for that. Not yet anyway. For being there for me when no one else would. That's what you do for all of us, Lee. You're always there when we need someone to be our friend the most and you never ask for anything in return. That's why you're the beta – cuz you brought Jake back when no one else could. I'm just sorry that none of us were there when you finally needed us the most. We're all assholes and dicks.'_

_'No, not always.' _I whisper resting my head against Embry's. _'But let's make a deal. I'll try to let go,'_ I say feeling myself slip away into a deep slumber.

_'And I'll be there to hold your hand as you cross the playground.'_

_'Deal.'_ I chuckle as I finally drift off to sleep.

From that moment on I promised myself to finally let it go. So what if Sam imprinted on my cousin – it's not as if it was planned and he really didn't cheat on me in the usual sense of the word. Embry had allowed me in to see a deep and private memory of his that had helped him become the gentle teddy bear I knew and loved, platonically of course. I'd do my best to uphold my end of the bargain and I knew that he would hold up his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright here goes my second chapter. It took me a while to get this out just right but I'm finally satisfied with the end result. Just to clarify the first chapter was strictly from Leah's POV. Nessie was in a weakened state and was only saying Jacob's name – not directly referring to him in conversation. Right now I've got too many ideas for Leah bouncing around in my head and it's hard to just focus on one – but I hope to eventually work all of them into either this story or maybe another one altogether. But please read and review – even it's just a one word comment. 110 hits and I only get 10 reviews? Ah c'mon people show a girl some love. GO TEAM LEAH!!


	3. Promise To Protect

Promise To Protect

Funny how death seems to give you time to realize things that you were – what? Oblivious to the world around you? Or rather what was happening in said world? I guess we're all just too busy living, striving, trying to survive to even notice? I knew after that night that Embry Call used to have a crush on me and that maybe even Jacob Black did too. It took a while for Jake to accept Embry as a friend – it annoyed me to no end that Jake was being so mean. It was just so unlike him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jake! Jacob Black!" A shrill voice yells after the retreating form. Truth is she's aggravated for two reasons: 1) Jacob Black is being a jerk to her new friend, Embry and 2) apparently along with going through puberty meaning her stomach hurts, thanks to cramps, but her chest also hurts and this running after Jacob isn't help that at all. (Oh the joys of becoming a woman at age 11.) "JACOB YOU HEAR ME!" she hollers at Jacob huffing. He stops and turns around to look at her with a deep frown on his face.

"What is it Lee-Lee?" He asks avoiding making eye contact with her while sounding bored with her presence. She stalks up to him with her hands in tight fists. It's evident that right now she is so mad and angry with him now but she fights the urge to punch him. Sighing in defeat she shakes her head.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Leah asks tilting her head to get a look at his face.

"Nothing." He mutters kicking the ground in between them.

"Oh," Leah whisper seeing that there is something bothering him but he just doesn't want to tell her. That thought hurts because they tell each other everything…well almost everything. "Can I come over?" She asks smiling at him weakly. He looks at her with a small smile but it quickly disappears.

"What about all your new friends?" He demands in a huff.

"New friends?" Leah asks highly confused.

"Yea, like that Embry kid and Sam, Paul, Jared, Matt, Justin, Jimmy," And Jake begins to rattle off every boys name in the school. She looks on in shock not understanding where all of this is coming from. The girls at school, with the exception of Sarah Little and Lisa Mason, all hated her – that she knew but that only because she was already starting to 'bud' as Sue had put it. Then the older boys started noticing her as well at least outside of when it came time to play a game. (Heh, guess even little boys loves boobs. Bunch of pervs even that Sam Uley.)

"So what?" Leah asks interrupting Jake's rant. "I've always played with everyone before." She states honestly still unable to see the problem. The only thing that has change is that some of the boys talked to her more after school than usual. But it's always to invite her over to play tag or kickball even sometimes the occasionally football. (What? Wait? Ah man, Paul groped me so many times. DAMNIT! I WAS A CHEAP THRILL!!)

"That's not what they want." Jake grumbles grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly. Leah looks at him in surprise not really understanding what that comment is supposed to mean. What was wrong with hanging out with some of the older kids? "I don't like Sam and especially not Paul or Jared or," Jake's eyes are hard and stern as he begins to list every boys' name again.

"Is that why you're being a jerk to Embry?" Leah asks turning to head to his house tugging him along. He walks with her but refuses to release his grip.

"What's wrong? Your precious 'brown eyes' isn't happy?" Jake asks in a snide mocking comment. Leah looks back at him surprised and hurt. "He's being bragging to everyone about how that's your special nickname for him." Jake grumbles squeezing her wrist tightly. She winces slightly under the pain but not from his hand but from his eyes. His eyes are so accusing that she feels guilty but does not truly understand why. (Man, I was all looks but no brains.)

"Well he does have some cute eyes." Leah comments winking at Jacob with a smug smile. Jacob releases her wrist and stomps off angrily.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING OVER MY HOUSE!" He yells as his voice cracks.

"Jake, wait up." Leah calls jogging after him. He slows down but he doesn't look up at her. "Embry's really nice and sweet." Leah explains throwing her arm over Jake's shoulders which are really tight and tense. "He really needs some friends and since no one wants to I'm going to do it. Besides he has nice eyes but you," She says looking up thoughtfully searching for something nice to say about angry friend. "You've got a great smile and you're really, really smart." Leah says smiling at Jake.

"You like my smile?" He asks skeptically. She nods her head in agreement but all the while wondering why boys are suddenly fishing for compliments. (Even Paul would go out of his way to get me to notice something about him. Huh, I complimented Paul once upon a time and meant it sincerely. Yea, memories are funny.) "And you think I'm smart?" Jake asks his smile getting even bigger.

"The smartest guy I know." Leah adds quickly. Jake smiles what is now Lee-Lee's favorite smile and the two friends continue walking home. (Man, being an 11-year old with an 8-year old best friend is rough – but it's Jake and we've always been there for one another – well, almost always.) "So can I come over?" Leah asks bringing his head closer to her own.

"Anytime you want, Lee-Lee." Jake says wrapping his arm around her waist. They both giggled because she's taller than he is. As they walk along she jokes about how they must look like a couple. He looks up at her and squeezes her tightly smiling and his eyes shining. (Did, did his eyes just shine?) "Don't worry. One day I'll be taller than you, Lee-Lee." Jake says looking up at her.

"Yea, and then what Jake? I'll always be older, prettier and faster than you." She teases smiling proudly.

"Yea, but…but then I'll protect you." He mumbles looking down at the ground.

"Protect me?"

"Yea, I'll protect you." Jake states looking up at her seriously. "You're always looking out for everyone. You stand up for the little kids on the playground, you stop the mean girls from teasing the other girls, and you even protected the new kid, Embry." He says frowning slightly.

"Someone has to." Leah states in a matter-of-fact tone. She doesn't understand what is wrong with her standing up against those who are doing bad things – she's confused by all of this.

"Yea, but no one is ever there to protect you. I can't do much now cuz I'm so little but Dad says that eventually I'll grow up and will be in charge. Then he says I'll know exactly what to do and I'll protect you – the reservation, I mean." Jake corrects (Wow, I just now caught that. Awe, that's sweet lil' Jake wanted to protect his Lee-Lee. You know what? Jake is the one that came up with that nickname for me years ago when he was 3. Guess I really shouldn't have been so bothered when Jake called me Lee-Lee after the breakup. Where was this epiphany after my breakup? Stupid life passing before my eyes shit.)

"Well how about we make a deal then, Black?" Leah asks as they get closer to Jake's house. "I'll protect you and everyone else for now. And then once you're taller than me I'll step back and let you take over?" Leah suggests smiling proudly at herself. Jake thinks it over and nods his head in agreement. "Great! Now we pinkie swear on it." Leah declares stepping back. She spits on her pinkie (Gross) and offers it to Jake. Laughing Jake does the same and the two make a promise to protect one another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even though the thought of our pinkie promise now just grosses me out I can't help but recall that it all started two years earlier. Two years earlier was when Billy and Sarah Black had the car accident that changed everything. From the stories told Billy was driving with Sarah in the passenger seat and Jake in the back after seeing Charlie Swan. According to the stories some creature ran out into the road and in order to avoid Billy swerved but lost control of the car in the process. Both Billy and Sarah were thrown from the car but, fortunately, Jake was wearing his seatbelt and only suffered minor scrapes and bruises. Jake ran all the way to the reservation and told Old Quil what had happened. Billy was paralyzed and Sarah, well…she died before help could even arrive. Jake didn't come to school for a whole week and neither did Rebecca or Rachel. I heard that they stayed with their Grandma Lily during that time and I remember missing all of them so much. I'll never forget the day of the funeral especially since it was the first time I had gone over the Blacks' home and neither Billy or Sarah were there. Billy had to miss his own wife's funeral.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lee, why don't you head on out to the truck?" Harry says gravely his voice deep with emotions. Leah looks up at her father and nods her head in agreement. She grabs a blanket from the closet and walks slowly out to the truck and climbs in the bed. Leah already knows that something bad has happened to Sarah and Billy Black but at the age of 9 she doesn't quite understand everything. But what she does knows is that her mother bought her a nice little yellow spring dress to wear for the occasion and will not want her to get it dirty. Leah sits down on the blanket and looks up at a rare clear and sunny day in La Push.

"No more Sarah?" She whispers to herself holding her knees to her chest. She recalls what her parents told her a week ago and as much as she repeats it – it just doesn't make any sense. Where would she go? Why would she leave? And not come back? "Because she's dead." Leah quietly says to herself again as her brain mulls over the statement her father told her after 3-days of wondering. But no one on the reservation had died that she recalled so why did Sarah? She tears up at the thought of never seeing Sarah Black again and a lump forms in her throat of never seeing any of her family and friends ever again.

"We're ready now, Harry." Sue calls as she walks down the porch holding Seth's hand. Leah quickly wipes her eyes and turns around to watch Seth carefully walk down each step trying to pull away from his mother's grasp. Chuckling lightly Harry comes up behinds him and gently carries him down the remaining steps.

"Daddy." Seth pouts but then runs towards the truck laughing. "I ride with Lee-Lee." Seth declares as he places his hands on the side of the truck and smiles looking up at his big sister.

"No, no." Sue says running up and picking up Seth and holding him tightly. "No one is riding in the bed. Leah out the bed and in the cab." Sue orders with fear and worry in her eyes.

"I'll be alright, Mom." Leah whispers feeling frightened by not only her thoughts from earlier but now the look in her mother's eyes.

"Leah," Sue begins but is interrupted by Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Sue." Harry reassures her and kisses her forehead lightly. "Leah can ride in the back because she's a big girl and Seth," Harry says taking Seth in his arms and smiling down at him. "Will ride with his Daddy."

"I ride with Daddy!" Seth proudly repeats laughing and playfully slapping Harry's chest. Leah sits back down and watches silently as her family gets into the cab of the truck. She leans her head back and stares at the blue sky as the truck engine rumbles and they pull away from their home. The blue sky seems to stand still as the truck moves along the gravelly road to the funeral at the Blacks' home. Leah watches a hawk swoops by over her head seemingly looking down at her. She shuts her eyes and focuses on the soul deep within her – ever since the stories of Taha Aki she would try to calm her spirit and will it out of her body. She imagined herself as a spirit warrior protecting the entire reservation from harm and just as always there was something there to jolt her out of her trance.

"Leah?" Harry calls looking down at her. She cracks one eye open still looking up at the sky and allows her eyes to trail over to her father. "Taha Aki?" Harry whispers with a small smile.

"Taha Aki." Leah whispers back smiling sheepishly.

"Maybe some day you'll meet him but until then let's go." Harry says offering Leah his hand. She takes it and gracefully jumps down off the side of the truck. "Don't ruin your dress, Lee." Harry says sighing at his daughter's dismount.

"I won't Daddy." Leah says squeezing his hand. "I'll be good." Harry looks down and pulls Leah into him giving her a one-armed hug. The two join mother and brother and walk into the home. Leah is surprised at the amount of people in the house and all of the crying frightens her. Leah looks around for Rebecca, Rachel, Jacob and Billy. "Daddy, where's Billy?" Leah asks looking up at all the familiar faces but not seeing the one she's looking for.

"He's not here, Lee, remember?" Harry asks looking down at Leah sadly. Leah only nods her head in agreement – deep down inside she was hoping that her father was wrong. Harry squeezes her hand reassuringly and they walk up to someone lying down on a couch. Leah is surprised to see Sarah Black lying on the couch asleep. Her eyes brighten as she runs forward only to be pulled back by her father's grasp on her hand. Leah looks up confused and points excitedly.

"Sleeping." Seth states quietly as the Clearwater family approaches the body. Sue begins to cry and holds Seth tightly as she quickly turns and walks away.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Leah asks watching her Mom run out through the backdoor. "Daddy I thought you said Sar, Mrs. Black, wouldn't be coming back. But she's here asleep." Leah asks looking up at her father with a frown.

"She's not asleep, Leah." Harry explains kneeling down next to Leah. "Take a good look at her face." Leah turns and she looks at Sarah's face carefully and a small frown begins to form. The more she looks at her face the deeper the frown becomes. Leah sees Sarah's face but there's something different…something off and the more she looks at her the less she looks like the Sarah Black she remembers.

"Daddy who is that?" Leah whispers in her father's ear.

"That's Sarah Black." Harry states. Other mourners walk by paying their last respects as Leah stands looking trying to comprehend everything going on.

"But it's not her, really, is it?" Leah whispers. She whispers to hide her ignorance but also out of respect. "It doesn't look like Mrs. Black really." Leah explains.

"That's right, Lee. When someone dies their spirit and soul leaves their body." Leah's eyes grew huge as she turns and looks at her father. He nods his head, "Yes, like Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. However, Sarah's and those who die their spirits and souls are not allowed to come back."

"Where do they go?" Leah whispers in awe.

"To Heaven." Harry states "To join those who went ahead before them." Leah nods her head looking at Sarah's body.

"Just like the stories. Her body will remain but her spirit is free." Leah says as she feels her father pulling her away. "I want to be free too, Daddy." Leah says dreamily. Leah feels a rough tug on her hand and looks up to see an old woman standing in front of her looking down. Leah blushes and quickly finds her feet very interesting.

"I'm sorry Lily." Harry apologizes clearing his throat tugging on Leah's hand. "Leah, this is Lily, Billy's mother. She's also Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob's grandmother." Harry says as an introduction. Leah looks up sheepishly and holds Harry's hand tighter as she looks into her dark, cold, stern eyes.

"You want to be free, huh?" Lily asks with a small smile on her face. Leah looks up at her father seeking aid but he only looks at Lily strangely. "Leah, I asked you a question." Lily says again sounding very stern.

"Yes, ma'am." Leah answers blushing leaning against her father's side.

"Free of what?" Lily asks offering Leah her hand. Leah looks at it with a frown and looks at her father. "I will keep an eye on her." Lily says looking up at Harry coldly. Leah gasps as she looks up and notices the old woman stand up straight and tall. She's tall almost as tall as her father and scary. Harry nods his head and looks down at Leah sadly.

"You will go with Lily." Harry says releasing Leah's hand. Leah nods her head and takes Lily's but watches as her father walks away to talk to Old Quil. The entire council now stands looking at her strangely but no one says anything as she is pulled away outside.

"Now then girl. Answer my question." Lily demands once she and Leah are outside away from the groups of people. Leah looks up at her dumbly and finds it hard to speak. "What do you want to be free of?"

"Free like Taha Aki." Leah finally answers but barely above a whisper. Lily raises an eyebrow and Leah clears her throat. "I want to be free like Taha Aki and the spirit warriors." She says more loudly but embarrassed to be having such a conversation with a stranger. Leah recognized everyone on the reservation but not this woman who her father told her was Jacob's grandmother.

"And why is that?" Lily asks scathingly. Leah flinches from the tone but her it's her pride that hurts the most.

"Because I want to protect our home." Leah states angrily meeting Lily's fierce gaze. "I protect the little kids on the playground from the bullies." Leah proudly states with a smug grin on her face. "I protect your grandson too."

"Oh, you protect everyone, huh?" Lily asks crossing her arms. Leah nods her head fiercely. "We'll see about that." Lily says chuckling to herself and turning to walk away. "If you're the protector then why not go find my wayward grandchildren and talk to them. 'Help' them then." Lily says walking away. Leah looks on in awe as the grown-ups step aside and makes room from Lily to pass through without her having to say a word or even look at them. Looking around Leah sees Rachel and Rebecca hanging out by their tire swing alone and she approaches them. It's not until she's only a few feet from them that she realizes that they are crying.

"Lee-Lee?" Rachel asks through a stream of tears. Leah nods her head and finds herself caught up in a tight hug from Rachel. "She's gone, Lee-Lee." Rachel hiccups up as Leah feels her shoulder become soaked with Rachel's tears. "She's gone. Our Mommy's gone and she's never coming back." Leah wraps her arms around Rachel holding her tightly.

"She's free now." Leah whispers reassuringly.

"Free? What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca demands hopping down off the swing with a cold, hard frown on her tear stained face.

"She's free like Taha Aki." Leah states as Rachel steps back from the two girls.

"Free? She's not free she's dead, Clearwater." Rebecca states angrily glaring down at Leah her body shaking with anger and sadness. Leah frowns as she looks up at Rebecca, Jake's 15-year old sister, matching her cold stare. "You stupid child. What do you know?" Rebecca says turning away from Leah as more tears stream down her face.

"I'm not stupid!" Leah says through clenched teeth. "Your Mom is free, Rachel. Her spirit can travel the world and go to Heaven. My Daddy told me so." Leah says looking at Rachel kindly giving her a warm smile.

If she's free then tell me, Lee-Lee." Rebecca demands sneering at Leah's nickname with disgust. "Tell me why are the adults crying? If she's free why aren't they happy?" Leah bites her bottom lip and looks around at the grown-ups gathered around and she's see nothing but sadness and tears. No one is happy that Sarah's spirit and soul is free like the spirit warriors. "Because she's not free and I don't even think she went to Heaven." Rebecca says coldly glaring at the whole gathering.

"Don't say that." Rachel says quickly grabbing hold of Rebecca's hands desperately. "You can't mean that."

"I'm sick of the pity. All everyone has been saying is, 'I'm sorry' and 'poor things'." Rebecca says in a spiteful and mocking tone. "I hate this place and God." Rebecca says gravely roughly wiping the tears away from her face. "You'll understand when someone in your family dies." Rebecca says coldly closing the gap in between her and Leah. "You'll hurt so much and all everyone will do is pity you and then, then they'll all go back home to their lives just happy that it's not them that loss someone." Leah looks down unable to look at Rebecca any longer. With a deep growl Rebecca pushes past Leah with Rachel following behind her.

"Jacob's with the other boys." Rachel says coming up to Leah before running away again. Leah looks up and hears the apologies and the pity coming from the adults. With a huff she walks over towards the group of boys.

"He's just a cry baby." Paul says talking to Sam, Jared and some other boys.

"His mom died." Jared says sadly frowning at Paul. "You went too far." Leah grits her teeth as she listens to their conversation.

"Yea, but he needs to man up about it and quit his crying." Paul says matter-of-factly. "I just gave him something to cry about." Paul suddenly states proudly. Sam looks over and sees a shaking Leah slowly walking up towards them.

"Shut it, man." Sam says quickly looking worried.

"Huh? Is it my Dad?" Paul asks quickly turning around to see Leah glaring at him. "Oh…it's just Lee-Lee." Paul says sounding suddenly bored. "Shouldn't you be with the other girls, women and babies?" Paul asks smugly looking at Leah. Some of the boys ooh but still take a step back.

"Where's Jake?" Leah demands through clenched teeth.

"Probably sitting somewhere sucking his thumb?" Paul says smugly shrugging his shoulders.

"What did you do to him?" Leah demands grabbing Paul roughly by the collar.

"No fighting." Sam says stepping up to get in between them.

"You stay out of this Uley." Leah warns never breaking her grasp or her stare with Paul. "Now what did you do to him?" Leah demands shaking Paul roughly.

"I only tried to get him to man up." Paul says pushing Leah off him. "He was just sitting over here looking pitiful. So I told him to get over it cuz I'm sure his Dad would find another mom," And before Paul can finish the sentence Leah punches him. Looking up stunned he sees an enraged Leah Clearwater standing over him and she pounces on him screaming and punching. The two start wrestling with punches, curses and spit thrown at one another. Sam tries to break them up but he winds up with a fat lip for intervening.

"You're an ASS, PAUL." Leah yells raining down a series of punches on the whimpering boy.

"That's enough, Leah!" Harry demands running up to the fighting pair along with Old Quil and some of the other fathers. "I said enough, Lee!" Harry says pulling Leah off of Paul. "Leah!" Harry yells as Leah continues struggling, kicking and cursing fighting to break her father's hold on her.

"I'll get you for this Paul." Leah yells as Harry carries her away.

"Man, she kicked your," One of the boys comment as Paul's mother runs over to check on him.

"Heh, that Leah Clearwater is a hellcat." Old Quil comments as Harry throws an evil glance in his direction. "Alright, boy?" Old Quil asks looking down at a sniffing and bloody Paul who only glares up at the elder with hate filled eyes.

"He hurt Jake." Leah states in her defense as Harry angrily stomps through the crowd of onlookers. "He hurt Jake and I'm gonna make him pay for it." Leah promises through clenched teeth as Harry drops her on her feet.

"Damnit, Lee." Harry growls kneeling down and roughly grabbing her arm. "You can't keep doing this. You can't keep fighting like this." Harry says looking down at an angry, disheveled and bloody Leah.

"He hurt Jake. Paul was being mean to him and then he hit him. I have to protect him." Leah says wiping her nose and spitting the blood out of her mouth. Harry looks at his daughter with a sad smile on his face and chuckles lightly.

"Protect him, huh?" Harry asks laughing darkly. "Lee, always protecting someone. Where is Jacob?" Harry asks leaning in closely to Leah. Leah shrugs her shoulders sadly. "Think, Lee. Where would he go?" Harry asks encouragingly.

"Somewhere off the trail." Leah states pointing in the direction with her head.

"You know you're getting a whooping at home, right?" Harry asks smiling at Leah as he dusts her dress off. Leah nods her head slowly but she has a small smile on her face. "I swear sometimes you're the prettiest boy ever born." Harry says wiping Leah's face with a handkerchief. "Look, go find Jacob and make sure he's okay. I don't think Rebecca or Rachel have much energy for that and Lily," Harry looks back cautiously and sees Lily looking at them coldly. "she may just leave him out there to sort it out on his own." Harry says looking away from Lily. "Now hurry up and find Jacob before your Mother finds out about this and chews my ass out along with yours." Harry says standing up and looking down at Leah.

"Thank you, Daddy." Leah says and takes off running for the woods as fast as her legs will carry her.

"LEAH MICHELLE AND HARRY MICAH CLEARWATER!" Sue yells as Leah disappears into the trees. She can't help but wince as she hears her mother start yelling at her father. Leah knows she's in for a serious butt whooping but will take it after she finds Jake. Leah quickly finds the trail and follows it to the clearing – Jake is usually hiding out there when Rebecca and Rachel annoy him too much. Leah is completely out of breath and her chest burns when she sees Jake standing in the clearing. She can tell he's been crying because his shoulders shake as he attempts to calm himself and he occasionally rubs his sleeve across his face roughly.

"Jake." Leah calls and her shoulders slumps as she watch him stiffen. "Jake there you are." Leah says smiling and walking up to him. "I've been looking for you."

"Leave me alone." Jake demands angrily straightening his back.

"Jake." Leah calls walking up to stand behind him and she reaches out a hand.

"Don't touch me." He snaps his hands forming tight fists at his sides. "Don't even look at me." Leah stands behind her best friend in shock unable to think of what to do or say. "She left me. She left us!" He yells with his voice reverberating off of the surrounding trees. "She's never coming back! She said she loved us and that she'd always be with us. She lied!! She's nothing but a liar!" Jake shouts and Leah feels her heart break as his voice cracks.

"Jake," Leah says sternly but she never finishes that sentence as her jaw suddenly hurts and she drops to her knees. Leah looks up in shock at what has just happened. Jake, no Jacob Black had just struck her.

"I don't want your pity and your empty words." Jake says angrily glaring down at Leah with tears in his eyes. "You don't know how I feel and I don't need you telling me not to cry or that it's okay to cry." Jake says clearly repeating the words he's heard Rebecca say. Leah stands up rubbing her bruised cheek and glares back at Jacob Black.

"You're right." Leah says quietly. "I don't know how you feel. I still have my Mom and my Daddy." Leah says wiping her hands on her dirty dress. "What do you want to do, Jake?" Leah asks stepping up to Jake defiantly. "I heard what Paul said and did to you." Jake looks away embarrassed and mumbles something under his breath.

"I'm not going to cry anymore. Granny says that I need to step up and be a man now. She says I need to become a leader for the tribe." Jake states squaring his jaw and crossing his arms.

"What about crying?" Leah asks looking at Jake. He viciously shakes his head.

"No more tears." He states frowning at Leah coldly.

"But, don't you want to cry?" Leah asks worryingly. The whole situation of what has been happening all week not to mention the fight with Paul is now quickly catching up with her. She looks down sadly remembering the hateful words Rebecca had said and Leah can't help but feel frightened that Jake will want to leave too. Jake again shakes his head back and forth his long hair whipping around his round face. "Well if you won't cry is it alright if I cry then?" Leah asks leaning in and resting her forehead on Jake's.

"Why would you do that?" Jake asks stunned.

"Because I loved your Mom- I love her, Jake." Leah whispers as tears start to stream down her cheeks. "I'm crying because I know she wishes she could've stayed and kept all of her promises. Sarah never would break a promise that she could keep." Leah says as the tears keep coming and she looks Jake in the eyes.

"Lee-Lee." Jake whispers as he takes in a deep breath.

"Oh Jake!" Leah cries finally breaking down as her body shakes with her deep sobs. "You don't' have to cry – I'll cry for both of us." Leah says wrapping her arms around Jake's neck holding him tightly. "Just promise me you won't hate her, God or home. Please?" Leah pleads desperately.

"I promise, Lee-Lee." Jake whispers wrapping his arms around Leah's body and holding her closely to him. The two friends stand like that for what seems like an eternity Leah crying until all of her tears are used up and Jake holding her tightly. She finally takes a step back as she looks at Jake wiping away her tears. "Thank you, Lee-Lee." Jake whispers smiling up at Leah warmly.

"You're welcome." Leah whispers returning his smile back. "You're like my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Leah says blushing slightly.

"I'm like? I thought I was." Jake says laughing poking Leah in the stomach.

"Well I say 'like' since you did hit me." Leah says with a pout but her eyes shining despite her act.

"I'm sorry, Lee-Lee." Jake says raising his hand to touch her jaw but quickly drops it looking down ashamed. "I won't do it again, ever. I promise." Jake says apologetically.

"Promise?" Leah asks hopefully.

"Here." Jake says sticking out his pinkie and spitting on it. "This is much more serious than a simple pinkie swear." Jake says proudly offering his saliva covered pinkie.

"That's gross but okay." Leah says laughing as she mimics his actions and wraps her pinkie around his. They both shake pinkies and nod their heads without a word allowing their silence to be a part of the contract.

"By the way, Lee-Lee. What happened to you?" Jake asks noticing Leah's dress and her appearance for the first time. "You look a mess."

"Oh, well like I said earlier, 'I heard what Paul said and did to you'." Leah repeats again. Jake's eyes widen in amazement.

"Lee-Lee you didn't."

"I kicked his sorry ass!" Leah states proudly wiping her nose with her thumb roughly and licking her lips.

"I wished I hadn't run away. I would've loved to have seen that." Jake says laughing as he starts walking to the trail.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be an ass to someone else soon." Leah says laughing with Jake.

"That's true. But, won't you get in trouble? You know, for fighting? Again?" Jake asks frowning at Leah as they walk on.

"Yea, Daddy says I've got a serious butt-whooping coming when I get home. I dirtied my dress too." Leah says sadly looking down at her used to be pretty yellow spring dress. "I really like the color yellow too."

"For a tomboy you can really be a girl at times." Jake says pushing Leah into a tree. "Sissy." Jake yells and quickly takes off running and laughing.

"I'll show you a sissy!" Leah yells running after him laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After that Mom and Daddy took me and Seth home and I received the whooping of my life. I thought my Mom would never get tired and she yelled at me the whole entire time too. At least Daddy went easy on me but it still stung. Protect? Is that really what's separated me from the other girls? Jake and my Dad had a point – I did seem to take it upon myself to protect as many people as possible. Could that have been what triggered my transformation? All the other girls had older brothers and male cousins that would look out for them. I didn't have that luxury. It was my job to look out for Seth, Jake, Quil, Rachel, Embry and even Paul at times. Around the time of our transformation we were all trying to or in the process of protecting someone dear to us. Despite my break up with Sam which I blamed on drugs I tried to keep Seth, Embry, Jake and Quil away from him. I tried but as it seems I only wound up falling in deep myself.

Well here's another chapter updated. I'm really having a hard time getting all my ideas together to flow to something that's interesting. But the comments in the parentheses were Leah's own reactions to her flashbacks. The idea of the funeral came from my own personal experience of my first parlor funeral when I was little and the emotions that were swirled around that event – which yes later became a fiasco similar to the fight between Paul and Leah. Well here's hoping that I can update again soon. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying my stories. But if you have any suggestions just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I will admit a Leah – Embry twist is tempting. But lets see how this story evolves the more times I sit and think on it. Please read and review.

Thank you


	4. Facts and the Plunge

Facts and the Plunge

Here I still sit in what? Where am I? Purgatory? Waiting for what? Where's Death or the Peter at the Pearly Gates? I've realized why I became the first and only female wolf warrior in La Push. Learned that Jacob and Embry both had a crush on me at some point which finally explains why they hated each other in the beginning. And that life is too short to sit in self-pity/loathing waiting for someone to come around and save me. No, I learned to save myself – so what else is there left for me to learn? I'm sick of just hearing myself think. Never really thought I'd turn around and miss everyone's stupid thoughts, dreams and fantasies. I'll miss them assholes. Wow…no flashback? Not even to Sam and Emily's wedding? I actually had a really good time then. Nothing? Are you serious? I mean I sung songs, I danced – who knew Embry was such a good dancer. Oh, I finally come around to a happy memory and I get nothing? Bupkas? This is BULLSHIT!! ALL OF IT!! Calm down, Leah. Calm down. Man, purgatory sucks. Sucks balls. Sucks ass. Man, this sucks balls and ass. Now what? Am I supposed to beg the Ghost of Christmas' Yet to Come to give me another chance? Plead and beg, Oh, spirit! Please tell me that there's still time to change my ways! Still…nothing. Alright, alright I'll make a deal with you, okay? If I get to go back I'll be nicer and kinder. Nothing. I'll apologize sooner. I swear – even to Paul. He'll be one of my top 20? 10? Alright, alright 5 but no higher. Spirits? HEY SPIRITS?

…….

……..

………………..

Taha Aki? Anyone?

"Leah?" A voice calls.

Yea? Hello?

"Leah." The voice calls again.

Hello? I'm, I'm over here.

"Leah." The voice calls again. Suddenly a huge white wolf appears before Leah and Leah downs at herself at back at the wolf again.

"I have my body back." Leah whispers looking at her hands in amazement. "Thank you." Leah gasps out her eyes shining brightly. The white wolf only nods his massive head solemnly and Leah finds her heart beating quickly the longer she looks at him. She feels panic start to rise in her as she realizes that she can't look away from him. "Shit." Leah whispers but suddenly a sweet, melodic voice giggles behind her. Turning around quickly she crouches growling fiercely ready to phase in that same instant but stops short. Leah's eyes grow huge as she sees Nessie smiling up at her. "Nessie?" Leah calls standing straight up.

"Hi Leah." Nessie greets smiling brightly.

"You're okay, right?" Leah asks with a half smile on her face. Nessie looks at her sadly and shakes her head. "What?! Why the hell not?" Leah demands taking a step forward but a growl from the white wolf prevents her. Leah turns to look at the wolf and is surprised to see him running towards her growling but his focus is on Nessie. "NO!" Leah yells and explodes into her wolf form running towards him. His eyes grow wide in shock and he stops short looking at her perplexed. 'She's not a threat.' Leah growls to him keeping her head low and her ears flat.

"You will protect the cold-one's spawn then?" The white wolf asks and Leah finds her resolve gone.

'Did you? Did you just talk? Like actually move your mouth and articulate words, vowels and syllables?' Leah asks amazed and stunned. He nods his head and slowly walks up to her and gently nuzzles her neck. 'Don't do that.' She snaps jumping back as her body shivers from the touch.

"Why not?" He asks confused looking down at her. Leah looks at him confused by his question. She transforms back into her human form looking at him carefully.

"Nessie answer my question." Leah says turning her attention back to the small child.

"They miss you, Leah." Nessie states with a small sad smile. "Everyone has been so sad since you went to sleep." Leah looks down at Nessie confused and concerned. She wants to approach her and hold her but the white wolf's presence prevents her from going any closer. "Everyone is also fighting. Mommy and Jacob are fighting. Jacob and Embry are fighting. Sam, Embry and Jacob." Leah's eyes grow wide the more Nessie talks and it seems as if she's, what? Was she fading away? Her body was shimmering like she was going to phase but Leah could still see her clearly. "Seth is crying even though he won't let the others see but Collin and Brady know. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose are mad at all of the wolves."

"What? Why?" Leah asks. "Nessie what you're saying doesn't make any sense." Leah says frowning down at the child.

"They want you to wake up. They _need_ you to wake up – _I_ need you to wake up, Leah." Nessie coos encouragingly smiling brightly up at Leah.

"So…I've been asleep this whole time?" Leah asks. Nessie slowly nods her head. "Figures." Leah says chuckling darkly.

"He will help you if you ask." Nessie states pointing at the huge white wolf glaring down at her with hatred. He turns his head and looks at Leah with such sadness in his eyes. Leah looks at him smiling sweetly feeling a sudden urge to hug him and hold him forever. "He has to listen to you." Nessie states with an uncharacteristic smile – it's a smile that Leah recognizes to be one of her own. "He's your imprint." Leah gasps out and looks from the wolf to Nessie in shock.

"Wait, what? What the hell?" Leah demands glaring at the white wolf who only looks back at her unfazed. "Is that true?" He nods his head and slowly turns to look at the child.

"You should not be here, little one." The white wolf states with a hint of a growl in his throat. Nessie only giggles nodding her head in agreement with the statement.

"Yes, but you've been trying very hard to get to her for so long now, haven't you?" Nessie asks taking a careful step towards the white wolf. "The flowers, the promises, her transformation and then the separate pac," And the white wolf snarls fiercely silencing Nessie and she carefully takes a step back. Leah has grabbed hold onto his massive neck and she knows that her hold is what is keeping Nessie safe at the moment.

"Who are you?" Leah asks gently stroking his fur but keeping a close eye on Nessie.

"The child has answered that question." He responds his voice lanced with annoyance and aggravation.

"That's not what I asked. That's what you are to me." Leah says trying to suppress a smile. "Are you Taha Aki? That's who I called for earlier." Leah asks feeling her heart racing as she pulls herself tightly against him.

"You also said 'anyone'?" The white wolf adds chuckling and sighs deeply leaning into Leah's embrace.

"Smart ass." Leah whispers with a small frown on her face. Leah finds herself completely and totally at peace. She feels safe and secure here with this giant white wolf and a small part of her never wants to leave his side.

"You can't stay, Leah." Nessie says snapping Leah out of her reverie.

"Stay out of this child." The white wolf growls trying to get up from his sitting position but Leah blocks him from going any further.

"They need her back." Nessie states defiantly. "And you know it." Leah looks between the two because they seem to know each other and also seem to know exactly what is going on.

"What are you two talking about?" Leah asks feeling her patience waning thin.

"He wants to keep you here, Leah." Nessie states pointing an accusing finger at the white wolf who again quietly growls at the small child. "You can't stay Leah. You can't." Nessie says as tears start to fall from her dark brown eyes. Leah feels her heart break and looks up at the white wolf, her imprint, before her.

"Why?" Leah asks not even really understanding or believing that he is the one keeping her there.

"You've lived your life." He states solemnly. "You are to come with me now. I've waited for you for so long Lee." The white wolf whispers rubbing his head against her cheek so gently and Leah feels that wonderful shiver as he licks her shoulder.

"Who are you? Really?" Leah asks tugging on his fur roughly earning a whimper. He looks at her with narrowed eyes but then they trail over to the half-vampire. "Answer me, not her." Leah demands through clenched teeth. Imprint or not she was going to get her answer.

"The Council did not know what they were saying." He states sadly taking a step back from her. Leah raises a confused eyebrow as he continues slowly backing away. "You aren't the first and you won't be the last more than likely." The white wolf explains sitting down and Leah realizes that he is an equidistance from as her as is Nessie. What were they expecting her to do? Make a decision? "Women can also pass on their genetic markers since the eggs already have genetic markers in then. You also possess the ability to pass on your trait but only to your daughters and then on further down the line." Leah's eyes grow wide at hearing the knowledge. But she is confused about why he is telling her this? Is he giving her an option to go back and try to start a family? But, wait; didn't he just want her to stay with him? Leah shakes her head and focuses on listening to him. "However, if you were to," And here he stops and grumbles to himself as if trying to find the right word without offending herself and Nessie or angering himself. "Were to _marry_ another wolf then both of your wolf genes would then be passed on down to both male and female descendants from there on."

"And what else Mr. Peabody?" Leah asks in a high squeaky voice earning an odd look from the wolf. Leah couldn't help but chuckle but she'd always been a fan of Rocky and Bullwinkle and right now with the knowledge he was using he seemed to fit the part with the exception of the glasses. Leah smirks looking at him and agrees with herself. "Definitely needs the glasses."

"Glasses?" The white wolf asks cocking his head as if getting a different angle of the young woman in front of him will help him understand her comment.

"Nothing, nothing." Leah says chuckling lightly waving her hands in front of her. "Go on." Nessie only huffs seemingly to grow impatient with this conversation.

"Anyway…the reason for your lack of a cycle is strictly for protection purposes." The white wolf continues explaining ignoring Nessie. "As long as the cold ones are around your body and spirit will remain on alert and will do all that is within its power to keep you safe. It's a defense mechanism of sorts. Did you know that if food is scarce within an area mating and copulation will not take place?" Leah sits down listening intently and she can't help but remember now how much she really liked school. "Well it's pretty much a similar situation here. You won't get pregnant as long as vampires are around because then,"

"That would leave me vulnerable to an attack." The white wolf nods his head.

"It's common sense, really." The wolf says matter-of-factly. "It's just that sometimes it's easier to explain something new and strange as just a 'freak of nature' or a fluke rather than rationally thinking it through." Leah flinches at the terms she used in reference to herself. He notices her pain and whimpers an apology but fights running to her to comfort her. "Not everything is canon and set in stone, Leah." He says continuing on.

"But, but they said so with such conviction." Leah says looking up with tears in her eyes. He nods his head in agreement as if he was there when the Council told her what her role was in the pack – it was actually an ass-chewing for messing with Sam's head.

"Women can pass on their genes and especially you. But, your transformation during the process is something that is something new to even me. I'm not sure how the fetus will react to the change especially if it's a male and his father is someone outside of the Quileute tribe." This thought seems to disgust him as he glares at Nessie.

"So why are you telling me all of this?" Leah asks looking down at her hands with a frown.

"Because since there is a choice that needs to be made I want you to have all of the information. Then you can make the best choice for yourself without any regrets." He answers honestly.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a wolf – same as you."

"No, about the whole genetic markers and shit."

"I'm just a genius." He says with a toothy wolfish grin. "Besides, I don't like to lose and I won't." Leah can't help but shiver at his powerful words. "The child wants you to return and I will allow that if you want but it will be on my own terms." The wolf states now glaring at Nessie.

"Terms?" Leah and Nessie repeat confused. He only nods his head.

"You shouldn't exist." The wolf says staring at Nessie his lips curling back in a vicious sneer. "And the reason for your continued existence is nothing more than just a strange twist of fate." Leah slowly gets up her eyes narrowing hearing the deep rumblings in his throat. She can tell that he's fighting the urge to attack Nessie and rip her apart and she doesn't doubt that in this void of nothingness he could possibly conjure up a fire to be rid of her forever. "Poor judgment and this is something will be corrected soon enough." His legs stiffen and his shoulders square up as Leah slips into a crouch ready to get in between him and her at an instant. Nessie only nods her head looking at him with a sad smile.

"So what are your terms then?" Nessie asks smiling up at him but he only growls at her beautiful face and steps back as if she if some sort of monster.

"I will choose when." The wolf states looking at Leah. "Regretfully, she loves you and I won't let her awaken to that pain and realization." He states barely above a whisper. "But that is if she chooses to return."

"Lee-Lee will." Nessie says smiling confidently. "Lee-Lee it's time to go." Nessie says holding out her tiny hand towards Leah. Leah turns around and looks at Nessie but can't help but look back at the wolf behind her. She finds herself torn between the life she's always known and the possibilities of continuing life with her pack, family and friends while on the other hand she can finally live out her childhood dream of being a free spirit warrior communing with the spirits of the world. "Lee-Lee? Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil and Sue are waiting for you." Nessie says naming all of those important people in her life. She looks at the wolf as if expecting him to try to win her over with his own pretty word and promises but instead he sits and looks at her sadly with such a strong yearning in his eyes.

"You're not much of a fighter for your imprint, huh?" Leah scoffs looking at him while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Believe me when I say I am but I've learned to be patient. Although it seems that this patience is what has prolonged our separation." The wolf says matter-of-factly nodding his head in agreement with himself. "Trust me. I will right this and we'll be together again. Unless of course you just decide to stay here with me and believe when I say there's more here than what you currently see." He says smirking as he tongue lulls out of his mouth playfully. Leah raises an eyebrow as her mind's eye tries to recall this image to mind – somewhere deep down inside she knows she's seen him before and have known him almost all her life. There's suddenly something so warm, familiar, friendly and loving about his presence – his spirit. She smiles at him as she struggles to remember his mannerism, his eyes – anything.

"Leah, no!" Nessie shouts snapping Leah out of her revelry. "You can't stay here! You just can't!" Nessie yells crying again. Leah turns and looks at Nessie with concern and feels that familiar pain in her chest and the wolf growls at it. Leah looks back and wonders if he can see the cords tying her and Nessie together. "I know you love him, Leah." Nessie yells through her tears balling her hands into tiny fists. Leah flinches at this bold declaration and turns to look at Nessie. "You love him and you've always been there for him even if you were being mean-spirited about it." Nessie says speaking a truth that Leah knows she's never confessed or even thought about while around Edward Cullen. "You've never left him alone. Even when you, yourself, attempted to run away from home your love for him has always brought you back." Leah feels as if her last shred of armor has now been stripped away in that second and she looks back at the white wolf who remains silent and unmoved. Leah can't help but wonder is he questioning his feelings towards her? Is he angry? Feel betrayed? "He needs you, Leah. They all need you." Nessie pleads as the tears continue falling and Leah looks on in horror as the world around them transforms into the forest. The sounds of the rushing river begin to thunder loudly and she hears a deep primal snarl. The noise is so sudden and so loud that Leah covers her sensitive ears and shuts her eyes to regain her focus. When she opens them Nessie is still standing before her crying only now she is filthy and her chest is bleeding.

"NESSIE!" Leah yells and tries to run towards Nessie but the entire left side of her body aches and burns. She smells gunpowder and blood along with the slight familiar scent of home, her brothers.

"No." A deep voice says gruffly and Leah immediately knows it's the white wolf and with that everything disappears before her eyes. "I will not allow you to willingly experience that pain." He states as his voice slowly fades away with everything else around her. Leah shuts her eyes again and drops to her knees as she is bombarded continually with image after image of her past. The pain surrounding her becomes practically unbearable as she watches her last memory.

"JACOB!!" Leah feels her blood run cold as a scream erupts behind them. Luke and Morris turn around leaving an opening allowing Leah to see Nessie standing not even 20 feet behind with tears in her eyes. She is drenched and her hands are balled up into fists.

"So you did throw us off her scent." Morris says smiling at me Leah. "Clever." Leah snarls and pushes off her weakening leg lunging herself at Luke who still has his eyes trained on Nessie. Leah smiles to herself as she feels her teeth sink into his shoulder and neck. She yanks her muzzle up quickly taking his head with her and quickly phases back to her human form and catches Morris in the neck with a roundhouse kick. Leah growls as she feels her shoulder finally give out from the strain but she doesn't have time to worry about that now. Leah's focus is on Nessie and getting her out of there. Leah lands on her feet and sprints towards Nessie desperately with tears in her eyes.

"LEAH! SETH!" Nessie cries and Leah feels her stomach suddenly grow cold. Leah looks down and sees her stomach bleeding. Morris has shot her and it has gone right through Leah's body. Leah's heart becomes ice as it stops and Leah looks up to see Nessie looking down at her chest. She's bleeding! Leah freezes to process the thought.

'The bastard had shot her too.' Leah realizes. "NESSIE!" Leah cries running to Nessie as she looks up at Lean in shock. Leah watches watched helplessly as Nessie staggers back slowly falling. "YOU BASTARD!" Leah snarls as she whirls around and runs towards Morris. Morris trains his gun and fires shooting Leah in the chest but she is unfazed by the damage. For Leah nothing else matters but finishing up the battle. Leah knows that she no longer has the legs to run away and quickly reaches into the bag that is surprisingly still around her neck and pulls out a bottle of lamp oil and a match. She quickly throws the bottle at Morris which he easily dodges just as she has planned. Slipping the bag off she throws it at his face in one fluid motion distracting him just long enough to light the match. Leah quickly throws the match at the tree where the oil has smashed and phases quickly snapping at Morris's head. She hears his skull crack under her canines and winces as her sternum shatters under another shot. However, Leah refuses to fall until her enemies are nothing but ashes. Leah's claws begin to dig into the vampire's skin as she proceeds to rip and tear at his body mercilessly. Every piece that comes off is quickly thrown into the fire and Leah begins to slowly feel the world closing in around her. Leah knows her body is spent, cold and tired. She shakes off the fatigue and proceeds to throw the last remnant of Morris into the fire and turns quickly on Luke who has begun to heal.

"NO, PLEASE!" He begs as Leah jumps on his stomach and begins gnawing into his stomach pulling out his intestines. He cries out in pain and she watches as his arm move towards her remaining eye.

'No, I don't have the luxury of torturing him I have to finish this quickly.' Leah grumbles and begins doubling her efforts. She cries out in pain as the vampire digs his fist into her opened faced wound trying to get her to release him. Leah chuckles to herself at his attempts and at herself as well. Catching his arm in her teeth she bites down hard snapping his arm like a twig and knocks him into the fire. Leah's intention has been to simply throw the vampire into the fire but her strength is gone. She jumps back as feeling the fire burn her face and chest. Finally Leah falls back and looks down to see her, no longer paws. Leah looks down at herself confused - she hadn't meant to phase back but it's obvious she no longer has control.

"OVER HERE!" Leah hears Seth call and I lays down coughing up blood. Her vision is quickly becoming blurry from the blood that is now pouring out from her head wound. Leah feels the ground trembling underneath her as Seth runs up to her. She can't help but chuckle at the irony of the whole situation. It has always been her job to look out for everyone and here Seth is crying over her – or maybe it has started to rain. Leah realizes that she cannot see the sky and even Seth is barely visible. Leah cannot help but think about the oddity of the whole situation.

'If anyone had come up to me over a year ago and said I was going to die trying to protect a half-vampire I would've laughed.' Leah thinks to herself smiling darkly.

"LEAH!! LEAH, LOOK AT ME!!" Seth pleads desperately shaking Leah's body. Quil and Embry run up stopping short in shock at the scene before them. Leah's once beautiful face has been ripped open thanks to gunshot wounds and her olive colored skin is completely covered in blood. She is bleeding seemingly from everywhere and her blood is now almost black as it still seems to continue pouring out.

"Oh no." Embry whispers breaking down and looking at Leah. "Leah? C'mon, Leah!!" Embry cries shaking her desperately with tears in his eyes.

"Don't do that." Quil demands kneeling down next to Embry and restraining his shoulder. Everyone turns quickly when they hear slow and heavy footsteps approaching.

"Jacob." Quil whispers. Jacob's breath catches as he sprints towards the trio who are all sitting down with tears in their eyes. He freezes at the sight of Leah and collapses the same as the others. He slowly crawls towards her his whole body trembling. He reaches out for her but stops himself as his eyes well up with tears.

"Leah." Jacob whispers. Leah suddenly gasps as if she has suddenly been given a shock from a defibrillator. She looks around wildly and smiles weakly at her pack mates. Everyone's eyes brighten knowing, hoping, and even praying that this is a sign. Leah opens her mouth to talk but all that comes out is gurgled up blood.

"Don't say anything." Seth demands taking Leah back from Embry and holding her tightly to his chest. Leah growls to herself because it seems that they haven't noticed Nessie's presence. Leah struggles to sit up against the protests of her pack mates and even her alpha. She eventually makes it up but falls forward landing on her left shoulder bringing a whimper to her lips.

"LEAH!" They all cry out but quickly jump back as she explodes into her wolf form.

'You assholes! Don't worry about me!' She yells internally. They look on in horror as Leah turns and begins limping past them struggling to keep her balance. 'Look at her Jake.' Leah whimpers looking back at Jacob. 'Please!' Leah pleads taking one step and suddenly falling over landing with a sick thud. She opens her eye and sees her pack looking down at her minus Quil. 'Hopefully he's gone to get Carlisle.' Leah prays but they must tend to Nessie first. 'She should be their top priority after all she was an imprint.' Leah whimpers and points with her muzzle towards Nessie who is now leaning against a tree. Leah looks and sees Nessie shivering meaning that there was still a chance to save her. Everyone follows Leah's gaze and sees Nessie.

"Nessie." Jacob whispers and runs towards her. Leah smiles and breathes a sigh of relief.

'Good he's found her. She'll be okay from here on out.' Leah thinks to herself. Her breathing is becoming more and more labored with each breath. Her entire body is cold and keeping up this shape is taking its toll on her. She has to focus so hard to keep it up now – she laughs again because initially it has always been the other way around. Staying human was the real challenge. 'At least I did my job and I've made up for being a bitch.'

'Don't say that.' Embry whimpers nuzzling her muzzle gently. 'You were never a bitch, Leah.' He whispers lying down beside her. Embry's body is so warm but even the heat radiating from him isn't enough to warm Leah's cold body.

'Your body is so warm but its being wasted on me.' Leah says shivering.

'And don't especially say that.' He pleads.

'I'm done.' Leah admits feeling her hold slipping away.

'Don't leave us, Leah, please.' Seth begs resting his head on her neck.

'You big babies. You'll be just fine with Jake and Quil.'

'But we need our den mother.' Embry says licking the blood away from my chest.

'You pervert.' Leah spits out laughing. She quickly regrets this action as she feels her heart skip a beat and she is human again. Seth and Embry scoot closer to their Beta licking her wounds and face whimpering and crying to themselves. "Love you guys too."

"Nessie open your eyes!" Jacob shouts shaking Nessie's shoulder. "C'mon Nessie!" Jacob pleads. Leah feels panic start to well up inside of her at the sound of desperation in Jacob's voice.

"Jacob?" Nessie whispers weakly looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Jacob." Nessie apologizes smiling weakly. Jacob is mildly taken aback at Nessie openly talking to him instead of using her mind as usual but he quickly shakes that thought away.

"Don't worry about it, Nessie." He says gently lifting her up and placing her in his lap.

"No, I had to help Leah. I brought her back for you." Nessie says and at her words Leah suddenly jumps up her heart racing. Leah's mind begins to race as she tries to recall something, something important. "Can I see her?" Nessie asks Jacob. Jacob nods his head and slowly stands up to take Nessie to Leah but freezes as he watches Leah struggling to come to her instead.

"Leah, stop!" Embry yells lifting Leah off her feet and cradling her.

"Nessie?" Leah whispers feeling her throat burn.

"See I knew you'd come back with me." Nessie says smiling knowingly. "They need you more than me." Everyone's eyes grow huge as Nessie's words dawn on them. All present seem to suddenly notice Nessie's chest rising and falling quickly in a haggard and insanely quick motion. Her melodic voice now sounds dry, grizzled and weak. "You loved me enough to sacrifice your life for me and it is the least I can do for you. Love you Lee-Lee." Nessie whisper as her chest slowly ceases to rise any longer.

"NESSIE?!" Jacob yells dropping to his knees looking down at Nessie in despair. Leah feels Embry squeeze her tightly to him and rest his nose against her cheek.

"Don't you dare leave me, Leah Clearwater." Embry whispers as Leah feels her eye begin to burn. Suddenly her whole body begins to ache and she feels a burning heat in her chest. Her chest feels as if it's about to collapse in on itself.

'You demon witch.' A deep voice growls angrily inside of Leah's head as the images around her fade to black.

Leah suddenly feels a hot searing pain spread out from her chest and the molten lava is now running through her entire body. The pain is so unbearable it's even worse then her initial transformation and she cries out in pain both physical and emotional. "Leah? LEAH?" A voice calls out to Leah and she suddenly opens her eyes to see Jacob

"What the hell was all of that?" Seth asks his voice cracking as he shivers uncontrollably. Leah sits up and looks around her frantically to find herself surrounded by Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry all looking her with worried and frightened eyes. She gasps as she sees the snow on the trees behind Jacob.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Quil asks frowning.

"What's today?" Leah demands her head quickly snapping to look at Quil.

"Today?" Quil asks confused.

"Uh, it's uh January 6th? Right?" Seth asks looking around at the others. Leah jumps startling everyone.

"What? January 6th? What happened yesterday?" Leah demands her body shaking violently as the boys remain seated looking up at her.

"The – the Volturri showed up yesterday." Jacob whispers frowning at Leah watching her closely.

"What?!" Leah shouts as she runs a hand through her hair. "That's, that's not right." Leah states through clenched teeth turning to run past Seth and Quil. "Doesn't make sense." Leah says and suddenly explodes in her wolf form and takes off running in the direction of the Cullens. Leah runs full out with only one thought on her mind. 'Nessie.' Leah thinks over and over again as she madly runs towards the small Snow White cottage.

' Leah?' Jacob calls desperately but Leah ignores him completely focused on the one main thought in her head.

'What is going on?' Quil demands to know trying to keep up with Leah and Jacob as panic starts to build in all of them. Leah breaks through the trees into the Cullens yard and redirects herself running full speed to the small house. Once it is in sight she flattens her ears with a low growl and busts down the door looking around frantically. Leah notices a surprised Edward and Bella in the corner of her eye but not the object of her obsession at the moment. She quickly phases back and immediately runs into Nessie's room to find her quietly sitting in her bed looking at Leah with those wise, old brown eyes.

"Nessie?" Leah whispers but before she can take another step forward Bella jumps in front of her snarling fiercely. Leah looks down in surprise and before she can open her mouth she hears the shattering of glass and suddenly her back hurts. The warmth of the cottage is suddenly gone and replaced with the cold, crisp winter air outside. Leah opens her eyes and finds her voice caught again as she slams roughly into a tree.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Bella yells from inside the small cottage. Leah groans as she feels the shards of glass deep within her back and suddenly the flashes of her memories begin to slowly fade away. The reason for her sudden dash here, to the leech territory, is becoming hard to remember. She shakes her head.

"No, don't forget!" Leah tells herself bringing her knees up to her chest and pounding her fists into the sides of her head.

"Calm down, Bella!" Edward demands as he quickly runs towards Leah. A deep series of growls erupt as Edward turns to see Jacob and his pack running towards him with the look of murder in their eyes. "Jacob." Edward warns cautiously already knowing what they all are thinking of the whole situation. Jacob stops short and looks torn between the small cottage and his now bleeding Beta.

'What the hell happened?' Jacob demands growling.

"Leah came rushing in just thinking Nessie's name over and over." Edward explains holding his defensive pose. "Bella thought she was going to hurt Nessie and threw her through the window." Hearing this comment Seth, Quil and Embry all growl and snarl viciously and slowly edge towards the cottage obviously ready to attack Bella. A quick snap from Jacob silences their bloodlust. "No, I don't believe that Leah was intending to hurt Nessie in the slightest. In fact, right now her head is,"

"No, no, no!" Leah screams interrupting Edward. "This isn't right! THIS IS JUST SOME KIND OF DREAM! I NEED TO WAKE UP!" Leah declares as she struggles to get to her feet but only manages to fall forward.

"Leah." Seth calls and runs to his sister only to stop short. He watches as Leah reaches behind her and pulls out a large shard of glass from her back. He looks in horror as the piece that is easily 7" drips with his sister's blood and then shatters on the cold ground.

"Just wake up, Lee. That's all." Leah reasons to herself with a sadistic grin on her face. "When I wake up I'll remember everything." Leah continues to reason to herself as she once again explodes into her wolf form and runs straight for her pack. They all quickly jump out the way as she continues barreling on her tongue hanging out her mouth and a wild look in her eyes.

'What did you see?' Jacob demands looking at Edward frantically.

"Too many images. Nessie is in some of them…but she's older, I think. And you guys. And then blood just a pool of blood. She believes she's forgetting something." Jacob watches anxiously as Edward tries to piece together the thoughts and images in Leah's head. He growls in frustration that despite their shared mind, or rather the chat room, right now Leah's thoughts are nothing but complete chaos and all the pack can understand are the words.

'Let's go!' Seth yells and runs past Jacob following after his sister.

'Well so much for boredom.' Quil says shrugging his shoulders and following after Seth along with Embry. Jacob nods his head at Edward and turns away to follow after his pack not even sparing a glance at Bella and Nessie.

'Just gotta wake up. That's it!' Leah says running as fast as she's ever run before or maybe not so…she can't remember. Leah doesn't understand exactly what is going on but all she knows is that before she came to there was something important – either something important she learned or had to do. 'What the hell is it?' Leah demands shaking her head violently. 'Need to scare myself and that'll wake me up.' Leah reasons heading towards La Push.

'Scare herself?' Embry asks looking around at his brothers. 'What scares Leah?'

'Uh…uh? I don't know.' Seth blurts out finding it hard to concentrate.

'Shit.' Jacob growls and quickly throws his head back howling loudly. The others look back to see Jacob throw his head back one more time howling for Sam's help.

'What is it Jacob?' Sam asks angrily.

'We need your help.' Jacob states growling at Sam's tone. 'Something's wrong with,'

'Leah? What's going on? What did you or those leeches do to her?' Sam demands his anger growing.

'Calm down!' Jacob orders causing Sam to whimper from the Alpha tone used. 'Sorry, look.' Jacob says and replays for the Sam the morning events involving Leah. Jacob winces as he feels Leah terror growing after showing Sam what has been occurring.

'Fuck.' Sam growls deeply.

'Beat her to the cliffs, Sam. NOW!' Jacob orders.

'Right.' Sam agrees and begins howling summoning his pack.

'Isn't this a bit of overkill?' Quil asks gulping air desperately as they get closer and closer to the leech-wolf border.

'This is Leah we're talking about.' Jacob says digging down deep and quickly passing Quil, Seth and Embry. 'If they can get to her before we can I don't care. She can chew me out as much as she wants – but only after she calms down.' Jacob says catching Leah's scent.

'The cliffs.' Leah whispers frantically. 'That'll wake me up.'

'Leah!' Jacob calls. 'Damnit!' He growls unleashing an infuriating howl.

'Jacob?' Sam calls 'Paul, Jared and I are almost to the cliffs.'

'Perfect. She's phased back to her human form so that she doesn't have to hear my command.' Jacob explains hearing whimpers from Seth and Embry. 'Don't worry. They'll stop her. Damnit Leah what is going on?'

Leah continues running in her human form sensing that any moment Jacob would order her to stop – but she couldn't stop. This world she was in now wasn't right and yet it wasn't wrong all at the same time. Leah was regretting waking up and even making a decision but what the decision was she couldn't recall. For some reason initially everything seemed to center around Nessie but why? Why had she suddenly run to the leeches home and bust down the door? Why did she feel relieved to find Nessie safe and unharmed? She didn't care about them? And yet she felt such relief. That's what was wrong – the slipping knowledge and her current emotions weren't aligned. The two seemed to be battling for control and her mind was losing. And because her mind was losing it seemed as if her sanity was riding on this last ditch effort to right the world around her. A smile graces her lips as she hears the waves breaking against the bottom of the cliffs and the taste of salt water is in the air. Cliff diving at the very tip terrified her the first time Sam made her do it and she refused to do it again. This would definitely wake her up. Leah was so elated at the prospect of escaping this backwards world that she barley noticed Paul as she ran past him. Taking a deep breath she shuts her eyes to the world around her and waits to feel the wind whip around her body and the edge of the cliff to meet her feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OH NO! Will Leah jump? Will she be okay? What the hell happened? And who was that mysterious white wolf? What does Nessie have to do with all of this? It took me a long time to get this chapter out and the idea came from a friend of mine. He tells me that with my anger issues I'm similar to Leah except that she has more self-control than me. Which I'll give him that but one night I had this really great dream and I know I learned something but when I woke up it was gone. Apparently, I was mumbling in my sleep about it and sadly he wasn't paying much attention and couldn't even help me figure it out. But, I just knew the moment I woke up things weren't right and tore up my room and the house looking for an f-ing pen that worked so I could right it down real quick. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter – I can admit it's not my fave so far and who knows…maybe I'll just do some one-shot flashbacks. Truth is I just love all the wolves…except for Paul. Alright, I love Paul too but the only reason why I believe Paul and Leah don't get along are because they are so much alike. Think about it – have you ever met someone who was almost your exact copy? You hate them! And it's only because you see yourself in them and it's always the worst parts. But read and review. Thanks


	5. My life wouldn’t be complete

My life wouldn't be complete without karma coming along to FUCK IT UP!

A/N: Hey thanks for all of the reviews and I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter.

ItzCuzOftheFame this re-cap is for you:

Leah has been seriously hurt in a battle with some vampires – as she slips into unconsciousness she begins to think back over her life and the roles her pack mates and father have played in it. Eventually grows weary of the nothingness and pleads for help and agrees to change her ways. Suddenly a wolf and Nessie appear before her. Nessie begins pleading with Leah for her to come back with her and Leah learns that she hasn't died but that she is close to it. Leah is given the choice of: a) returning to the land of the living with Nessie since the outcome of the fight, according to Nessie, has everyone literally at each other's throats. Or b) fulfilling her life-long dream of becoming a true spirit warrior with a wolf that claims to love her. The wolf decides to inform Leah that all of her and the Council's misconceptions about her existence and her future are all wrong. He informs Leah that she doesn't have to live her life feeling like a genetic dead end and why she's not had her monthly cycle. However, despite the tempting promise of living happily ever after with the wolf Leah chooses to return with Nessie. Leah loves her family and friends too much to leave them like this especially when she has the choice. However, before she can go the wolf states that he will decide _when_ she will return because apparently if Leah returns back to the moment she left it will only hurt her. He loves her and doesn't want her to hurt anymore at all. Nessie seems to be a bit more powerful and influential then just showing her memories and takes Leah back to the moment after the fight. The white wolf becomes enraged that Nessie has tried to defy him and instead sends Leah back to her very first memory where she was the calmest and the most at peace. The only problem is that when Leah comes to she remembers the fight vaguely and freaks out. She doubts her own senses believing that the world she's awaken to is a dream without fully comprehending why and decides to wake herself up.

Does it work though? Read and find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"LEAH NO!" Sam yells grabbing Leah around the waist and pulling her back from the edge as quickly as possible.

"LET ME GO!" Leah screams kicking and screaming as she struggles to break Sam's grasp on her. "I HAVE TO DO THIS, SAM! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" Leah screams trying to reason with Sam. Sam looks up at Leah in disbelief but refuses to relinquish his hold on her. "C'MON SAM! I NEED TO WAKE UP! THIS IS JUST FUCKED UP!" Leah screams digging her nails into Sam's arms causing him to hiss in pain and slam her against the cliff wall. Leah gasps as she feels more shards of glass dig deeper into her back.

"It's official." Paul whispers. "The bitch has finally snapped." Sam glares angrily at Paul as a growl erupts from deep within his throat. He opens his mouth to say something but the arrival of Jacob and the others makes him quickly clam up. "You really need to invest in like a serious electric collar or a shorter leash for this girl." Paul says acknowledging the other pack's presence.

"Not in the mood, Paul." Jacob growls pushing past Paul roughly and walking up towards Sam and Leah. The two Alphas quietly look at each other as Leah continues breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Sam demands narrowing his eyes at Jacob.

"That's what I intend to find out." Jacob responds back coldly. Jacob feels a hot tremor escape down his back as he takes in the whole scene before him. Leah pinned against the cliff wall by Sam holding her wrists tight to her side and his body pressed up closely against hers – too closely. The deep growls from the rest of his pack mirror his own annoyance and disgust with the close proximity of a rival Alpha to their Beta. Jacob takes a step forward towards Leah but Sam growls defensively leaning further into Leah. Jacob's eyes narrow as he watches Leah tilt her head up and gasp her leg gently running up Sam's. "Back off." Jacob growls through clenched teeth. Sam winces from the tone and casting a worried look down at Leah releases her wrists. Jacob quickly stands in front of Leah but instead takes her hand.

"You're bleeding, Sam." Jared says looking at Sam's stomach. Sam looks down and runs his hand across his abs – carefully inspecting the blood. Realization dawns on him that it's not his blood but Leah's and whips around only to find Seth, Quil and Embry standing in between him and their leaders.

"Leah?" Jacobs calls softly pulling Leah away from the cliff wall. He watches closely as her breathing seems to calm down and she leans into him. He looks down at her confused unsure how to snap her out of this state she's in. He frowns deeply as he notices the glass still sticking in her back and carefully wrapping his arms around her body he proceeds to carefully remove every shard of glass. Jacob quietly shushes her as he continues his task while she seemingly mumbles against his chest

"Leah?" Seth calls once Jacob is done removing the glass and the smell of fresh blood is now replaced with the metallic scent of dried blood. Hearing Seth's voice Leah seems to finally come out of her trance and looks around at her surroundings. "Leah, do you remember what happened?" Seth asks cautiously. Seth growls deeply to himself as a series of whispers erupts around the cliff – every wolf in La Push is now on the cliff and is staring at his crazy, naked sister.

"Seems like I've finally lost it." Leah says chuckling lightly to herself as she looks up at Seth. "And you know what the really fucked up part is?" Leah asks smiling from ear to ear. Seth shakes his head slowly feeling fear well up deep inside of him. "The fucked up part is I don't even remember what brought this on." Leah admits and begins laughing.

"Yea, told you she snapped." Paul says crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"I mean something happened." Leah admits nodding her head growing very serious. "I, I learned something or found out something. And now it's gone from me." Leah whispers to herself as her shoulders slump. "I tell ya. My life wouldn't be complete without karma coming along to FUCK IT UP!" Leah declares laughing again. All of the wolves stand in confusion as Leah Clearwater, the only female wolf ever, the bitch, the harpy, the shrew, the bitter and yet undoubtedly hot wildflower of La Push slowly begins to cry. "It was important, Seth." Leah states as tears begin to run down her cheeks. "Why? Why can't I remember anything?" Leah pleads looking at her brother.

"I don't know." Seth whispers and gently pulls Leah towards him and to his surprise she jumps into his arms crying. Everyone stands quietly in shock as Leah Clearwater cries her heart out letting whatever happened this morning out. Jacob looks around assessing everyone's expression as Leah finally breaks down and lets everyone see her in such a vulnerable state. The cubs are all very quiet and some of them are even wiping away tears of their own.

'Guess maybe they've all wanted to cry too for a while now.' Jacob wonders looking at all of them. 'They're too young to have experienced this but I'm sure Paul has kept them from getting it off their chest.' Jacob thinks as he shifts his gaze on Paul. To his surprise Paul sincerely looks worried for Leah and is even biting his bottom lip. Sam looks on with a mixture of emotions in his eyes hearing Leah cry into her brother's chest out of sadness and frustration. Jared as always is quiet and reserved in moments like this and seems anxious to have Leah stop. Collin and Brady, the inseparable pair, are sitting on the edge of the cliff. Collin's gaze is focused on the crashing waves below while Brady seems torn between looking at Seth and Leah or the ocean. 'Both boys seem ashamed to be present for this but don't feel right about leaving just yet.' Jacob's eyes move onto his own pack – Quil and Embry both have moved in closer to Seth and Leah almost in a flanking position. Quil has a quiet smile on his face, 'I guess she is way over do for something like this but Leah doesn't just cry over anything.' Jacob comments and he looks at Embry. Embry's face is pained and his hands are stuffed down in pockets. 'Does he want to hold her too?' Jacob wonders frowning and feeling concerned about Embry's intention. Jacob shakes his head of that last thought – which he knows is ridiculous considering how it is Embry. Then finally Seth, the dutiful little brother, who is gently rubbing Leah's back and telling her it's okay.

Eventually Leah is all out of tears and she takes a step back from Seth rubbing her eyes roughly. Leah takes a couple of deep breaths placing her hand on her chest and looks around at her surroundings really taking them in. Collin and Brady jump up quickly and everyone seems to stiffen awaiting the tirade that is about to come because yes, Leah Clearwater is still naked. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Paul says leaning forward watching Leah closely.

"I'm sorry." Leah says a bit louder. "I'm sorry." Leah says turning to look at Jacob. Jacob looks at Leah and is taken aback by what he sees but the image is gone just as quickly as it appeared. Leah turns around to face the others and with a sad, tired and yet genuine smile, "I'm sorry everyone." Leah Clearwater apologizes. "And thank you." Everyone is stunned and speechless – Leah Michelle Clearwater has just apologized and apologized of her own free will.

"Uh…you're, you're welcome." Sam says after a few minutes of silence.

"Here." Embry says offering Leah his shirt to put on.

"Thanks, Embry." Leah says quickly throwing the shirt on and tugging on the end to hide as much of her legs as possible.

"It's a little late for that." Quil says walking up to Leah and throwing an arm around her shoulder. Seth hangs his head and again everyone awaits the incoming tirade.

"It's never too late for some sense of decency." Leah states matter-of-factly crossing her arms which of course only causes the shirt to hike up some more against her thighs. "Besides I'm sure this wasn't anything compared to what's stored up in the spank bank." Leah mutters looking away.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day where Leah Clearwater is actually calm and sane." Paul comments earning some quick bunches from Jared, Collin and Brady along with some dark glares from Leah's pack mates. "I'm just being honest." Paul says in his own defense.

Leah looks down at her feet finally feeling the panic and fear dissipate from her body. Something had occurred that she dreaded – the pain was similar to the heartbreak she felt when Gran-Gran and her father died. 'But no one was hurt except for that snitching vampire chick from yesterday.' Leah thinks to herself. However, being around her brothers although would've annoyed her to no end yesterday was now a calming sensation. Leah felt calm as if she was finally at peace with her abilities and the fact that she was the only one. Was she? She was suddenly filled with doubt about what the Council had told her. Dropping her arms to her sides Leah looks down at the t-shirt Embry has given her – she can't help but chuckle as she looks down to see a sneering Wolverine. She loves Wolverine but always found it odd that sweet, love-able Embry does too.

"Leah, are you sure you're alright?" Jacob asks causing Leah to jump slightly.

"Sure, sure." Leah says quickly smiling up at her Alpha. "Sorry for freaking you out." Leah apologizes to no one in particular. Jacob watches as Leah seems to grow anxious with the silence that seems to greet her every time she speaks. Truth is they are all stunned and amazed by this sudden transformation but the only ones willing to test it are Quil and Paul. Paul has always been there pushing Leah's buttons as kids while Quil just always joked around too much for his own good at times.

"So are we, uh, done here?" Jared asking looking at Leah.

"What's your hurry?" Brady grumbles narrowing his eyes at Jared.

"Well I promised Kim I'd walk with her to school today." Jared answers shrugging his shoulders.

"School?!" Embry shouts causing everyone to jump. "SHIT! MY MOM'S GONNA GROUND ME…AGAIN!"

"You better move your ass." Leah says laughing as Embry nods his head at Leah and takes off running for home. "And you too. I'll damn your soul if you have to go back to summer school." Leah says with a hard frown pushing Seth away from the cliffs. With that everyone begins to quickly disperse heading back home to grab clothes and get to school. Jacob can't help but sigh and shake his head watching all the La Push wolves push, shove, fight and punch one another in a mad rush to hurry up, get back home and make it to school before they are tardy. Sure every single one of them could turn into a massive wolf larger than a horse but beneath it all they were all still a bunch of kids dealing with everyday life. That realization suddenly dawns on Leah as he watches her remind Seth of his schedule and where his homework is. Leah has gone through all of this on her own – sharing thoughts with a bunch of boys who had all up until they imprinted, and most likely still do, fantasized about her practically, well they actually do fantasize about her every single night. Thanks to Sam she wasn't allowed to tell any of her girlfriends meaning that she was now completely ostracized from them…did she even get to say good bye since many have long since left for college?

"Leah, can I talk to you?" Jacob calls as everyone pushes and shoves to get down the hill quickly. Leah looks back and nods her head but turns around telling Seth to hurry up and get to school.

"Jacob?" Sam calls. Jacob turns around to find Sam standing behind him with his arms crossed and a hard frown on his face.

"This is a pack matter, Sam." Jacob says meeting Sam's stare.

"When you asked me for help it became more than just a Leech Lover's problem." Sam growls out his lip curling.

"Yea, Jacob?" Leah asks coming up behind Jacob. Jacob coldly glares at Sam unwilling to be the first to break away from the eye contact – that would be a sign of weakness. "You know what? I'm going to go home and sleep." Leah says slowly backing away. "Sam you should go let Emily know what the emergency was and Jacob you should hurry up and get to school. You've especially missed way too many days." The two Alphas still continued to stare daggers at one another. "Yea, right. Alphas." Leah says with a sigh turning to walk away.

"Leah, wait." Sam calls giving in to look at the retreating form of Leah. Jacob can't help but smile smugly as Sam's shoulders slump in defeat. Leah turns around looking at Sam for what seems like the first time in a long time. Leah no longer sees the boy she crushed on for three years or the boy she fell in love with a year ago. The dark black eyes that felt as if they could pierce her soul were now just dark pools of a man who has seen way too many things and bears too much responsibility. Her heart no longer ached for him nor did she have any feelings of resentment towards him – she was just looking at Sam Uley, a boy she's known her whole life and nothing more. This realization confused Leah and she couldn't help but wonder if her strange dream was the reason for the new emotions swelling inside of her. "Leah? Leah?" Sam calls waving a hand in front of Leah's face shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yea, sorry about that. What were you saying?" Leah asks smiling up at Sam. Jacob growls deeply his hands clenching into tight fists. "Make it quick Sam otherwise Jacob's going to be late for school." Leah says frowning at Jacob.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sam asks reaching out to touch Leah but pulling back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Like I said, I don't know." Leah answers truthfully frowning slightly. "But, I am okay. In fact I've never felt better. So don't worry your gigantic meathead over me." Leah says slapping Sam's shoulder. "I'm Black's problem now." Leah says smiling evilly at Jacob. "See you boys later." Leah greets and takes off running down the hill towards home.

"Jacob." Sam says looking at Jacob from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know how to answer your question, Sam." Jacob admits shrugging his shoulders. "Don't tell me you're going to miss that forlorn look in her eyes?" Jacob mocks. Sam turns and looks at him obviously torn between the hurt that Leah no longer loved him and relief that she was no longer in pain along with the embarrassment that Jacob noticed. "I never did like you two together anyway." Jacob grumbles running down the hill. 'I've seen it but I'll never truly understand what Leah saw in him.' Jacob grumbles watching Leah's form gracefully run down the hill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!" Leah calls running up to Jake. Jake turns around and has a huge goofy grin on his face as Leah waves at him running. He loves watching her run especially when she's running towards him. The way her eyes shine when she's calling his name and the way her boobs bounce even though she is wearing a bra. Jacob blushes slightly as he quickly turns around to hide his excitement from Leah.

"Think of Granny Lily. Granny Lily. Granny Lily in her bathrobe." Jake tells himself quickly to get the image of the bouncing, hot, soft, "Idiot!" Jake mutters to himself and instead opts to hold a book down in front of himself. "Hey Lee-Lee." Jake greets smiling at Leah who's now caught up with him.

"I swear Jacob Black you must enjoy making me feel so unwanted." Leah teases bumping Jake with her shoulder. Jake blushes slightly as he feels Leah boob brush against him in the process.

"Well what guy wouldn't want some 15-year old girl chasing after them?" Jake asks smiling smugly.

"Touché." Leah says giggling. "Well what 15-year old girl wouldn't want to chase after you? You're adorable Jacob Black." Leah says winking at Jacob. Jacob's heart begins to race as he looks up at Leah. "What's the rush, Jake?" Leah asks walking home with Jake as a familiar voice calls out.

"HEY LEE-LEE!! JAKE!! WAIT FOR ME!" Seth yells running after the pair waving his hand frantically.

"C'mon Seth!" Leah yells shaking her head as Seth runs towards them.

"Hey Seth." Jake greets smiling down at Leah's 9-year old brother Seth.

"Hey Jake!" Seth greets excitedly smiling up at Jake. "Why didn't you wait for us after school?" Seth asks looking hurt.

"Oh, well I have to hurry up and get home to help Dad with dinner." Jake explains turning to finish his walk home.

"Wow, you really help your Dad out a lot." Seth says smiling up at Jake with adoration filled eyes.

"He has to since Rebecca skipped out." Leah grumbles while gritting her teeth.

"Rebecca got married, Lee-Lee." Seth says matter-of-factly. "She'll be back." Leah looks down at Seth and seems to shake her head but only looks straight ahead.

"Uh, well what did you have to tell me, Lee-Lee?" Jake asks looking over at Leah. Leah suddenly blushes as Seth looks up at her waiting to hear the news as well.

"Who said I wanted to tell you something?" Leah asks frowning.

"No one did but whenever you call my name three times in a row it means you're excited and have some news." Jake says moving around Seth to stand next to Leah. He can't help but frown noticing how she's still taller than him.

"Oh, well…it's really not _news_." Leah says rubbing her arm. "But it's more of a question."

"Go ahead."

"Well…what do you know about Sam Uley?" Leah asks growing serious.

"Sam?!" Jake asks shocked as he stops walking to glare up at Leah. Jake watches Leah closely as she nods her head and her lips form a tight straight line. "Like what?" Jake asks suspiciously.

"Have you heard any rumors about him liking someone?" Leah asks a blush creeping to her cheeks. Jake narrows his eyes and finds his hard on from earlier is completely gone.

"No, no I haven't. Why you ask? Do you think he likes you?" Jake asks growing more and more aggravated. Leah only shrugs her shoulders refusing to look Jake in the eye.

"Sarah and Lisa seem to." Seth chimes in humming to himself earning a quick slap to the back of the head from Leah.

"All they do is gossip." Jake snaps. "Don't tell me you're interested in him." Jake demands getting angrier. A part of him felt bad because he was losing his temper with Leah but the other part of him was just so jealous.

"I don't know…maybe." Leah admits shrugging her shoulders.

"Why? What's so great about him?" Jacob asks jumping in front of Leah and blocking her path. Leah looks down at Jake surprised by his outbursts. "Tell me Lee." Jake demands his jaw squaring.

"Uh…well, he's tall, good-looking, mature, calm," Jake's eyes narrow as _his_ girlfriend begins to ramble off Sam Uley's good traits. Sure they weren't dating but they had a special relationship – a bond. She laughed at all his jokes and hugged him just because.

"And he's quiet, lacks a sense of humor, and is nothing but a giant meat-headed…ass." Jake adds smiling at a shocked Leah Clearwater. "Trust me, Lee-Lee; you can do so much better than Sam Uley."

"The elders all think he's wonderful and perfect for the rez." Seth adds but quickly regrets his comment when Jake glares at him. "Sorry."

"Well Jacob Black." Leah says getting over her shock and smiling down at Jake. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." Leah says leaning forward only inches away from Jake's face. Jake swallows the lump in his throat as he looks at Leah's full lips that have a slight sheen to them.

"I'm not jealous." Jake states closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He hears her giggles and feels his heart race. Her breath smells so sweet, like cotton candy, and cools his burning face.

"I think you're lying." Leah whispers in his ear. Jake opens his eyes turning his head in the direction of Leah's voice. His breath catches as he turns and sees Leah's hazel eyes staring back at him with the same surprise. He realizes that their lips are barely centimeters apart. He can feel her breath on his lips and his lick his lips in anticipation.

"KISS HER!" A deep voice yells behind them and the two quickly separate a blush creeping on both of their cheeks. Jacob quickly looks behind Leah and Seth to see some of the older boys grinning at them. Sam is among them and he has an annoyed look on his face. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO LITTLE KIDS, LEE-LEE!" Paul sneers laughing.

"SHUT UP, PAUL!" Leah yells back at him.

"AWE, DID WE RUIN YOUR TENDER MOMENT WITH YOUR PRECIOUS JAKIE? HEY JAKE! YOU GONNA POP HER CHERRY?" Jake blushes and looks over at Leah who is shaking uncontrollably. She hasn't turned around and seemed unaware that Sam was among them.

"Pop her cherry? Leah you have cherries?" Seth asks looking up at Leah with a hurt frown. "I want some."

"SH-SHUT UP, SETH!" Leah yells turning on Seth. Seth jumps and hides behind Jake more than aware of his sister's temper. "YOU NEED TO GROW THE FUCK UP, PAUL! YOU AND YOUR FUCKED UP FRIENDS!" Leah yells whirling around to face her assailant with fire in her eyes.

"Calm down, Clearwater." Paul says standing only a couple of feet away from the small group. "It was just a joke." Paul says smirking down at Leah. "Jacob, Seth how are you two doing?"

"Jump off a cliff." Jake greets looking highly annoyed.

"Ouch, guess I really did interrupt a tender moment between you two lovebirds." Paul says edging closer to Leah. "And here I thought we had something special." Paul teases wrapping an arm around Leah's waist. Jake watches as Leah tenses from the contact but stands stock still with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Jake finds his annoyance with the boys presence grow when he notices Paul looking down Leah's shirt – with her arms crossed so tightly they only make her chest stand out more.

"Leave her alone, Paul." Jake demands taking a determined step towards Paul.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" Paul asks pulling Leah closer to him and smiling down at Jake.

"I'll," Jake begins but is cut off by Leah.

"Give it a rest, Paul." Leah says quickly glaring at Paul. "Why do you always have to start picking on little kids? You're such an ass." Leah snaps pushing Paul off of her. Jacob looks at Leah shocked that she referred to him as a 'little kid'.

"Always protecting your _little_ Jake, huh?" Paul asks putting emphasis on the word little.

"Leave them alone, Paul." Sam says gruffly putting a hand on Paul's shoulder. The two boys share a look and Paul concedes.

"Fine, whatever. Always a pleasure Clearwater." Paul says leaning in and brushing his lips against Leah's ear and seems to whisper something in her ear earning a quick knee jerk to the groin which he blocks with his hand. "You're starting to become predictable." Paul teases and walks away laughing.

"I'm sorry about that." Sam says once Paul and the other boys are further down the road.

"Some friends you have." Jake mutters glaring angrily at Sam. Sam only looks down at him and smiles which enrages Jake.

"Yea, you're right about that. But, Paul doesn't reflect the kind of person I am." Sam says ruffling Jake's hair playfully. Jake quickly jerks his head back and moves to stand next to Leah with Seth still hiding behind him. "Well again I'm sorry about that, Leah." Sam says turning his full attention onto Leah.

"Thank you." Leah says smiling sweetly. "Not that I really needed it."

"Yea, I know." Sam says laughing running a hand through his shoulder length hair. "We all know Leah Clearwater doesn't need someone to rescue her."

"Yea, but it was really nice of you." Leah says giggling earning a shocked and disgusted look from Jake. "I wouldn't mind if _you_ did it again though." Leah says smiling up at Sam leaning in slightly.

"Really?" Sam asks hopefully. Leah giggles again and nods her head. "Oh, uh, well you, you wouldn't mind – that is, rather, uh – well," Sam says laughing nervously looking down at the ground.

"Just spit it out, Uley." Leah says in a huff but smiling sweetly the whole time.

"Would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" Sam asks looking up at Leah hopefully. Unnoticed is the look of shock on Jake's face as Leah is standing beside him flirting with Sam Uley – Sam Uley of all people and right in front of him like he wasn't even there.

'We're supposed to be hanging out Friday night.' Jake thinks to himself looking up at Leah hoping that she'll shoot him down. 'Tell him no and never.' He pleads internally.

"Friday night? I can't." Leah says apologetically. "But, I'm free Saturday night."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Saturday night then. Well, well I'll see you around school then." Sam says smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Yea, bye." Leah says waving bye to Sam as he turns and heads down the road every once in a while throwing a glance back at Leah. "Wow, I just got asked out on a date." Leah whispers once Sam takes off running to catch up with Paul and the others.

"Is that good?" Seth asks coming out from behind his shield and standing in front of Leah.

"It's better than good." Leah says grabbing hold of Seth's hands. "IT'S GREAT!" Leah says spinning around with Seth laughing. "Hey, Jake!" Leah calls but is surprised to see Jake stomping away from her. "Jake wait we're coming over." Leah calls.

"No you're not." Jake says over his shoulder. "I've wasted enough time with you Leah." Jake says matter-of-factly.

"Wasted enough time?" Leah repeats and runs to catch up with Jake. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not just some little kid." Jake snaps once Leah catches up with him.

"I know you're not. That was just Paul being a jerk." Leah explains.

"And that Sam Uley is another jerk!" Jake says angrily looking straight ahead. "He's no good, Lee-Lee. Don't go out with him." Jake pleads.

"No good? Sam Uley?" Leah asks and starts laughing. "Jake I've caused more trouble in the last month then Sam has caused his entire life." Leah says wrapping her arm around Jake's neck as she usually does when he makes her laugh.

"I'm serious, Lee-Lee." Jake says shaking her off of him. "You know what? FINE! DATE YOUR PRECIOUS SAM ULEY! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE BREAKS YOUR HEART!" Jake snaps and takes off running away from Leah.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob watches Leah carefully as he sighs deeply. After that their relationship became pretty strained – he never did forgive her for going out with Sam that Saturday. She tried to tell him about her date and all he did was snap at her. He stopped talking to Leah except for when she came over to talk to Rachel or when the Black, Clearwater and Charlie Swan had their usual gatherings. When he was finally over his jealousy Leah was so into Sam at that point that she never paid him much attention and then Bella came into town and she was the exact opposite of Leah Clearwater – and it was that extreme that he loved. Jacob chuckled darkly to himself realizing that he only loved Bella Swan because deep down inside he still loved Leah Clearwater and needed to fill that void with something that wasn't her. Her complete polar opposite. Leah's tan while Bella was pale. Leah was athletic while Bella made walking an Olympic event. Leah was out-going while Bella was reserved. Leah was aggressive while Bella was passive. Leah was his first love and he got struck out even before making it up to bat.

"What's so funny?" Leah asks turning around and smiling at Jake. Jake freezes and is dazed for a second as the memories of 'his' Lee-Lee comes back to him – he sees _her_ smile and not the evil twisted smile of post-Sam Leah.

"Just reminiscing." Jake admits walking alongside Leah.

"Really? What was so funny about it?" Leah asks genuinely curious.

"I just realized something about myself and…now it's too late to do anything with the knowledge." Jake says frowning.

"Too late? That doesn't sound like something an Alpha should say." Leah comments

"Guess it doesn't." Jake admits quietly looking at Leah. "Look, I do need to get to school but I want to talk to you after school, okay?" Jake asks looking down at his Beta.

"Okay." Leah agrees not meeting his gaze. "Are we going to see the leeches?"

"Yea, yea we are." Jake admits. "Meet me at my house. After school." Jake says and takes off running for home. Leah watches as Jake disappears behind some trees heading home.

"Don't really want to see the leeches." Leah whispers to herself and takes off running for home anxious for a pair of bottoms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, never thought I'd update this story so soon. Truth is this was originally part of chapter 4 but I opted to break it up since it was getting to be so long. I'm really happy to hear, ugh, read all of the wonderful reviews peeps are giving my story. But, I know, oh, I know somewhere out there someone is just itching to send me a flame. And when it comes…I'll of course throw a fit, cussing up a storm, eventually calming down and taking what they say into serious consideration. But, then again I'm not always the optimist. But again thank you, thank you, thank you all for reading my story. By the way, in case you're wondering where the genetic marker came from I read a comment where someone said that because it was in the book that Leah couldn't have kids that meant it was impossible. They stated that only males can carry on the gene which is a loophole within itself because…you know what. I'm just going to let the characters figure it out and explain because that is coming up within the next couple of chapters. ^-^ But read and review. Who knows I might get lucky and write another chapter during a brief break at the J-O-B.


	6. Presents and Tears

Presents and Tears

"Need some bottoms." Leah grumbles to herself as she cuts through the woods heading towards home. Leah never imagined that heading home in the early morning while more than half of La Push's residents were heading to school could be so trying. "Why can't everyone just get to school early?" Leah continues grumbling to herself as she jumps over a fallen tree and lands lightly on her feet. "Stupid shirt." Leah grumbles again tugging the shirt down thanking God that no one is around to see her in this predicament – not that her brothers hadn't already gotten an eye full.

"Leah?" A deep voice calls surprising Leah and causing her to spin around. Leah's eyes grow huge as she sees a boy standing on the trail looking at her strangely. Leah bites her bottom lip as she recognizes her next door neighbor, Noah Hunter. Noah's a tall boy about 6'2" even at the age of 18, with cool light brown eyes, deep red colored skin and short black hair. Leah notices that it seems he had his hair shaved in the back but the hair at the top is still about shoulder length and tied up in a pony-tail. He's really a good-looking boy.

"Hey Noah." Leah says nervously giving a short wave.

"Hey…Leah." Noah greets back frowning at Leah. "Are, are you alright?" Noah asks taking in Leah's appearance – her face is streaked, obviously with tears, and she's wearing an oversized t-shirt and what seems like nothing else.

"Yea, I'm fine." Leah answers too quickly for Noah's taste. Noah opens his mouth preparing to say something but is cut off by Leah. "Heading off to school, huh?" Noah nods his head but begins coming off the trail and approaching Leah. "Well you really should get going so that you're not late." Leah says slowly backing away keeping her shirt tugged down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Noah asks stopping his approach noticing that for every step he takes Leah takes another back. Leah nods her head smiling dumbly. "Okay." Noah drags out lacking confidence in his voice. "Well…I guess I'll go on to school then?" Again Leah nods her head. "And you're?"

"Heading home." Leah says pointing in the direction of the Clearwater home.

"Right." Noah says nodding his head one time. "And where are you coming from?" Leah narrows her eyes at his question but Noah is unfazed and still looks at her waiting for her response.

"That's none of your business, Hunter." Leah says coldly.

"Well…I disagree." Noah states matter-of-factly. "The way I see it – we're neighbors and neighbors need to look out for one another." Noah explains smiling at Leah.

"That is true but there's come a point where you're not 'looking out' but rather butting your nose in where it's not wanted." Leah snaps clenching her fists even tighter.

"You've been crying." Noah states with a hard frown causing Leah to stiffen. "Do you feel better since you cried?" Noah asks tilting his head to the side. Leah feels her face grow hot under the scrutiny from the boy-next-door. "My little sister says she always feels better after a good cry." He adds nonchalantly. "As long as you got if off your chest you'll be fine. See ya, Clearwater." Noah says and with that he turns and walks away leaving Leah alone in the woods. Leah watches stunned as Noah's figure becomes smaller and smaller – she's slightly frightened when he suddenly stiffens. But then she giggles to herself when she realizes that he just looked at his watch and breaks off running towards school.

"Idiot." Leah mumbles to herself and hurries home. Leah is relieved to find the house empty – meaning that Seth was already gone off to school and her Mom at work. Leah couldn't remember the last time she was actually at home alone. She heads towards the bathroom and draws herself a bath – a nice hot bath. Leah removes Embry's shirt and tosses it in a corner of the bathroom and turns around to inspect her back. She sighs deeply at the sight of the dried blood which is smeared all over her back from most likely a combination of the tree and the cliff wall she was slammed into along with possible finger and handprints from Jacob and Seth. "You cried in front of them all." Leah tells her reflection. "You swore you'd never be that weak." After looking at herself as if waiting for a response back Leah shrugs her shoulders and turns off the bathwater.

She carefully steps into the hot tub and sighs deeply allowing her body to slide down letting the hot water wash over her whole body. Her muscles tighten from the heat but then quickly relax adjusting to the temperature. She lays back letting her mind wander and she frowns thinking about her 'episode' this morning. She remembers talking to Embry right before she fell asleep promising him to try and be a bit less bitchy and mental – but what happens? She wakes up from a night terror; nightmare isn't powerful enough of a word, and starts off running towards a lion's den where she could've been killed. And then to make matters even crazier then she runs to the cliffs like a lemming. 'Maybe that's why the little bastards do it.' Leah thinks to herself as she sinks down deeper blowing bubbles. And then she was being 'bitchy' to Noah who was genuinely concerned. Growling Leah throws her head back bumping it roughly against the tub. She listens silently to the sound of the house settling in the wind, the appliances downstairs humming, the leaves rustling out in the trees and if she concentrates even harder she can hear the ocean.

Dunking her head underneath the water Leah lies still holding her breath. Underneath the water the sights, sounds and smells are all completely blocked out and she can think. She feels at peace in the surrounding darkness and void that she's created in the tiny porcelain tub. Leah relaxes her mind and concentrates on the wolf spirit deep within her – coaxing her to come out, to appear before her. If they truly become one will Leah then be able to travel through the spirit world? She imagines a giant light gray wolf appearing before her eyes with a slight build that definitely shows well defined muscles underneath the fur. A long slim muzzle that opens to reveal sharp white canines dripping with saliva. Then as the rest of the body comes into view there is a flash of dark brown eyes and an angry, primal snarl. Leah quickly sits up in the tub feeling her heart racing and her head swirling with a blur of images she can't make out.

"Let's not do that again." Leah says gasping for air as the images slowly die down and fade away. Blinking away the fog she looks down to see the water dyed red from the blood. Leah's nose wrinkles at the thought of blood in her hair and watches as the water slowly goes down the drain. She sits quietly starring as the water swirls around carrying everything that was on her with it and Leah smiles to herself because it kind of feels as if all of her fears and hatred seems to go with it. Standing up she turns on the shower and decides to do something she hasn't done for months – wash her hair; with actual shampoo and conditioner. She hums to herself enjoying the feeling of her fingers massaging her scalp removing all the dead skin, dirt and whatever else is up there in her hair. Hanging out with the boys meant that her grooming constituted rolling around in a stream, creek or river and then nipping at her skin like some common dog.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leah sits growling deeply to herself in her wolf form ignoring her screaming body. Her body is screaming for some kind of release beyond what she's been doing for the last hour. Her lips curl as the ache shoots up her spine into her neck and then quickly back down to her right leg. 'No.' She commands her body sternly. Again the pain shoots up and down her spine causing her to shiver. She jumps up snarling, growling and snapping at the air around her – her entire body tense and tight.

'Just give it up.' Quil says walking up to her laughing in his wolfish way. She snarls at him now her body tight afraid to move and she lowers her head as he comes closer. 'You'll feel better.' Quil says in a sing song way still smiling.

'No.' The gray wolf before him states still lowering her head.

'Oh, don't look so submissive. I mean I know I'm awesome as shit.' Quil teases as he watches the fur on Leah's back bristle. Shrugging his shoulders he sits down right in front of her and proceeds to scratch himself with his right leg enjoying the scratch so much that he shivers. 'Man that feels so good.' Quil says looking over at Leah smugly.

'What are _you_ doing?' Embry asks joining the pair in the clearing.

'What's it look like?' Quil asks jumping up and shaking his body with his tongue lulling out his mouth. 'Scratching. And boy did it feel so~o good.' Quil says turning his full attention on Leah who still hasn't moved. Embry turns his attention towards his sister and whimpers slightly from the tense pose she's crouched in.

'Leah?' Embry asks taking a step.

'Don't. Come. Near. Me.' Leah growls shutting her eyes as the urge hits her again.

'C'mon Lee.' Quil says encouragingly. 'Don't fight it anymore. Join us. All are welcome.' Quil says slowly in a creepy cult leader type fashion. 'All are welcome.'

'Just, just shut it Ateara.' Leah snaps as she whimpers from the pain. The two wolves watch as Leah begins to breathe deeply and whimpers pitifully. 'I'm not a dog. I won't give in and sit up in the middle of woods scratching myself.' And again she shivers. Both sit down as Leah's leg rises unconsciously and begins to kick in the air as she stretches and moans. The playful look in Quil's eyes slowly disappears and is replaced with a quiet and intense stare. Embry sits down and carefully watches Leah taking in every movement her body makes. 'I. Am. A. Lady. And, oh.' Leah says she rolls over onto her back. 'Fuck me.' Leah moans and sits up quickly giving into the biting urge and begins scratching desperately at the itch that has been tormenting her. Quil and Embry look at each other sharing a glance and turn their full attention back on the scratching, stretching, moaning and now heavily panting Leah from the pleasure and release her body is feeling. The boys' eyes grow huge as Leah phases back still scratching her lower back now completely lost in the sensation. "Man that feels so good." Leah says finally sighing and feeling the itch dissipate. Opening her eyes she sees a heavily panting Quil and Embry staring down at her with a far off gaze in both their eyes. Her face burns red as she quickly explodes into her wolf form and is bombarded with the images of seeing her self stretch, moan and groan along with the boys added touch of her whispering, "Fuck me" over and over again in their heads. 'You perverts!' Leah snarls and pounces on both boys biting and clawing at them mercilessly.

'Leah enough.' Sam commands in her head stopping her in her vicious assault. She jumps off both boys but replays exactly what prompted her attack. Sam growls at the images, 'That's still no cause to attack them, Leah.' Sam snaps causing Leah to whimper. 'You're done with patrol. Head home now.' Sam commands in that painful Alpha tone. Leah turns her back on the bleeding boys growling curses and promises at Sam.

'Ow, I think she shredded my ear.' Embry whimpers struggling to pick himself up.

'Yea, mine too. HA! But it was worth it. That's an image that's going into the spank bank for LIFE!' Quil says rolling over onto his side panting and laughing. A highly embarrassed Leah phases into her human form and runs home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leah finishes her shower and rolls her eyes at the memory. After that the boys took every opportunity to make a deposit into the 'spank bank' whenever possible. Sam even tried to order them not to look but it seems that not even an Alpha's command can over a whole pack of teenage boys' raging hormones. Sam couldn't look Leah in the eye for weeks – Paul chalked it up to the fact that they had never slept together as everyone had originally thought and now everyday there some new pack porn.

Heading back to her room with a towel wrapped around her body and her head Leah is very pleased that she never gave into Sam's incessant begging to sleep with him. Sitting on her bed she begins to brush out her hair and notices a bag sitting on top of her dresser. She continues brushing out the knots trying to recall where the bag could've come from and why it was there. Finishing with her hair she gets up and walks over to the bag and finds a handful of neatly wrapped presents – Christmas presents. Quickly tossing the bag onto her bed she rummages through her drawers and finds only a pair of jeans and a thin long-sleeved faded yellow shirt. "Well if I'm going to apologize to a coven of leeches I guess I should at least look nice. And it'll be an added reason to ensure I don't lose my temper." Leah reasons with herself quickly throwing the clothes on. She'll make Seth do the laundry when he gets back from school.

Jumping on her bed Leah crosses her legs and pulls the bag into her lap and dumps out its contents surprised by the amount gifts she actually has. She notices a small jewelry shaped box wrapped in childish reindeers baring Seth's name, a silver wrapped gift from her mother, a gold present from Emily and Sam, another jewelry box shaped gift that's red from Jacob, a small taped gift bag from Charlie and finally an envelope from Embry and Quil. Leah looks surprised to see so many gifts and feels guilt well up inside of her because she didn't bother to get anyone anything. She, in fact, couldn't even remember them offering her the gifts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie has decided to invite everyone over to his house for a small Christmas party and the tiny house is crammed full with 10 wolves, 5 imprints, 3 humans, 2 stupid leeches and a creepy little half-demon spawn. Leah chuckles lightly to herself as she adds a Twelve Days of Christmas spin to the list. This earns her a cold glare from the male vampire but she only smiles smugly under heavy lids. 'It's all dependent upon one's view of the world.' Leah explains to him and yawns as he nods his head and turns around. She looks around at the happy, joyous scene occurring around her. Leah feels lucky to have found a spot on the stairs away from the others; usually Christmas is her favorite time of the year but right now the hope, cheer and joy just isn't in her. She sighs sadly missing her father and rests her head on her knees.

With the impending doom of the Italian leeches Leah's been extra tense and vigilant. She's been running her own schedule along with Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob's. They protested but when she reminds them of school and the ever increasing possibility of summer school, again, they easily caved in. Jacob told her he didn't want her outside by herself while everyone was partying – she made a snide comment asking how this party was different from any other but he instead acted like he just hadn't heard her. Truth was she was going to sleep while the others were partying…near her Daddy. Edward turns and looks back at Leah who is staring silently at the lights and the decorations. Sensing someone watching her she looks up to see him looking at her with…what is that? Sadness? Pity is more like it. She growls annoyed. 'I don't need your pity, mind-reading leech.' Leah snaps her muscles tightening. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"Le, Leah?" Leah allows her eyes to trail over and sees Emily standing in front of her smiling nervously. "Mer, Merry Christmas, Leah." Emily greets trying to put on a warm smile. Leah finally turns her head to face Emily and covers her mouth as she yawns again.

"Merry Christmas, Emily." Leah says resting her chin in the palm of her hand. The two cousins were amiable to one another but there was still a strain in their relationship. Leah didn't blame Emily completely but still couldn't get over the feelings of betrayal.

"Nice party, huh?" Emily asks trying to strike up a conversation with Leah. Leah nods her head with a tired smile on her face but rolls her eyes nonetheless. "Uh…congrats on winning the game." Emily says leaning against the wall still trying to strike up a conversation. Leah looks up confused for a second and then remembers that they all played 'Name that Christmas Song' and she wiped the floor with everyone. If there was anything to get Leah's full attention and excited it was a competition.

"Thanks." Leah says rubbing her face in an effort to stay somewhat alert.

"Uh…well, you look tired." Emily comments after a couple minutes of silence. Leah nods her head not really in the mood to discuss the upcoming fight with an imprint.

"It's just the lighting." Leah says pointing around at the lights. Emily looks around and turns back to Leah confused. Leah chuckles lightly to herself – Emily never was one for subtle jokes. Her jokes were always straight forward and obvious. "Don't worry about it." Leah says brushing her off.

"Well…Sam and I got you a Christmas gift." Emily says brightly shoving her gift right into Leah's face. Leah stares at the gift strangely for a couple of seconds and looks up at Emily who is smiling nervously. Leaning back Leah notices Sam standing behind Emily with his arms crossed glaring warningly at Leah. Leah can tell in his head he is screaming: Take the damn gift and be appreciative. Don't hurt her feelings. Leah glares back at Sam annoyed by his presence.

"Thanks, Emily." Leah says taking the package from her cousin's hands and placing it behind her. "You shouldn't have and I mean that. Things are rough enough as is without buying people shit."

"No, we wanted to do this." Emily says proudly. "Aren't you gonna open it?" She asks smiling brightly.

"No." Leah answers flatly as she turns her neck and the bones crack. Leah's intention wasn't to intimidate Emily but rather to get out the knot she was carrying all afternoon. Emily quickly backs away and Sam growls lowly but enough for anyone with supersensitive hearing can tell. All of the wolves grow silent and look over in the direction of the stairs but Leah continues on cracking her knuckles pretending not to notice. "I'll open it after the drama is over. Besides I'm not going home after this." Leah admits leaning back and resting her elbows on the stairs.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Emily says putting on a brave smile.

"Don't worry, Emily. I'll open it afterwards. Scouts honor." Leah says and throws up the girl scouts symbol. Emily giggles and walks away feeling very proud of herself. Leah rests her head on a step and stares up at the ceiling not in the mood to see Sam's pitiful look of gratitude.

"Nice save, Lee." Jacob whispers beside her. Leah rolls her head over to see Jacob smiling at her in between the banister rails.

"It wasn't a save, Jake." Leah says fighting back a yawn. "It was the truth. I don't want to get too caught up in the material things right now." Leah admits closing her eyes.

"It'll be alright, Lee." Jake whispers leaning against the rails.

"You don't sound too confident." Leah whispers opening her eyes to look at her Alpha.

"Come with me." Jacob says seriously immediately getting Leah's attention. The two walk outside into the backyard. Leah feels her head clear once the cold night air hits her body and she frowns at the flannel shirt she's wearing. Jacob watches silently as she removes it, tying it around her waist and sits down on the back steps.

"Spit it out." Leah says after looking up at Jacob for a couple of minutes. Sighing deeply he sits down beside her and Leah is confused by the close proximity of their bodies – his arm touching hers and thigh pressed up against hers. "This must be serious." Leah whispers looking up at Jacob.

"I don't want you there." Jacob says looking down at his hands.

"Don't' want me where?" Leah asks carefully.

"Where?" He chuckles darkly at the question. "You know where, Lee-Lee." Leah looks up at Jacob surprised to hear him using her old nickname – mainly because he hasn't called her that in almost 5-years. She leans against him and he rests his head on top of hers. "I don't want you to get hurt." Jake admits.

"Jake, I'll be alright." Leah says wrapping her arm around his. She's surprised to notice just how much bigger he's gotten. She notices how his body tenses and his fingers intertwine with hers.

"I don't want," Jake begins but Leah cuts him off.

"I won't try to be top dog." Leah whispers shaking her head. "I promise." Leah says tilting her head to look up at him. Jake lifts his head and looks down at Leah and she can see the concern in his eyes.

"Don't make me break _my_ promise." He says pulling his arm free and wrapping it around Leah's shoulders pulling her closer to him. She chuckles remembering exactly the promise he is referring to and she pulls back away from him. She smiles as he reluctantly lets her go and looks at her.

"Let's seal the deal then." Leah says taking out her pinkie and spitting on it.

"I thought ladies didn't spit." Jake teases laughing as he takes out his pinkie and does the same.

"Eh, details, details." Leah says quickly waving her hand dismissively. The two friends' fingers lock into a silent pact both agreeing to protect one another and to no matter what come out alive. The rest of the party went smoothly from there where eventually Seth carried Leah home in his arms and she slept in her own bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom or Seth must've collected them then." Leah answers smiling down at all of the gifts. She reaches over and opens Emily's – most likely Sam didn't have anything to do with it. Opening the gift Leah is surprised to see a hand carved picture frame with a light gray wolf resting in the bottom left corner, a yellow wildflower in the top right and the words 'Leah & Friends' at the top. Leah marvels at the details of the job and smiles warmly knowing that the gift really is from both Emily and Sam. Sam carved it while Emily painted it and obviously came up with the idea since Leah always kept pictures of her best friends in a special frame. She gently places the gift aside and moves on to Seth's present. Leah marvels at the small little charms she finds inside which is a white crescent moon and a red star. She's even surprised to see his name sketched into the star and her name in the moon. "He's actually gotten better with his woodwork." Leah says placing the charms back in their box and placing them down next to the picture frame.

She sits quietly debating whose gift to open next and opts for Jacob's wondering what he would've gotten her. She feels tears roll down her cheeks at what she's inside the box – 5 more charms but they are all in the shape of wolves in 5 distinct colors. A big red wolf standing straight and tall, "Jacob." Leah says inspecting it carefully before putting it down. A big chocolate colored wolf sitting very still, "Embry." The next is a dark gray wolf standing proudly with a smug wolfish grin, "Definitely, Quil." Leah says laughing and at the same marveling at the details. Next is a sandy colored wolf with his mouth open in a perpetual carefree laugh, "Seth." And then finally was the light gray wolf. Leah looks at it carefully and notices how it's slightly smaller than all the others and is forever frozen in a running position. She puts them all in their box and takes a moment to wipe away the tears that won't stop falling. Eventually she calms down and moves onto Embry and Quil's gift quickly opening the envelope to find a card inside. The card is of a simple snow-covered house with people inside obviously having a party and all the woodland creatures have gathered outside. Opening the card Leah is surprised to see a picture of 5 smiling faces staring back at her – she lets the picture fall into her lap as she notices Embry's handwriting.

"Christmas is a season full of joy, cheer, goodwill and hope. But sometimes it's hard to find all these things when everything around you seems to be spiraling down and taking you with it. But know that you're never alone and there's always someone there willing to offer a helping hand. We may have stopped traveling side-by-side down this road of life but know that you never left my mind and trust me when I say I'll be at that next stop along the way to pick up where we left off – Love Embry." Leah hugs the card crying even harder deep down regretting she chose to open this gift instead of saving it for last. Embry was always the sweetest and just knew how to tug at her heart when she least expected it.

Sniffing and laughing away her tears she picks up the picture and looks at it. Leah sees a picture of the pack smiling up at her. It was a picture from a bonfire years ago – their last bonfire together like this. A 14-year old Leah is laughing with her arms wrapped around an 11-year old Jake to her right and an 11-year old Embry to her left. Quil, 12 in the picture, is leaning in standing in front of Jake and an 8-year old Seth is grinning from ear-to-ear kneeling down in front of everyone throwing up the peace sign. Leah laughs harder as she notices two pair of rabbit ears behind her head courtesy of Jake and Embry. She remembers that Embry's mom had taken the picture and she starts laughing uncontrollably as she holds her sides. "Quil signed his name on the envelope, that ass. He tried to mooch off of Embry's gift." Leah flops back on her bed and catches her breath from laughing so hard – she stares up at the ceiling trying to remember when was the last time she laughed like this – when was the last she smiled like _that_, like the 14-year old Lee-Lee.

Pulling herself up Leah picks up Charlie's gift bag which is guaranteed not to make her cry since Charlie isn't a sentimental kind of guy. She opens the bag and begins pulling out tons of tissue paper until eventually she reaches the meat. Leah scratches her head as she looks down at an 8 GB SD memory card and a flash drive. She sits looking at the two gifts strangely, "When the hell am I ever going to use these?" Leah asks out loud but still making a mental note to thank Charlie when she sees him again. "And now the finale." Leah declares carefully opening her mother's gift. Leah feels herself growing anxious not just to see what her mother has given her but also written her. Sue and Harry Clearwater both decided that since they couldn't give their kids the big, extravagant Christmas' that are seen on TV they'd at least make the one gift meaningful. Ever since Leah could read her parents always wrote an encouraging message on the inside of the wrapping paper – which usually consisted of their parents' memories, proud moments and hopes for their future. Leah stops suddenly realization dawning on her that this was her first Christmas gift where her father hadn't written her something. There would be no proud words of how happy he is that she graduated from high school, no excitement about her track and field scholarship she would've accepted a couple of days after his death. No words of encouragement that she would be the best business major at Berkley. No hopes of taking the long drive for the summer camp – Leah shook her head blinking away the tears. She wouldn't think about what she had lost – all of those things she could get back but first she had to ensure that La Push was safe.

Turning over the rectangular box she's holding in her hand Leah gasps as she sees a brand new Canon EOS 5D Mark II with 22 mega pixels. Leah sits in shock staring at her Christmas gift and shakes her head in disbelief. "No, she couldn't have." Leah reasons with herself as she tries to calmly open the box without damaging it. She manages to open the box and out slides a Kodak M853 digital camera with the red skin. Leah laughs relieved that her mother hadn't plunked down her entire college fund to pay for a digital camera. Turning over the wrapping paper she sees her mother's handwriting.

_Dear Leah,_

_This has been a rough time without your Daddy, I know. I miss him deeply and I know you and Seth do too. But just remember that he's always loved you and most importantly he believed in you. We bought you this gift together – cherish it as I know you will. Use your father's gift to capture new and wonderful memories that you will cherish for a lifetime and beyond. Don't sit back waiting for change to happen, honey. You know that if you want something to happen you have to be willing to fight for it and make it happen. You taught me that. You've always been a headache and a handful but I wouldn't have it any other way. You've filled my life with excitement, love, joy and most importantly you've shown me how to fight for what's right. Just like Daddy always said, 'You're the prettiest boy we've ever known' and you've grown into a beautiful, smart, caring, clever, stubborn, loyal, and dutiful young woman. My hopes for next year, I really only have one: I want you to be less stubborn for once and let your guard down. Sam and the Council may have said you couldn't tell your friends what's been going on but that doesn't mean to shut them out of your life for good. Be bold, be daring and most importantly of all be Harry Micah and Susan Marie Clearwater's daughter._

_Love you always and eternally,_

_Mom and Daddy _

Leah hugs the letter and the camera to her chest sniffing and smiling warmly. She licks her lips and clears her throat as she neatly folds up her mother's wrapping paper and slides off her bed as the tears still continue to fall. Heading towards her closet Leah pulls out a small hatbox marked, 'Leah's Memories. Hands off Seth!' She opens the box and inside are the last 15-years worth of similar letters that she's received. Neatly and carefully she adds number 16 to the batch with the others. Inside the box is a small brown jewelry box that Leah takes out and carries back to her bed. She gently runs a finger over the intricate detailed carvings – it belonged to Gran-Gran that she received after she died. Smiling down at all of her treasures she feels warm and whole inside. Leah places Embry's photo in the picture frame from Sam and Emily. She opens up the small jewelry box and pulls out a braided charm necklace and bracelet. She holds both trinkets to her as she slips the bracelet on. The necklace already has a sun attached to it along with half of a heart. Leah carefully removes the heart and places it within the jewelry box and proceeds to add her new charms to the necklace. Leah carefully inspects the necklace trying to decide on her pattern and gets working on rearranging the charms with little beads in between each charm. Once her task is complete she smiles sweetly at her handiwork. The sun and the red wolf are in the middle – the Sun because the world does revolve around the Sun and Jake because he is the Alpha and the center of their pack. She has placed herself to Jake's right since she is his Beta and Quil is on the left since if she stepped down it would most likely be Quil who would step up. Then Embry comes after Quil and Seth after Leah. At the end are the two charms that Seth has given her the shooting red star after Seth and the cool, silent moon after Embry. Slipping it on over head Leah smiles down at her necklace but frowns realizing that Jake and the Sun have fallen in between her cleavage – with a sigh she tightens up the necklace to avoid any illicit jokes that Quil may have.

Leah now decides to finally turn on her new digital camera and is surprised to see the clock and date already set. Curiosity getting her she pushes the 'review' button and sees a picture of Seth grinning like an idiot in the very first shot. Leah chuckles because the shot is too close and slightly out of focus. She flips through and sees a photo of Seth and her mom waving, more photos of Seth, "Man what an ego." Leah comments as she flips through 17 more pictures of Seth taking more shots of his profile and his body. She stops and sees a photo of herself asleep on the porch obviously after a night of patrol. Her mouth is hanging open and in the next photo Seth is dangling a beetle over her opened mouth. Leah rolls her eyes and sees a photo of Jacob in mid-turn to look at who's behind him. From there another photo rampage ensues of Jacob and Seth, and then followed by a series of Quil and then finally Embry. "They've taken over 100 photos…of themselves." Leah grumbles as the next picture she sees is of her at the Christmas party. She's leaning against Jake now completely knocked out as he sits watching TV intently with his arm wrapped around her and Nessie sitting on his lap looking down at her. Leah stares carefully at Nessie in the photo and notices she has a sweet grandmotherly like smile which is an odd contrast to the serious look Jake has. "We, we almost look like a family." Leah whispers. Leah quickly moves on and sees photos of everyone else at the party before the picture recycles back to Seth.

Leah looks up from her camera as she hears her mother coming inside. Looking up at her clock she curses to herself as she quickly jumps up and runs to her closet for some shoes realizing that she's got 20-minutes before the boys are out of school. Quickly she grabs a pair of her light brown ugs boots, from two Christmas' ago and also catches a glimpse of a small MP3 player/radio a gift from the year before. She quickly throws on the shoes and pockets the MP3 player. "I will NOT lose my ugs to my temper." Leah declares as she slides them on and stands up to look at herself in the mirror. Leah nods her head determinedly as she gives herself one last look in the mirror, darts to her bed and gathers up her camera, the picture, the card and the jewelry box. She slips the camera on her wrist, places the picture frame on her desk, and stows the card and jewelry box back in its place and the hatbox back in her closet. "Leah?" Sue calls from inside the kitchen.

"Coming." Leah yells as she pops and runs down the stairs completely jumping over the banister. Running into the kitchen Leah sees a surprised Sue Clearwater staring back at her.

"Leah?" Sue whispers taking in her daughter's appearance. Leah feels tears well up in her eyes as she runs up to her mother and gives her a huge hug making sure it's not too tight.

"Thank you, Mom." Leah whispers crying into her mother's shoulder. Sue hugs Leah back crying herself. "Thank you, Mom. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I loved my gift and the letter and I love you." Leah says finally releasing her mother.

"I love you too, honey." Sue says wiping away her own tears. "Where are you going?"

"Oh…I have to meet Jak-ob after school. We're, we're going over the Cullens." Leah says with a sigh.

"You know they're really not evil." Sue says rubbing Leah's arm comfortingly. Leah can't help but sigh out of relief. She was afraid that Seth had let it slip that she went on a rampage and was attacked by Bella Cullen.

"Yea, I know. I'll be back later and don't worry I'll make sure Seth does his homework." Leah calls as she heads towards the front door.

"Wait, Leah." Her mother calls. Leah turns around with her hand on the doorknob. "You can't just go out like that." Leah looks down at her clothes and frowns not understanding what's wrong with her outfit. "You should at least wear a hat, scarf and gloves." Sue says matter-of-factly opening up the hallway closet and handing Leah her beige, wool, knitted beret, along with a matching scarf and gloves. Leah stands with a frown as her mother throws on the winter accessories and steps back with a smile. "Oh, this reminds me of when you were little. Same frown and all." Sue teases and quickly snatching Leah's camera from her wrist takes a picture. "Have fun and behave yourself." Sue says tossing the camera and heads towards the kitchen.

"Just so long as I don't run into Paul." Leah shouts back and takes off running down the drive and rounds the corner. Leah stops short as she sees a truck driving by and opts to walk at a normal 'human' pace so as not to draw too much attention. She waves as the person honks their horn at her and she's off running again. In less than 5 minutes she's outside the Blacks' house and knocks on the door hoping that either Billy or Rachel are home. Her ears twitch as she hears a moan and a deep growl and shakes her head not believing her senses. She knocks again more loudly and she feels her insides turn to ice as she hears some muffled whispers, shushes and threats. "Oh God no." Leah whispers as she hears two pair of footsteps approaching the door. The door opens and Leah sees a disheveled Rachel looking at her wide-eyed and surprised.

"Leah?" Rachel says smiling nervously.

"Rachel." Leah says narrowing her eyes at Rachel. "Jacob told me to meet him here." Leah explains picking up a mixed scent of Paul, Rachel and…and sweat?!

"Oh, okay." Rachel says nodding her head but a growl erupts behind her. "Quiet!" Rachel snaps.

"He's not here now." Paul says standing behind Rachel with nothing but a pair of drawers and Leah's jaw tightens as his arms snakes around Rachel's waist.

"I know that." Leah responds through clenched teeth.

"Then go away and come back later." Paul says dismissively.

"Paul!" Rachel snaps elbowing him in the stomach.

"You can come in Leah." Rachel says opening the door wider. Leah stands outside immovable.

"Yea, you know what? I'm just going to meet him at school." Leah says slowly backing away.

"Don't be silly." Rachel says smiling. "Well, well don't you look hot anyways?" Rachel says looking Leah up and down. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, nothing. Look I just remembered I need to make a stop. So I'll leave you two alone…and see you guys…later?" Leah says anxiously still slowly backing away.

"Oh…alright." Rachel says sadly. Leah nods her head and takes off running heading towards school.

"Yea, right. Like I want sit in a house – possibly even on a couch that Paul had sex on. God!" Leah mumbles as fights down the bile in her throat. In no time Leah reaches the La Push school and looks at the clock hanging over the double doors. "Heh, still have 7 minutes to spare." Leah chuckles proudly to herself and walks over to sit on Jacob's car. Taking her MP3 player out she puts in the headphones and turns on the radio. Leaning back on the hood of the Rabbit she stares up at the cloudy sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there goes another chapter. I really like this chapter but know it's kind of slow. But again thanks for taking the time to read my story and please review.


	7. The Breakup

The Breakup

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever or ever will own the characters mentioned in this story except for any original characters. But, one day!! *shakes fist at the screen* I will earn something!! Maybe a Dodge Charger…black with a black leather interior and a silver trim. ^-^ Yea, that'd be sweet.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride to school was – normal. Jacob had to admit it was nice to drive the Rabbit again even though the Ferrari was so much cooler. But after the Volturri and Leah's breakdown from this morning maybe a little bit of normalcy was what the whole pack needed. Jacob frowns his thoughts turning back to Leah – she definitely needs something normal to bring her back but he knows that Leah's life has been anything but normal since Sam's transformation almost three years ago. Pulling into the lot Jake gets out his car and looks over at the 'senior' parking lot. He growls recalling that was near here Sam broke up with Leah during her junior year. Sam had disappeared for 6-weeks and no one not even Leah knew where he was and then he just suddenly came back. He was taller, muscular and looked…so scary. Jake frowns remembering how afraid he used to be of Sam – that was no longer the case anymore. Sam came back distancing himself from everyone; family, friends and especially Leah. Leah had decided to give him some space to work out his 'issues' since he just always seemed so angry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the first clear, sunny day in La Push in almost a year and everyone was outside soaking up the rays before they disappeared again under the clouds. Jake sits eating his lunch with Quil and Embry outside under a tree facing the yard and the parking lot. Quil is doing most of the talking; cracking jokes and making Embry laugh with milk shooting out his nose. Jake's attention is focused on the girl sitting on the swings – Leah Clearwater. Jake takes in Leah's appearance as she sits talking and laughing with her friends her legs pumping her higher and faster in the swing. Leah's wearing an old pair of cuffed jean Capri, with some black Converses, a short-sleeved red flannel shirt and a black tank underneath. He sighs dreamily as the wind blows through Leah's long hair and the sun shines on her beautiful face. "Jake? Jake?" Quil calls. "Earth to Jacob Black?" Jake comes out of his daydream as Quil starts waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Jake asks frowning slightly as he leans over to keep Leah in his sights.

"Lee-Lee again?" Quil asks following Jake's gaze and then nods his head. "Give it up, man. She's with Sam Uley and _all_ the girls love Sam." Quil says with a frown.

"She may dump him." Jake states watching as some of his classmates run up to the swing waiting for the older girls to get off. Leah's two friends, Sarah and Lisa, relinquish their swings immediately but Leah only pumps harder. After a few good pumps as her swing moves forward she jumps off leaving the kids watching gasp in amazement. Leah quickly lands on her feet and stands like a gymnast nailing the dismount. "She's so amazing." Jake says smiling dumbly admiring Leah. His smile widens as Leah turns looking at him and waves. "She's coming over here!" Jake says excitedly shaking Quil's shoulder.

"I see that." Quil says breaking free of Jake's grip. Jake stands up quickly and walks to meet Leah half way. Truth is since Sam's disappearance Leah Clearwater has been hanging with Jacob after school – but he's never told Quil and Embry; and judging by Sarah and Lisa's look neither has she.

"Hey Jake." Leah greets smiling down at him sweetly.

"Hey Lee-Lee." Jake says shyly feeling a blush rush to his cheeks. "What's up?" He asks quickly trying to play it cool and act like he talks to the older girls all the time.

"I need you to do a big favor for me." Leah says hopefully. Jake nods his head excitedly as Leah beams down at him. Leah's smile quickly fades as she looks up and sees an angry Sam walking towards her.

"He looks pissed." Sarah comments dryly as she narrows her eyes at the approaching teen.

"When hasn't he?" Leah adds frowning as she puts her hair up in a ponytail. "He skips morning classes and then decides to show up with nothing but a pair of jeans on?" Leah says her aggravation growing.

"Leah." Sam calls as he stops a few feet away from Leah.

"Sam." Leah greets dryly. Sam looks down at Jake and Jake quickly takes one step back from Leah but is stopped. He looks down and sees Leah's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Don't be afraid of him Jake." Leah says with a small smile on her face. Jake feels his initial fear disappear as if Leah's courage and defiance is transferring to him.

"What do you want Sam?" Sarah demands standing with her arms crossed glaring up at Sam. It was no secret that Sarah Little hated Sam Uley with a passion but what _was_ the secret: why?

"This doesn't involve you Sarah." Sam says deeply seeming to almost growl.

"Does it involve Leah?" Sarah snaps not backing down. Sam nods his head. "Well then I guess it involves me too."

"Sarah, please." Leah says smiling. "Make it quick, Sam. Some of us were actually enjoying the day." Leah says releasing Jake's hand and walks toward Sam. She raises an eyebrow as Sam takes a couple of steps back his eyes showing…fear? Sam mumbles something that no one can either hear or understand.

"What? I didn't hear you." Leah says leaning in closer as Sam growls in annoyance.

"We're through." He states his hands clenched into tight fists and his focus on the ground in between him and Leah. He flinches at the gasp escaping from Lisa's lips.

"What did you just say?" Leah demands as Quil and Embry jump up to stand behind Jake.

"I said we're through!" Sam yells causing everyone in the yard to stop dead in their tracks. "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU LEAH!" Sam continues yelling his body shaking violently.

"WHERE THE HELL YOU GET OFF BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Leah shouts angrily her face flushed with embarrassment. "AND WHY LIKE THIS? HERE? NOW?" Sam throws a quick glance up at Leah, his first since arriving, and seems to regret his words.

"I, I can't – we can't be together anymore." He says whispering. "Lee-Lee, I'm sorr." But Sam never finishes that sentence as Leah punches him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"You asshole." Leah says through clenched teeth as Sam spits out blood.

"Damn!" Quil yells as he starts laughing.

"You fucking asshole." Leah adds as Sam stands glaring at Leah his body shaking even more so.

"You bitch." Sam snaps wiping the blood from his mouth. Jake takes a step forward but is stopped by Sarah Little looking down at him with a frown.

"BITCH, HUH?" Leah yells. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A BITCH YET!" Leah shouts closing the gap in between them and swinging on Sam again but missing.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" The chant erupts in the crowd.

"Let's go!" Paul says quickly jumping in between the two and pushing Leah back.

"OUT OF THE WAY PAUL!" Leah shouts her fists clenched tightly as Jake jumps up and places a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Lee, don't do this." Paul says sternly as Jake and Sarah pull her away from the shaking Sam. "Don't do this." Paul says grabbing Leah's chin and forcing her to look up at him. The action infuriates Sam who growls again.

"Paul, keep your hands off her." Sam growls taking a step forward.

"Are you serious?" Paul, Sarah and Leah ask in unison.

"Get the fuck out of here Sam before I let Leah go and we both kick your ass." Paul says roughly turning Leah around and pushing her away. Sam looks on and quickly turns and walks away the crowd quickly clearing out of his way. Jake, Embry, Quil, Sarah and Lisa follow Paul as he continues pushing a cursing and trembling Leah away. "Can't believe that ass. I know I can be a jerk sometimes but seriously?" Paul grumbles under his breath as he takes Leah into the weight room. The weight room isn't much but whatever the school can get off of Forks High. "Here imagine _that's_ Sam and have at it." Paul says pointing Leah at a punching bag. Leah glares darkly up at Paul but takes his advice and quickly begins pummeling the punching bag with a series of punches, kicks, threats, promises and curses.

"Thanks Paulie." Sarah says as she sits down on a bench watching Leah. Paul only rolls his eyes and watches Leah. "So why'd you do it?" Sarah asks motioning for Jake and his friends to come in. Paul shrugs his shoulders thinking over his answer.

"Simple. If Leah got caught fighting Sam then she'd be expelled and where would that leave me as far as Spanish?"

"You selfish ass." Sarah says laughing.

"Not to mention help with language, English, Trig and all your other classes too, huh?" Lisa adds. Paul nods his head knowing he can't deny it. Jake looks on suddenly recalling that Leah took 6-months of Tae-Kwon-Do lessons years ago but was forced to stop because she was using her moves on Paul in a fight. He feels slightly awkward being in the room while Leah is fuming with her classmates – as if he's intruding on some upper classmen moment.

"Lee, are you okay?" Jake asks cautiously causing Leah to freeze in mid kick.

"What do you think?" Leah asks her eyes filled with anger and sadness. Taking a deep breath he walks up to her feeling self-conscious as all eyes are on him. Seeming to sense his awkwardness Leah walks up to him and gives him a hug. "Thanks for asking, Jake." Leah whispers in his ear. "Who needs Sam when I have you, right?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jake frowns harder at the memory – after that he hated Sam Uley and his hatred only grew when Sam tried to get back with Leah during the summer. After Jake's own transformation he later learned why Sam had broken up with Leah in that manner, 'It was safer for Leah that way.' Sam said sighing at the memory with a defeated look. Sam didn't want to risk losing his temper and hurting Leah by phasing in front of her. After some months Sam thought he was strong enough to get back with Leah but of course after the public humiliation she didn't want to have anything to do with him. However, Sam's persistence had paid off and he had won Leah back…partly. She had allowed him to be in her presence but she didn't treat him the same way – she was cold, distant and tolerant of him. Jake knew it was her _tolerance_ that encouraged Sam to keep up his courting at least until Emily showed up. "Jake?" Seth calls as Jake growls deeply and comes out of his thoughts to see a slightly shaken Seth.

"Oh, what Seth?" Jake asks taking a couple of deep breaths to stop the heated anger.

"You growled at me." Seth pouts looking down at the ground with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." Jake says laughing and lightly punches Seth. "Don't be so sensitive. Leah would put you in a headlock." Jake says as Embry comes running up stuffing some notebooks in his backpack. "Hey Embry." Jake says as Embry nods his head with a sigh.

"Yea, where's Quil so we can go?" Embry asks scanning the lot for their last pack mate.

"Right here." Quil says joining the others. "Have you guys seen Jared?" Quil asks looking around quickly.

"Forgot to do your homework?" Embry asks helping him look. Quil only nods his head.

"Leah's gonna kill you." Seth says quietly.

"Well…she can't kill me if I get it done." Quil states back. "Great there's Jared and Kim. HEY JARED, WAIT UP!" Quil shouts running after the happy couple.

"Jake, Embry did you guys finish your homework?" Seth asks quietly as the three head towards the school doors.

"Leah made me." Jake states with a sigh.

"My mom made me." Embry admits with a sigh. Jake looks over at Seth with a frown sensing that something is bothering him.

"Jake…do you think having Leah apologize is a good idea?" Seth asks and Jake groans. "I mean this is Leah we're talking about and she's never been one for apologizing." Seth states as they walk through the doors.

"Yea, but she didn't mean to do it. I'm sure she'll have no problem, right, Embry?" Jake asks looking at Embry who quickly looks away. "Embry? Seriously?"

"I'm with Seth on this one. I mean Leah will apologize but,"

"But what?" Jake asks crossing his arms and blocking Embry's way.

"I don't trust Bella or the Cullens." Embry admits in a whisper as other students walk by only stopping for a second to spare a glance.

"What?" Jake asks sounding shocked. "I thought you liked Bella?"

"I know that _you_ think this is Bella but it's not." Embry says by passing Jake and heading towards his locker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asks leaning in close to Embry as Seth stands by listening.

"She's a _bloodsucker_." Embry states trying to keep his voice down grabbing some books and throwing them in his backpack. Jake frowns deeply at the comment. "I mean what if she does something to set Leah off?"

"Bella wouldn't do that." Jake grumbles getting bored with the stupid conversation.

"Would 'your' Bella have thrown someone through a window?" Embry asks tossing Jake the books he'll need for the morning class.

"That was a…a reflex." Jake explains putting the books in his bag.

"Answer the question." Embry says slamming the locker shut.

"Alright, no, the 'old' Bella wouldn't have. But,"

"It's because she's a newborn bloodsucker meaning that she doesn't have complete control over herself." Embry says as Quil walks up.

"What are we talking about?" Quil asks only catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Leah and Bella." Seth states as the bell rings.

"Look everything will be alright. We'll finish this during lunch." Jake says as the three boys only look at him. "I'm serious. We will discuss this." All three boys nod their heads.

"Well see you guys at lunch." Seth says and walks off towards his class.

"Lunch then." Quil says with a sigh. Jake glares at the back of Embry's head as the two head off to their Algebra class.

Jacob sighs loudly as he rolls his eyes listening to his math teacher go on and on about algebraic equations. Sure he never liked math but it was just so hard to focus when one could not only hear the teacher in front of them but all the others on this side of the building. Jacob stretches out his legs kicking the girl's backpack in front of him. She glares back at him causing him to shrug his shoulders and look surprised but smiles and winks at her as she sighs pulling her bag forward. Chuckling lightly Jacob looks over to see Embry quickly…writing? Throwing a quick glance up at the teacher he leans over to see what Embry is doing and his eyes widen to see a sketch of a male figure holding a…girl? 'I always forget Embry can draw.' Jacob thinks as he looks at Embry who is completely oblivious of the eyes looking at him. Jacob watches as Embry begins to add in more details on the female figure – chin-length hair, high cheek bones, soft full lips – she's beautiful. Jacob watches silently transfixed as the girl who is now crying becomes Leah and he shifts his attention to the male figure that's holding her. He frowns slightly because the figure is too muscular to be Seth…but…it's not quite his own body shape either.

"43." Embry whispers snapping Jacob out of his focus. "Just say 43." Embry commands flipping over his notebook to hide his sketch. Jacob looks up to see the teacher standing right in front of him.

"Well Jacob?"

"Uh…43." Jacob answers.

"Alright then." The teacher says going back to the front of the class.

"Thanks." Jacob whispers throwing a thankful glance at Embry. Embry shrugs his shoulders and begins working on another sketch and both looked up surprised to hear the bell ring. "How much longer?" Jacob asks grabbing his backpack and standing up.

"Man, we haven't even had lunch yet." Embry says slapping Jacob on the back. "See you at lunch." Embry says heading on to his next class. Jacob heads to his English class thinking over the girl in the picture, Leah. Jacob sits down in his class and can't help but think about how English was one of Leah's favorite subjects…after gym, Spanish, study hall…didn't she take French too? Class started and Jacob couldn't help but think about Leah as he stared outside the window at the school parking lot. Classes seem to blow by quickly as Jake sits up thinking about Leah and Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well here goes another chapter. Again this is a chapter that I typed up while at work but I'm glad to have gotten this out. Read and review.


	8. Assignment: Homework and VampireShapes

Assignment: Homework and Vampire/Shape-shifter Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever or ever will own the characters mentioned in this story except for any original characters. But, one day!! *shakes fist at the screen* I will earn something!! Maybe a Dodge Charger…black with a black leather interior and a silver trim. ^-^ Yea, that'd be sweet.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jake sighs as the bell rings signaling lunch. As he grabs his bag he groans realizing that he hasn't paid any attention to the class and has no idea what his homework is. "Here, Jacob." Mrs. Wood, Paul's mother, says handing him a sheet with the entire week's assignments. Jacob looks up at her with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wood." Jacob says pulling her into a one-armed hug earning strange looks from the other students. "I seriously owe you."

"Well your family feeds Paul and that's more than enough." Mrs. Wood adds with a sly smile and Jake frowns at her. "Besides on top of that you got Leah during the split." Mrs. Wood says walking to her desk and straightening up her papers. "Thanks to her Paul was able to graduate even though they both still had summer school. This is just 'my own' way of thanking her." Mrs. Wood admits smiling at Jake.

"We all had summer school last year." Jake states not understanding the connection.

"Leah helped my boy out – why she did it all these years? I don't know. But the least I can do is help her out with you guys. First and foremost, making sure you at least know what your assignments are. Now get going before you miss lunch." Mrs. Wood says pushing Jake out of her classroom. "And if you need any help just ask her – nicely." Mrs. Wood advises as she walks down the hall. Shrugging his shoulders Jake turns and heads towards the cafeteria looking over his reading assignments – Brave New World?

Scanning the cafeteria Jake sees his pack sitting at 'their' table with Sam's pack on the other side of the cafeteria. Jake finds the life of a teen, Alpha wolf very interesting because after the pack split it carried on over into their personal lives. Jared and the others sat as far away from him as possible and even avoided him in the halls – Leah had chalked it up to him being the soul Alpha in the school. Standing in line he notices a tall, slightly muscular boy standing in front of him. The boy turns around and Jake recognizes him as the Clearwater's neighbor, Noah Hunter. Judging by his growth spurt it seemed that he was in the process of going through the wolf transformation but just…didn't. "What?" Noah asks frowning up at Jake.

"Noah, right?" Jake asks narrowing his eyes and pointing at him. Noah only nods his head and crosses his arms looking up at Jake. "You live next door to Seth and Leah." Jake states more than questions. Noah only nods his head refusing to break his eye contact with Jake. 'What's his problem?' Jake wonders as the urge to accept Noah's unspoken challenge increases.

"I'm not interested." Noah says with a huff and turns his back on Jake.

"Interested? What are you talking about?" Jake asks as they advance up the line.

"Whatever you're up to I don't want any part of it." Noah says snatching a tray.

"What?" Jake asks still not catching on.

"You and Sam's recruiting war for whatever, shit, you're doing." Noah says grabbing three slices of pizza.

"Recruiting? OH! That's funny." Jake says dryly grabbing 4 pizzas, 2 burgers, bowl of cottage cheese and everything else he comes across. "You think I'd want your help for anything." Jake says chuckling darkly. "And besides I'm not recruiting anyone for anything." Noah looks up at him with narrowed eyes and sighs.

"So…what about Leah?" Noah asks staring down at his tray of food.

"What about her?" Jake asks a bit more aggressively then he would've liked.

"Is she hanging out with you or something?" Noah asks digging in his pocket for cash.

"Why do you care?" Jake asks suspiciously as he catches Noah blushing.

"Why do you?" Noah snaps. The two boys glare at each other darkly until Kim snaps them out of their stare down.

"Keep it movin', Jake. Some of us like to sit down and eat." Groaning Noah moves on down the line paying for his food with Jake right behind him. The two don't say anything else to one another but Jake hears Noah groan and looks up to see a boy waving at him. Jake growls in annoyance as Noah joins him sitting down at the other end of 'his' table. "Everything alright?" Kim asks standing next to Jake looking up at him with concern.

"Sure, sure." Jake says and heads towards Seth, Quil and Embry.

"What was that all about?" Seth asks as Jake sits down and grabs a slice of pizza off of his tray.

"Yea, looks like you two were about to go at it." Quil adds snatching a milk carton.

"He thinks me and Sam are recruiting people for our 'gangs'." Jake says rolling his eyes but still throwing a dark glance in Noah's direction.

"Is he going to change?" Seth asks looking down at the two boys. "I mean they're both big enough and Noah did just challenge you. I mean no one has been messing with us since the change. It's like everyone's afraid of us." Seth says the last part barely above a whisper as he looks over at a table of freshman.

"Awe, what's the matter, Seth? We aren't cool enough for ya?" Quil asks teasingly poking Seth in side. The three boys share a laugh as Jake sits back keeping an eye on Noah and his friend.

"Alright, man, so what's the real reason why you were late for school?" Noah's friend, Brad, demands taking a bite out of his sandwich. Brad is a 6'4" 18-year old with broad muscular shoulders, Mohawk styled hair that is braided with dark brown eyes. Jake raises an eyebrow trying to picture a giant wolf with a streak of long fur running down its spine.

"Alright, let's call this meeting of the 'Supernatural Chick Fight' to order." Quil says leaning forward with a smile drawing Jake's attention back to the pack. "I got my money on Leah."

"We're trying to figure out if it's a 'good' idea to have them meet so soon." Embry says with a frown. "Not who would win…but I'm with you on Leah winning. Strength isn't everything if you don't know how to use it." Embry adds with a serious nod. "And Leah definitely has a lot more experience in fighting."

"Smart bet." Quil says pointing at Embry.

"So you two think they're really going to fight?" Seth asks sounding disappointed.

"I know so." Quil says seriously. "I mean, c'mon. You saw it. Bella threw Leah through a fucking window. And Leah's back looked pretty bad – hope she got the glass out." Quil adds frowning.

"I did." Jake states. "But Bella thought Leah was attacking Nessie. We _all_ know that wasn't the case."

"Yea, no offense but I don't really care for the kid." Embry says shivering. "But, Leah was so freaked out and worried about her…I was scared. It was as if Leah thought something had happened to her." All the boys nod their heads in agreement.

"Well I'm with Jake that Leah needs to apologize." Seth says looking over at Jake with an encouraging smile.

"I'd agree but Bella's not human anymore." Embry states with a hard frown. "We can't be too careful and we all know Leah hates her anyway."

"Bella will be fine." Jake says narrowing his eyes at Embry. "Look I'll talk to Leah before we go and everything will be," Jake doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence as a deep voice cuts him off startling him and the entire cafeteria.

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Jake whips his head around towards the source. Brad is standing up his palms flat on the table staring shocked at a highly embarrassed Noah Hunter.

"Sit your ass down." Noah demands jumping up and pulling Brad down by the neck.

"MY BAD EVERYONE! MY BAD!" Brad apologizes waving at no one in particular and leaning in close to Noah. Jake raises a confused eyebrow as the lunchroom laughs and giggles.

"You are such an ass." Noah whispers harshly.

"Yea, but you saw Leah Clearwater. The Leah Clearwater out in the woods naked?! Man you suck!" Brad pouts. Jake stiffens in his chair immediately and focuses his attention on the two down at the other end of the table.

"Look, she wasn't naked, okay? I said it looked like she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt." Noah says rubbing his head. "Why do I bother telling you anything? You only hear what you wanna hear."

"Are you sure she was just wearing a t-shirt?" Brad asks hopefully a huge smile on his face.

"I, I don't know. It was kind of big on her but it wasn't very long." Noah says a blush creeping to his face.

"So a guy's shirt? Damn. Who you think it belongs to? Where'd you see her? Where was she coming from? Don't tell me somebody's hitting that. Tell me!!" Brad pleads.

"Well…I, I think it was a guy's shirt but it could've been Seth's." Noah says looking down and he notices Jake and the others looking at him and Brad all with deep frowns.

"Noah? No – what you guys looking at?" Brad demands frowning back down the table. Jake narrows his eyes at Noah and shakes his head. "Noah don't let them intimidate you, man. Not like they can hear us." Brad says whispering dismissively.

"Let's go." Noah says getting up glaring back at the boys.

"Go? Man, fine." Brad says getting up with a heavy sigh and following his friend out the lunchroom. "Fuckin' junkies." Brad mumbles under his breath earning a growl from the table.

"Were they? Were they seriously talking about my sister?" Seth asks watching the two boys exit the lunchroom.

"Yea, I need to talk to Leah about being more careful where she's walking." Jake says taking some calming deep breaths.

"Anyway, we shouldn't go." Quil says redirecting the group's focus.

"You and Embry don't have to go." Jake says pointing between the two. "But I'm taking Leah." Jake states as the bell rings.

"Well I'm not letting Leah go there by herself." Embry says frowning.

"She won't be by herself." Seth states with a sigh. "Jake's going and I'll go."

"Yea, but when it comes down to choosing between Leah and Bella I know you two are choosing Bella." Embry states with disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake demands angrily.

"It means you both are suckers for the pale newborn leech." Embry states matter-of-factly as Quil shakes his head.

"You don't think I'd have my sister's back in a fight?" Seth demands angrily. Embry only looks at Seth and starts to walk away.

"I'm going just to make sure nothing happens to her." Embry states walking away shrugging his shoulders. "Don't be late for Biology, Jake." Embry calls as he leaves the cafeteria.

"Quil?" Seth asks turning around.

"He's, uh, well…you did leave Leah behind when Jake left." Quil explains rubbing his neck with a groan. "Don't take what he said personally. Jake, c'mon, you know he's always sensitive whenever Leah's involved." Quil says looking at Jake with a weak smile. "And I mean it is their turf we'll be on plus Bella's gonna have more guns either way."

"Yea, yea I do. Look we'll all go and back Leah." Jake says thoughtfully and heads off to catch up with Embry.

"Man, can't believe Embry thinks I'd choose Bella over Leah." Seth grumbles walking past a smiling Quil.

Jake walks into his class and heads to the back of class towards the shared lab table with Embry. The two boys look at each other as Jake sits down. "So we're all going after we pick up Leah from my house." Jake states sitting down.

"Figured." Embry says with a smug grin.

"You could be wrong and everything works out okay." Jake says pulling out a notebook.

"Could be but why risk it?" Embry asks with a shrug.

"Fair enough. So…who's the headless hugger?" Jake asks as the teacher, Mrs. Wright, walks into the classroom. Jake can't help but laugh at the frown on Embry's face. Embry is a really talented artist but hates letting others comment on his work. "It's really good. I know it's Leah – it looks just like her." Jake says thinking back on the sketch from earlier that morning.

"Thanks…and it's no one in particular." Embry admits with a deep sigh as Mrs. Wright starts class.

"So you imagine Leah being hugged by some random guy?" Jake pushes looking down to hide the fact he's talking.

"No." Embry states dryly putting his hand in front of his mouth.

"So some mystery guy hugs Leah in your deepest, darkest thoughts? No wonder you always keep quiet." Jake teases smiling smugly.

"Look I thought about her crying and it went from there. Just, just drop it." Embry says his hand balling up into a tight fist.

"Touchy." Jake says turning his attention back to class. Jake finds his interests pique to see that they'll be learning about survival skills or defense mechanisms of the animals on the Olympic Peninsula. 'Beats the micro-organism slides from last quarter.' Jake thinks as Mrs. Wright explains that a paper will be required to be turned in. The class groans as the assignment continues to grow involving research, bibliography and everything.

"Hey, get used to it. College isn't easy my friends." Mrs. Wright adds with a laugh.

"So are we doing this together?" Embry asks looking over at Jake.

"Group paper with you? That's an easy A." Jake says with a smile.

"Ha, well I don't think Leah's gonna let you slide by with me doing all of the work." Embry adds smugly as the students all discuss the animal they're going to pick and who they are pairing up with.

"She's like a homework Nazi." Jake grumbles recalling the last time he got detention for not doing his homework. As if being lectured by Billy in front of the pack wasn't bad enough but Leah tears into him talking about his responsibilities and setting an example for the others. Then she threatens not to help him or the others with their homework. Although Sue had convinced him that it was an empty threat he and the others still took it to heart. Truth was Leah was the sole reason for why no one had flunked out for the entire quarter. Sure he could get Bella or Nessie to help him with his homework but it was just too hard focusing with the stench and his imprint around.

"She's like a strict den mother." Embry adds chuckling to himself.

"Well at least she and Sue feed us. I'm sick of competing with Paul for food and Esme can cook…but I can't always eat past the stench." Jake says his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Alright, Mr. Black and Mr. Call." Mrs. Wright says walking up to the pair with a notebook and pen. "What's your animal of choice?"

"Wolf." Both boys state after sharing a knowing look with one another.

"Huh, a lot of wolves this year. Usually you kids want bears." Mrs. Wright notes writing down the boys' choice before moving on to another table.

The remainder of the day breezes by for Jake as he sits in class joking and talking with Embry. The worries from lunch seem almost forgotten as the two head to their shared locker to grab the books they'll need for homework. "Whatever happened to the picture?" Jake asks with a frown noticing the bare locker. Jake has shared a locker with Embry since their freshman year and neither boy could agree on what they wanted to see every time they opened it outside of a Mitsubishi Spyder and an old picture of Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah at a bonfire from seven years ago.

"Oh, the bonfire picture?" Embry clarifies stuffing books in his bag. "I, uh, gave a copy to Leah as a Christmas gift. The original's still at home that I just keep forgetting to bring back."

"You gave her a picture for Christmas?" Jake asks in disbelief.

"Well, yea. I mean it was the last time we were together like that, you know? Before Sam Uley came along." Embry says growling out Sam's name. "'Sides I thought it kinda funny that we'd all wound up as pack mates years later. The picture seemed…I don't know appropriate for what the future may hold." Embry adds shyly shrugging his shoulders. Jake looks at Embry and nods his head in agreement with the statement.

"I never really thought about it that way." Jake says as the locker door is slammed shut. "Huh, guess Leah was right about all of us sharing some sort of bond."

"So what did you get Leah for Christmas?" Embry asks as they head outside. The other students are all hustling about zipped up in their jackets and hoods. A few girls walking by stop to look at Jake and Embry who both seem perfectly comfortable in the chilled winter air with nothing on but a sweatshirt and jeans.

"I, I made her some charms." Jake admits clearing his throat as the girls hurry along giggling.

"Charms? Like the ones you used to make?" Embry asks as Jake nods his head. "Charms? Plural? As in more than one?"

"As in 5." Jake states eyeing Embry carefully for any sort of reaction. Embry only looks at Jake waiting to hear more. "I made her five little wolves after each of us. Seth made her some too – I think he did a star and a moon."

"To go along with the Sun you made her years ago?" Embry asks recalling Jake's usual gift for their lone female best friend. 'She always loved those charms.' Embry thinks with a small frown.

"Wow, you remember that?" Jake asks surprised. Embry doesn't say anything but instead heads off towards the parking lot. The two stop short as they notice Noah and Brad standing – just standing still. "What are they looking at?" Jake asks with a frown until he feels a rough hand punch him in the chest.

"That." Embry says pointing pass the two boys. Jake looks and sees Leah sitting on the hood of his car – but she wasn't just sitting, no. She looked like a freaking model leaning back with her back arched just staring up at the sky with her foot bopping in a carefree but rhythmic motion.

"Damn, she's so fuckin' hot." Brad says eyeing Leah from across the parking lot.

"Yea, she is." Noah breathes out nodding his head.

"Man, she's so fuckin' hot she doesn't even need a coat. I never knew a scarf could be so – I mean that shirt, it's like tissue paper thin!" Brad says grabbing Noah's shoulders. "You should go talk to her." Brad encourages with a smile. "In fact you should use that line."

"What? No!" Noah says shaking his head but never taking his eyes off of Leah. "Besides Abby said to never use any of your stupid pick up lines."

"Man, she's-she's not even wearing a bra." Brad says squinting as if clarifying.

"You cannot see that far away." Noah says pushing Brad off of him.

"Well maybe she is and maybe she isn't. But that shouldn't stop you from talking to her."

"Yea, but…she's sitting on Jacob Black's car." Noah says with disgust.

"So?" Brad asks with a laugh. "Don't tell me you're afraid of Jacob Black." Brad asks teasingly. "Besides the worst that can happen is that she says what? No?" Brad says smiling at Leah's form as she lifts up her arm and looks at her wrist with a smile.

'Man she's beautiful.' Noah thinks as a breeze picks up and blows Leah's hair and scarf up. He watches as she smiles warmly pulling her down so that it frames her face perfectly.

"I'm gonna go for it." Brad declares.

"What?" Noah asks shocked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Leah Clearwater and I'm gonna ask her out. If you're too much of a pussy to do it - I will." Brad declares as he walks determinedly towards Leah.

"Don't you dare." Noah hisses after him.

"Sorry man. She was everyone's crush in elementary school and I'm not gonna walk around with blue balls 'cuz you're too afraid that she's dating one of the steroid junkies." Brad says pushing Noah back and takes off running.

"Asshole." Noah says chasing after Brad and the two race across the parking lot pass confused students. Noah tackles Brad to the ground and pulls up a smiling Brad to see a confused Leah Clearwater in front of them.

"Hey Leah." Brad greets smiling down at Leah.

"Hey...Brad." Leah says looking at the two boys strangely. "Noah." Noah feels his heart race as he notices that Brad was right – Leah wasn't wearing a bra or at least a really sheer one because the girls were at full attention.

"Hey Leah." Noah says clearing his throat trying to look anywhere but at her chest.

"Is everything ok?" Leah asks as neither boy makes an attempt to move.

"Yea, yea, sure. Noah and I were just horsing around. But, Leah, what brings you here?" Brad asks trying to strike up a conversation with Leah. "Here to get lil' Seth?"

"Well Seth isn't quite so little anymore. And actually she's here because of me." Both boys tense and groan as they turn around to see Jacob Black standing behind them with a smug smile on his face. The two boys share a quick glance and look back at Leah for confirmation. "Lee, I thought I told you to wait for me at home." Jake says walking in between the two and standing very close to Leah.

"Yea, well Paul and Rachel were there." Leah states with a frown looking up at Jake in confusion. "So I decided to come here and wait."

"Finally wearing your Christmas gifts, huh?" Jake asks reaching over and gently touching the red wolf hanging around her neck. Leah blushes slightly as Jake smiles down warmly at her closing in the already small gap between them. "Take it you like them?" Jake asks and chuckles to himself as Leah nods her head quickly.

"I always love the charms you give me." Leah whispers her brain trying to quickly process the situation and coming up with nothing. "Thank you." Leah says swallowing the dry lump in her throat as she looks up and meets Jake's gaze. Her breath catches for a second as he looks back at her warmly but with a hint of…devilish charm to him. "What are you after?" Leah asks coming back to herself and leaning back away from Jake eyeing him suspiciously.

"After? Why Lee what ever do you mean?" Jake asks shocked and sounding very innocent.

"Right, well, I'll see you around, Leah." Noah says gruffly glaring daggers at Jake and walks off by followed by an equally disappointed Brad.

"Hope to see ya around, Leah." Brad calls back with a wave.

"Oh, okay. Bye Brad, bye Noah." Leah calls at the retreating figures. "Alright now what was that shit?" Leah demands turning on Jake and glaring up at him.

"Nothing." Jake says still eyeing the red wolf in his hands. "I am really glad you opened your Christmas gifts." Jake adds.

"Oh, yea, well I said I would after all the drama had died down. Which reminds me." Leah says bringing her hand over Jake's and gently snatching the charm out of his hand. He looks down at her with a pout and she rolls her eyes turning to face Embry. "Thank you for my Christmas gift, Embry." Leah says walking up to Embry and leaning against him for a brief second.

"You're welcome." Embry says smiling knowing that right now it's the closest thing he'll get to a hug. "I thought you'd like it."

"Yea, but, you might want to talk to Quil since he tried to piggy back on your gift." Leah adds as Quil comes walking up followed by Seth.

"Wait? Quil did what now?" Quil asks walking up quickly looking nervous.

"You wrote your name on my card?" Embry demands pushing Quil back.

"Well I didn't know we were buying Leah gifts." Quil says in defense. "How'd I miss that meeting?"

"You were too busy playing tea party with Claire to show up." Jake adds laughing as Quil growls in annoyance. "No, but we didn't plan anything. It just so happened that we got Leah Christmas gifts." Jake says shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you love me, Quil?" Leah asks sadly rocking side-to-side looking up innocently – too innocently.

"Uh, well…that is," Quil begins feeling nervous by Leah's odd behavior. "Well maybe if you wore more thin shirts like that without a bra I would've gotten you something." Quil adds smiling smugly down at Leah.

"Gross, Leah." Seth says quickly adverting his eyes as Leah looks down at herself and pulls her arms up to her chest.

"Imprint or no imprint, Quil, you're still a pervert." Leah snaps quickly blushing. "And quit staring."

"Can't be helped when they're practically poking me." Quil adds laughing. "Sorry, sorry." Quil quickly apologizes as Leah pushes him.

"You're sick man." Seth adds as Leah turns around in a huff her body starting to shake violently.

"It's only sick because she's your sister. Any other girl you'd be right along with me." Quil says winking at Seth.

"Are we ready?" Jake asks shaking his head at his motley crew. Everyone nods their heads solemnly as if they are heading towards a funeral. "Get in the car." Jake says with a sigh but grabs Leah's wrist as she walks by. "I need to talk to you first." Jake says pulling Leah away as the others look on. "In the car. Now." Jake orders and the boys do as they're told.

"What's up?" Leah asks nervously. 'God I hope he doesn't try and lecture me about how to be nice.' Leah thinks frowning slightly.

"You okay with this?" Jake asks surprising himself. Leah nods her head slowly but he can tell she's lacking the over confidence she usually exudes. "We can do this another time." He suggests looking down at her. 'She's so small.' Jake notes looking down Leah's small frame and the talk of Leah and Bella going at it has him worried about her. 'But she's bigger than Bella.'

"Let's just get this over with. Have to make a good impression for your imprintee, right?" Leah states with a forced smile. She doesn't want to admit it but she's nervous about going. It's not the apologizing part that has her worried but the explaining – she can't even begin to fathom why she ran to the leeches' home.

"Just try to stay calm and try not to phase until you're outside, okay?" Jake suggests placing a warm hand on Leah's shoulder. "Promise?"

"Stay calm. No phasing in anger inside the house." Leah repeats her heart pounding and her stomach churning. "I promise. Besides can't phase in this outfit – Seth has to do the laundry." Leah states out loud but more to herself than to Jake. She walks past Jake and gets into the passenger seat followed by Jake.

Jake throws one last look at Leah as he starts up the car and drives to the Cullen's home. Leah sits quietly playing with the charms around her neck not focusing on anyone charm in particular – except herself of course. Right now she really wishes she could run away. She chuckles at the idea and shakes her head sadly. "You alright?" Embry asks sitting forward and looking at her.

"Yea, just remembering something I was told." Leah admits and turns her attention to the passing trees.

"Is it a funny joke?" Seth asks and Leah turns around to see Seth sitting, or rather, lying in the trunk of the car.

"You need a bigger car if these boys keep growing." Leah says looking up at Jake. "And no, it's not a funny joke." Leah finishes.

"But you laughed." Seth states.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious but it wasn't a 'ha-ha' laugh. It was a," Leah stops and narrows her eyes at Seth who quickly looks away.

"Sorry." Seth mumbles.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, thanks for the gift." Leah says turning around quickly as Seth sits up quickly hitting his head on the car's roof.

"Serious?! You opened your gift? That's great Leah. I was afraid you'd never open. Hey, what else did you get? Did you like Mom's gift?" Seth asks excitedly rubbing his head.

"I got 5 charms from Jake. A great picture and card from Embry." Leah says as Quil coughs out 'lame' while looking at Embry. "Mom gave me this camera which already has over a hundred photos of you guys and your egos." Leah says holding up her camera and snapping a quick picture of the trio behind her. "Charlie gave me an 8gb memory card for said camera. And Quil gave me the same thing I got him last year." Leah finishes up.

"A wet dream! Seriously? Awe, Lee, I had no idea you were that 'in' to me." Quil teases as everyone erupts into laughter except for the two Clearwater kids.

"Careful, Quil, I may just give you black and blue balls." Leah threatens darkly. "Children." Leah growls turning around rubbing her temples. Leah sighs deeply as the car pulls up into the Cullen's driveway and she feels all eyes on her – both inside the car and inside the house.

"Leah?" Jake calls as Leah sighs again and gets out the car. Grabbing hold of the charm Leah begins her promise over and over to herself in her head.

"I don't like this." Embry growls out snapping Leah out of her thoughts. She looks back to see Embry and Quil both leaning against the car a look of disgust on their faces. Leah can't help but smile relieved that she's not the only one in the pack that doesn't like the territory.

"Maybe we should do this on neutral ground?" Quil asks rubbing his nose roughly. "At least my nose wouldn't burn so much."

"It's not _that_ bad." Seth comments heading towards the Cullen's front door.

"Let's hurry up and do this. I'm going to need another shower after this." Leah grumbles following behind after Seth with the rest of her pack mates in toe.

"Welcome, well come in." The doctor greets holding the door open for a smiling Seth. Leah freezes just at the steps and feels two warm bodies flanking her sides.

"Keep going." Jake says pushing Embry and Quil from behind using the momentum to move Leah forward.

"Thank you for coming to see us Leah, Quil and Embry." Dr. Carlisle greets as the trio step inside. "Have a seat, please?" He says walking into the huge living room. Leah looks around the room and sees all the leeches sitting on one side of the room with Isabella, the half-demon spawn, and the mind reader sitting down on a loveseat. The mind reader only sighs shaking his head and Leah jumps as Jake wraps his hand around the back of her neck and moves her along. Leah is led to a recliner set directly across from the leeches and Jake makes her sit down in it. She looks up at him and his focus is completely on Nessie. Leah looks over and sees Nessie grinning and waving at Jake excitedly while Jake smiles back at her.

"Well it seems this is the first time we've had 'your' entire pack inside of our home, Jacob." Carlisle greets breaking the silence. Jake looks up smiling at Carlisle and looks at his pack and nods his head in agreement.

"Yea, it is." Jake comments as Seth sits to Leah's left on the armrest, Quil and Embry flanking behind Leah. "Hopefully they'll be more times." Jake says ignoring the three groans from Leah, Quil and Embry. "But the reason why we've come is so that we can clear the air about what happened this morning." Jake says looking down at Leah with a frown.

"There's nothing to clear." Bella snaps glaring at Leah. "She broke into _our_ home and almost attacked Nessie." Bella growls fiercely as Leah looks down at the table between them.

"She didn't attack Nessie." Jake adds quickly.

"Oh, really? That's not the impression I got." Bella snaps back. "She doesn't even," Bella begins but is cut off by Leah.

"I'm sorry." Leah blurts out looking directly at Nessie. "I didn't mean to scare you, okay?" Leah asks frowning at Nessie unsure how to address the child in front of her. Nessie looks at Leah carefully as if assessing the sincerity of the apology. Leah watches in confusion as Nessie's gaze trails over to Jake, then up at her parents and back at her again. 'What the hell is she looking for?' Leah wonders as she finds herself leaning forward staring at Nessie intently.

"Nessie says all is forgiven." Edward says with a proud smile and gently strokes Nessie's hair.

"So that's it?" Quil asks after a couple of seconds of…shock.

"Yes, she doesn't believe that Leah meant her any harm. Although it seems she is concerned about your well-being, Leah." Edward says translating for his daughter.

"My…my well-being?" Leah asks suspiciously.

"Nessie you shouldn't worry about Leah." Bella says sweetly addressing Nessie but she cannot hide her disgust at saying Leah's name.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leah asks finally looking directly at Leah.

"Oh shit." Embry whispers as Jake shots a dark glare back at him.

"All I'm saying _is_ that my daughter need not worry about what a rogue dog is doing or feeling." Bella says smiling sweetly.

"Rogue? Rogue dog?" Leah repeats carefully processing the words. A scowl crosses Leah's face as her eyes darken and she cracks her neck the bones popping loudly.

"And besides if anything you owe Edward and me an apology as well." Bella adds as Emmett whistles and looks away.

"Don't push your luck Isabella." Leah says a smug smile on her face crossing her arms. "I apologized to the girl – that's it. Besides I think we're even considering how you did throw me threw your window." Leah adds feeling the wolf adrenaline shoot up her spine.

"Oh, you remember that huh?" Bella asks smiling smugly at Leah earning a growl. "Guess you're more thick-headed and callous then I gave you credit for." Seth hangs his head and whimpers lightly as he looks over to see Leah chuckling lightly.

"Yes, well not all of us were raised to be helpless, pitiful, worthless, good-for-nothing, selfish, self-absorbed, manipulative little,"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Jake says roughly snatching Leah out of the seat by the arm. "She's apologized in her own way and most importantly to Nessie. So I think we're done here for now." Jake says quickly glaring down at Leah.

"Well Jake I hope you have a plan to ensure this doesn't happen again." Bella adds coldly causing both Jake and Leah's heads to whip around and look at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asks raising a confused eyebrow.

"I mean that if this happens again you will _not _be allowed to see Nessie." Bella states matter-of-factly. Jake winces at the thought of not seeing imprint and looks down at Nessie desperately and back at Leah. Bella smiles triumphantly at the gasp from the wolves across the room from her. 'They see how serious this matter is.' Bella thinks to herself watching Jake and Leah closely.

"She, she won't do it again." Jake states looking into Leah's eyes seeing fear. 'What is _she_ afraid of?'

"I want you to make sure she doesn't." Bella states and sighs in frustration at the confused look from the wolves. "Order her never to come near Nessie again." Bella demands.

"What?!" Leah demands growling her body shaking violently as she turns to face Bella but is roughly pulled back by Jake. Leah looks up and sees Jake looking at Nessie intently so many emotions dancing in his black eyes: fear, worry, anger, sadness, desperation and then nothing. Leah shuts her eyes fearing the impending command from Alpha Jacob and grabs hold of the red wolf around her neck and rubs it desperately almost as if she's making a wish.

"I won't do that, Bella." Jake states and Leah's eyes open wide. "What happened this morning – I can't explain it but Leah was worried about Nessie. Leah ran to go protect Nessie from something, what, I don't know? But I will not _order_ her or anyone in my pack to do anything. I'm not that kind of leader; they respect me and most importantly I respect them. I've known them all my life and I trust them with mine." Leah looks up at Jake in awe and finds her body shaking but not from anger but – with excitement?

'I could kiss him for that.' Leah thinks to herself not taking her eyes away from her Alpha. 'He's actually standing up for me.' Leah turns to look over at Bella with laughter dancing in her eyes but the laughter quickly disappears as Bella stares at her intently.

"Let's go." Jake says gently pushing Leah towards the door. Bella glares at the smug grins from Embry and Quil as they follow their Alpha and Beta out. Bella turns to look at an embarrassed Seth following behind.

"Trust her?" Bella scoffs. "How can you trust someone who murdered their own father?" Leah freezes and stares straight at the door.

'What? What did she just say?' Leah asks herself as her body begins to shake violently and the world around her turns red. Leah shuts her eyes tight as she clutches the necklace in her hand desperately trying to control the growing blood-thirsty rage that is building deep down inside of her.

"Now Bella that's enough." Carlisle snaps coldly moving to get in between the now tense vampires and leeches. Leah feels the door to her heart and soul begin to swell and everything that seemed healed and fixed from early this morning come pouring out. Her pain, hurt, resentment, betrayal and hatred weren't healed – they had only been stuffed in a closet too small to hold everything and Isabella Cullen had come along and slid it open enough for everything to come falling out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" An angry primal voice snarls as Leah's eyes snap open and she hears the familiar sound of clothes shredding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phew, this took a while to get out just right. I had the argument in my head and stupid me didn't have anything to write it down with – but trust me my original idea was so much better than this dribble. This is without a doubt the longest chapter I've written. Alright, now for those of you who may say that Bella is OOC – I disagree especially since this is after her transformation. Bella's newborn flaw seems to be controlling her temper. She did try to attack Jacob for imprinting on Nessie and she even growls at Kate during her training process. Right now Bella is a little unpredictable and she seems to have everything she's always wanted. There's no longer any need for her to be insecure any longer. Basically, Bella ain't taking shit from no one – especially not from Leah Clearwater. But thanks for all the reviews and wow I'm almost at 1400 hits. Where are my reviews people? Critique me – I'm a big girl. I can handle it. BRING IT!


	9. Leah’s Pain and the Alpha’s Command

Leah's Pain and the Alpha's Command

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I do own Noah and Brad. HA! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jake stood frozen to the floor his brain trying to quickly process the request that Bells, no Bella Cullen, had just made. '_Order_ Leah to stay away? I can't but Nessie? What the hell is going on today?' Jake looks at his imprint with fear and desperation but looks at the woman beside him. Jake sees an emotion he hasn't seen in Leah's eyes in years…fear. Jake watches closely as Leah grabs hold of the red wolf rubbing it frantically. Jake laughs mentally and looks at Bella with strong resolve. "I won't do that, Bella." Jake states and notes Leah's surprised and happy face. 'Why is she so surprised?' Jake wonders and quickly turns his focus back to Bella. What happened this morning – I can't explain it but Leah was worried about Nessie. Leah ran to go protect Nessie from something, what, I don't know? But I will not _order_ her or anyone in my pack to do anything. I'm not that kind of leader; they respect me and most importantly I respect them. I've known them all my life and I trust them with mine." Jake states taking in Bella's surprised expression and looks down at a smiling Nessie. "Let's go." Jake says placing his hand on the small of Leah's back and gently pushes her towards the door.

"Trust her?" Bella scoffs. "How can you trust someone who murdered their own father?" Jake whips his head back stunned to – again- by Bella's actions and demands. Jake feels a surge of anger shoot violently up and down his spine and quickly looks down at Leah. He growls deeply but is surprised to see her clenching the necklace tightly mumbling to herself. Jake barely registers that Carlisle has said anything as he keeps a close eye on Leah frightened by her lack of…violence?

'She should be pissed! I'm pissed! What's wrong with her?' Jake wonders as he leans in closer to ask her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" An angry primal voice snarls and Jake whips his head back to see Seth suddenly phase into a vicious sandy colored wolf lunging at Bella.

"Shit. QUIL! EMBRY!" Jake calls as Seth lunges straight for Bella while keeping a tight hold on Leah. Quil and Embry quickly step in front of Seth struggling to push the angry wolf back without phasing as well.

"Calm down, Seth." Quil demands wrapping his arms around Seth's neck.

"Bella that was uncalled for." Carlisle scolds Bella while standing in between his family and Jacob's.

"Let him go." Rosalie demands of the two struggling boys while glaring at Bella with disgust.

"Rose." Edward growls warningly while keeping his eyes on Seth while keeping a tight grip on Bella.

"I agree with the Blonde." Embry growls as he struggles to find footing to hold back the snarling wolf.

"You're a bitch, Isabella." Leah states calmly surprising everyone. Jacob looks down at Leah in shock, if it wasn't for the fact that he could see her lips moving he wouldn't have believed that it was her speaking. "You've got everything you could possibly want. But you get denied _one_ thing and you lash out. But you're lucky because you have plenty of people willing to save you and cover up for your mistakes. And honestly, I don't have those people to clean up after me. So believe what you want." Seth looks back at his sister whimpering. Jacob watches stunned as Leah calmly and quickly walks away from him and out the door.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." Esme says as Quil and Embry follow behind their retreating Beta.

"Outside Seth. Now." Jacob growls out through clenched teeth. Looking back at Bella Seth growls menacingly at Bella as if making a promise and heads out the door.

"Bella!" Edward snaps angrily once Seth is out the door.

"What were you thinking saying such things to Leah?" Esme demands staring at Bella with a mixture of anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm thinking about Nessie and her safety." Bella states matter-of-factly looking around at the angry faces glaring back at her.

"And what does Harry have to do with Nessie?" Jacob growls out trying to suppress the wolf transformation dying to get out.

"Jacob, I can understand that you're upset," Carlisle begins trying to place the peacemaker.

"UPSET? UPSET ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT FUCKIN' WORD!" Jake yells back earning growls from Edward and Emmett.

"I have to protect Nessie." Bella repeats again as her resolve seem to crumble under her best friend's anger.

"No, I understand wanting to protect her." Jake says his fists clenched tightly trying to fight the desire to phase. "But you went too far when you started attacking Leah like that!"

"And we all agree that Bella was completely out of line." Carlisle states looking back at Bella with a sad frown on his beautiful face. "Bella is still in a very fragile state," Carlisle is cut off as Jake begins to shake violently.

"Save it." Jacob snaps and turns heading towards the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah walks out the Cullens home and heads straight for the trees – the trees that always provide cover whenever she feels the need to hide or get away. She freezes when she sense Quil and Embry walking behind her. "Bitch." Leah growls to herself and quickly runs a hand through her hair. Leah continues walking until she gets to the pack's clearing. Stopping she takes a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down the adrenaline rush – the shape shifting rush to go back into the house and fucking rip every single vampire to bits. Embry takes a step forward but a growl from Leah makes him re-think his approach. Embry quickly looks back at Quil as he shakes his head mouthing, 'no'.

"This was a bad idea." Embry growls out in frustration. 'She was actually happy and then these leeches, fucking vampires had to come along and ruin it.' The two turn to see Seth coming into clearing buttoning up a pair of pants.

"Spare pants, clever." Quil comments with a nod and turns his attention back to Leah. "Well certainly wasn't expecting that from you." Quil adds smiling at Seth.

"Leah!" The three boys quickly turn around to see Jacob coming towards them. "Lee? Are you okay?" Jacob asks walking straight up to Leah completely ignoring her threatening growl. "Lee." Jake repeats again standing right in front of Leah. "Lee," Jacob whispers softly and is shocked when he feels a sudden pain in his jaw and is dropped to the forest floor.

"How could you?!" Leah demands glaring down at Jacob with anger and betrayal in her eyes. 'How could he tell _her_ about that?'

"Could I what?" Jacob asks looking at Leah confused.

"How could you tell her I _did _that?" Leah demands again as she winces in pain. "You told her." Leah accuses angrily. "

What? Me? No, no I didn't say anything to Bella about that." Jacob explains reaching out for Leah. "You gotta believe me, Lee." Jacob pleads.

"You told her all about us." Leah states narrowing her eyes at Jacob. Jacob feels a pain in his chest as he looks into Leah's eyes and sees tears that refuse to fall.

"Leah, you gotta believe me. Edward may have said something but I, I swear I never mentioned anything about Harry." Jacob pleads wanting to make Leah believe him.

"Then who? Who told?" Leah demands backing away from Jacob.

"I, I'm sorry." Seth suddenly apologizes. Leah turns around and sees Seth standing right behind her. Seth's head hanging low and his shoulders slumped.

"What? What did you say?" Leah asks in disbelief as she turns around to see Seth standing to her left. Seth's head is hanging down and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. I, I never thought that – I didn't mean for her, oh, Lee." Seth stutters out looking at his sister with tears in his eyes.

"You _told_ them? YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ME?" Leah yells as she walks up to Seth staring at him again wincing in pain.

"I, I was just talking with Ed and then Bella asked about Dad and I, I didn't see anything wrong with it at the time." Seth says as huge tears roll down his cheeks.

"You, you little – HOW COULD YOU?" Leah demands grabbing Seth by his arms and beginning to shake him. "YOU DUMB LITTLE FUCK! I'M SICK – I'M SICK OF YOUR FUCKIN' BOY CRUSHES!" Leah yells her grip tightening on Seth's arms causing him to whimper in pain.

"Lee, let him go." Jacob whispers grabbing hold of Leah's wrists and steadying them.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I really am." Seth whispers as he looks down at the ground ignoring the quickly healing bruises on his arms.

"Sorry? You know what? You're right. You are sorry – a sorry excuse for a brother." Seth looks down at Leah biting his lip in shame. "I can't believe you. It wasn't your story to tell. You had no right and especially with that leech lover! And here, here I thought I could you trust you – get away from me." Leah states as she turns her back on Seth.

"I'm sorry, Leah. Please, you gotta believe me." Seth pleads desperately as the tears continue falling. "Leah? Please talk to me!" Seth shouts growing angry despite his tears. Jacob frowns looking between both Clearwater siblings unsure who to handle first.

"Why not go talk to your new besties? Why not tell Bella about big of a BITCH YOU THINK I AM!"

"Well you refused to talk to me or Mom about what happened." Seth growls angrily. "I needed to talk to someone about it. We both missed the funeral! You never even asked about it and when I mentioned it you _always_ snapped at me and left. You haven't even cried or mentioned Dad since that day." Seth states narrowing his eyes at Leah as the tension in the clearing grows. "Don't you miss him? Didn't you, didn't you love him, Leah?" Seth asks barely above a whisper. Leah turns to look at Seth and the coldness in her eyes only infuriates him more. "ANSWER ME!" Seth declares grabbing Leah's shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"Calm down, Seth." Embry says grabbing Seth's arm and snatching him away roughly.

"No!" Seth says yanking out of Embry's grasp. "I'm sick of this. Quit acting tough. Why do you do this? Even now you don't really care." Seth says pointing an accusing finger at Leah as she growls looking down at ground her eyes shut tight.

"Seth!" Jacob growls out glaring at Seth. Gently touching Leah's shoulder he turns her back around to face him. "Leah." Jacob calls as he takes her chin in his hand and raises it so that she will look at him. He looks at her closely trying to read the emotions in her eyes. 'Seth does have a point – she hasn't cried or even asked about the funeral. Leah loved Harry – she's a Daddy's Girl through and through.' Jacob sighs deeply with a sad smile looking down at his beta. "Leah."

"Leave me alone." Leah whispers snatching her chin from his grasp.

"Leah." Jacob repeats his shoulders slumping a little but he reaches out for her again.

"Don't touch me." She snaps at him stepping away from his her eyes narrowing. Jacob freezes looking at Leah strangely as if suddenly remembering something.

"You've already hit me so now what?" Jacob asks smiling at Leah. Leah looks at him confused not understanding what Jacob is getting at. "I think this is the part where _you_ tell _me_, 'I don't want your pity and your empty words'." Leah looks at Jacob and opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Jacob nods his head thoughtfully, "Or how about, 'you don't know how I feel and I don't need you telling me not to cry or that it's okay to cry.'?"

"I don't get it." Quil says shaking his head in confusion.

"We've been done this road before haven't we, Lee-Lee?" Jacob asks looking at Leah hoping for a response back – a hint of recognition or acknowledgment that they once shared something special. "Lee-Lee, I do know how you feel." Jacob whispers taking her hand and holding it. "Remember when my Mom died? You were there for me when it seemed as the whole world had turned its back on me." Jacob admits squeezing her hand lightly. "You asked me, what did I want to do? What do _you_ want to do?" Leah squeezes Jacob's hand back remembering that day.

"No more tears." Leah whispers sadly and she shuts her eyes tightly and hangs her head.

"But, don't you want to cry?" Jacob asks coming closer to her and tucking a few loose strands of her behind her ear.

"I can't." Leah admits looking up at Jacob and his breath catches seeing the pain in her eyes.

"We won't judge you." Quil adds encouragingly. "None of us are Paul. I don't know exactly what happened but I _do_ know that you didn't murder or kill anyone." Jacob watches Leah closely as she winces in pain again. He notices how her hand continually goes to her head and her breathing becomes shallow.

"I can't." Leah growls out glaring at Embry.

"What? Why not?" Embry asks with a frown as Jacob's back stiffens and he slowly starts to tremble.

"I, I just can't." Leah admits looking at Embry and a growl erupts from Jacob's body. Leah quickly turns to look at Jacob and backs away from him – her head starts to ache as does her chest and looks around her for a way to escape her brothers. She whimpers slightly as she realizes that they have her surrounded and looking at her with a shocked looks on their faces. Her head and chest ached again as she grips her chest tightly not truly understanding why today of all days no one wants to just leave her alone.

"This isn't Sam's pack anymore." Jacob states as if answering Leah's thoughts. "We're not leaving you alone – not anymore. You can't do everything by yourself, Leah." Jacob says shaking his head but trying to hold in his rage. "If you're not okay then how can we?" Leah growls in annoyance and pain. "Hey, I learned it from you. You never left any of us alone when we were upset. And we're finally going to pay it back."

"Jacob." Leah whispers as she backs up into Embry and looks up at him. Leah sees anger in Embry's eyes as he looks down at her.

"Just tell us what happened." Embry pleads. "Please Leah."

"I can't. Don't you _idiots_ understand? I can't." Leah growls out as Embry wraps his arms around her gives her a tight hug. She looks over at him and stares into his deep brown eyes and she recalls their conversation from last night and the Christmas card – which now seems so long ago even if it was just last night and this morning. 'He can't hold my hand and walk with me through _this_.' Leah thinks sadly.

"Why can't you?" Seth asks looking at his sister strangely. Again Jacob notices Leah in pain and he tries to calm himself down to ask the question that has been nagging him.

"Lee, you keep saying 'can't'." Jacob asks feeling the pain shoot up and down his spine. Leah nods her head refusing to look up at any of them and Jacob cracks his bones and stretches his muscles trying to control the building anger. "Do you want to tell us?" Jacob asks with urgency in his voice. "Tell me!" Jacob growls as he reaches over and snatches Leah from Embry's embrace and leans down to be eye-level with her. "Did Sam do _this_?" Jacob demands and he hears three deep growls voicing his own anger when Leah nods her head.

"Sam, Sam ordered you not to think about your father?" Embry asks in disbelief but knowing deep down inside it could be true.

"Just that day." Leah whispers groaning in pain but finds herself suddenly crushed against Jacob's warm body holding her tightly.

"Think about it, Leah." Jacob growls out using his Alpha tone. She feels his chest rumble with the command as it passes to her and she feels as if a weight has been taken off from around her neck. Leah gasps out as the emotions and memories of 'that' day come rushing out. She clings to Jacob desperately burying her face in his chest – her body beginning to shake again but from the bout of tears that she's been forced to hold in for almost a year. "It's okay, Lee." Jacob whispers soothingly as he rub Leah's back and she breaks down into sobs crying out for her Daddy.

"Can, can we see?" Seth asks cautiously wiping away his newly falling tears. Leah slowly nods her heads and Jacob reluctantly releases his hold as she pulls away heading towards some bushes.

"You gotta be kidding me about Sam." Quil growls out quickly shedding his clothes along with Embry, Seth and Jacob. "I never thought he'd take the Alpha command to that point."

"We'll have to wait and see Leah's memories to find out why." Jacob responds coldly and soon five massive wolves appear. Quil and Embry quickly crumple to the forest floor yelping from the wave of anger, despair, sadness and guilt emanating from Leah's mind. Seth and Jacob look at Leah sadly whimpering as they feel a tight suffocating pain in their chest – Jacob understands why he and Seth are holding up better than his other two mates. 'We've already experienced this kind of pain.' Jacob explains as Leah gently nudges Embry and Quil's heads. Eventually Embry and Quil stand up shaking their fur roughly.

'Ready?' Jacob asks looking around at his pack and they all nod their heads slowly. Leah closes her eyes and taking a deep breath she shares her memories with her pack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is a usual cloudy day in La Push and Leah stands outside in a pair of gray jogging pants and a matching short sleeved shirt reading La Push. Leah is begins stretching her muscles as Noah walks up to her with a smile. "Leah, you ready?" Noah asks and Leah looks up at him smiling back.

"I'm always ready to hand you your ass." Leah teases cockily as she walks over to the starting line with Noah and some of the other kids on the track team. The runners all take their marks and a whistle blows signaling the start of the race. Leah takes off running and easily surpasses the other runners and finishes the race setting an all new record.

"Damn Leah." Noah huffs as he stands hunched over desperately trying to catch his breath – his hands resting on his knees. Leah looks down with a smug grin on her face not even feeling the slightest bit winded. "No wonder you got that full ride to Berkley."

"Huh, what? What are you talking about, Hunter?" Leah asks bending over to be eye-level with Noah.

"I, I have five sisters and my you know how much my Mom loves to gossip." Noah explains laughing as he stands up to his full height. "My Mom told me yesterday."

"How she know?" Leah demands with a small smile on her face. She doesn't recall hearing anything herself but she just knew that deep down inside she _had_ to have impressed the Track and Field recruiter from Berkley when he came. She needs the scholarship; no she wanted it more than anything. The scholarship is her ticket out of La Push and her first step to seeing the world.

"Lee? She works in the school office. They called saying you were getting a full ride." Noah says smiling at Leah proudly. "So…congratulations!" A series of applause and congrats erupts from the other members as Leah jumps up and down excitedly.

"Seriously, Noah? I swear if your mom was wrong I'm going to kick your ass." Leah says laughing and hugging him tightly. "I, I have to tell my Dad!" Leah says excitedly as the assistant coach ends training for the day. Leah quickly runs to the bathroom and changes out of her clothes stuffing them in her messenger bag and throws on her jeans and a red flannel button-up. She quickly runs around to the other side of the school and anxiously waits for Seth to come out of his Quileute language class. "Let's go!" Leah says in the old language while grabbing Seth's hand and begins running dragging him along.

"What, Lee?" Seth shouts as he tries to keep with Leah.

"Old language, Seth." Leah scolds with a frown and releases his hand to run ahead of him. "Come on!"

"Uh, uh wait." Seth gasps out remembering the right word and Leah stops smiling at him. Leah stops and waits for Seth marveling at the distance she's already put in between them in just that short amount of time. But she quickly focuses in on how tall Seth has grown so quickly – same as Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and even Jacob. Her lips press tightly together and her brow furrows thinking about Embry and Jacob.

"Hello Leah." A feminine voice calls and Leah's body quickly stiffens and she groans to herself. "Leah?" Leah turns around to see Emily, her second cousin and former best friend, smiling at her weakly.

"Hello Emily." Leah says through clenched teeth trying to smile. "How are you?" Leah promised her mother and father that she'd try to be civil around Emily – at least her father's requirement was at least out in public. Leah chuckles darkly to herself knowing that Emily must know that the moment the two of them are alone with no one around she'd tear into her. 'Then again that bear certainly did a number on her.' Leah thinks to herself frowning her cousin's once beautiful now horribly scarred face.

"I'm good." Emily says nervously turning her face so that Leah cannot see her scars. "Hello Seth." Emily greets as a winded Seth joins them.

"Hey." Seth greets flatly and gets in between the two girls with his back facing Emily. "Why are we running **all** the way home?" Seth asks in the old language.

"I've got to check the mail." Leah says smiling happy that Seth at least holds her same grudge and doesn't care about keeping up appearances. The smile quickly falls as she senses someone coming and turns to see Sam Uley coming. "Time to go, Seth." Leah says quickly as she points Seth in the direction of home. "Alright, Emily, it was nice to see ya and all that crap. Bye." Leah says and takes off running with Seth running behind her.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Leah looks back and notices Seth looking back at Sam. "Oh. Since when you start running away from Sam Uley?" Seth asks sounding annoyed. Leah sighs but keeps on running wondering the same thing herself. Since their break up it was Sam who was avoiding Leah – it even became a game for her and her two other best friends to torment Sam by popping up out of nowhere to see him quickly panic and run away.

"Since he go rid of Chris the Crystal Meth Guy and started pushing his steroids or some other fucked up shit like that on the others." Leah lies partly. Rumors were that Sam had gotten rid of Chris so that he could sell his own drugs but the usual druggies said that wasn't the case.

"Do you really think its drugs?" Seth asks finally getting his second wind. "I mean Jake,"

"Got too buff way too quickly. He, Paul and Embry used to hate Sam Uley for what he did to me and now? Now they follow him around like love sick puppies. You **stay** away from him, Seth. Steroids or no. I'll kick your scrawny, gangly ass if I catch you with any of them." Leah states as she feels her body temperature start to rise.

"You feeling okay?" Seth asks as Leah suddenly stops running to stretch her muscles. She doesn't know why but they suddenly ache as if their stiff.

"Yea, I'm fine. Guess I should've stretched some more before I decided to run a marathon across the rez." Leah says her bones and joints beginning to crack and pop.

"You're sweating too." Seth says growing concerned for his sister. "Well at least you don't have a fever or anything." Seth comments placing a huge hand on his sister's forehead.

"Well you're sweating too, Dr. Clearwater." Leah says slapping Seth's hand off her head. "Are you hot?" Leah asks fanning herself.

"It's about time you noticed." Seth says smugly showing off his 'good side'.

"What? Oh gawd puh-lease. But do you feel hot?" Leah asks and untucks her shirt flapping it up and down to get the cool air to hit her body.

"Well…yea, but that's probably because we're running across the entire rez in what? Half the time?"

"Okay, okay." Leah says and the two walk home. Leah can't help the feeling that something is wrong with her because her entire body is hot but her legs aren't aching from the run. On top of that she feels nauseated and just angry – but about what? Sam Uley and Emily? Maybe. Leah soon finds herself at home and quickly checks the mailbox and stands in excitement as she sees a letter from Berkley. Ripping the letter she reads not only her acceptance letter but congratulations on her athletic scholarship. She screams out loud jumping up and down for joy and Seth comes running out of the house in a panic.

"What the? NOAH!" Seth yells as he notices Noah and Brad standing a few feet away from Leah looking at her strangely.

"I wish I made her scream like that." Brad comments as Leah catches Seth up in a huge hug and dances around with him laughing.

"Congrats again!" Noah says and the two boys continue on walking.

"SETH! OH SETH! I'M, I'M SO EXCITED!" Leah shouts hugging Seth's neck tightly. "I, I, I feel like running!" Leah declares feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping in her veins.

"What? Again? What's going with you?" Seth asks.

"I'M GOING TO COLLEGE THAT'S WHAT!" Leah yells as she takes off running leaving a confused Seth behind her. Leah runs down the street waving at Noah and Brad as she continues running as fast as she can. Her body is full with so much energy and excitement that she just has to burn it off. 'Otherwise I won't be able to calm down enough to Daddy the news.' Leah thinks as she turns and heads towards the woods. Leah has always loved running through the forest because of the challenge of the trails and the calming quiet atmosphere plus it's always cooler in the woods to aid in her overheated body.

"Leah?" A voice calls and Leah suddenly stops to see Paul looking at her strangely. Leah groans and crosses her arms with a sigh.

"Paul." Leah greets. 'Great just what I need to ruin my high.'

"What do you think you're doing out here?" Paul asks stepping forward towards Leah and looking around quickly.

"I was minding my own business. You should give it a try." Leah says coldly glaring at Paul.

"You're not supposed to be out here." Paul states and Leah notices that Paul is shirtless wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans. "The Council ordered everyone to stay out." Paul states frowning at Leah with worry in his eyes.

"Yea, well, the way I see it is that we're both in a whole lot of trouble then." Leah says as she suddenly feels hotter. Paul's eyes grow wide as Leah begins to unbutton her shirt. 'It's too damn hot for this.' Leah grumbles to herself ignoring Paul's blush.

"You and Seth walk home…together?" Paul asks clearing his throat and still looking at Leah strangely.

"What's it to you?" Leah demands narrowing her eyes. Paul only shrugs his shoulders trying to look away. "You and your 'friends' stay the **hell** away from my brother." Leah demands as she feels a sharp pain shoot down her spine.

"Go home, Lee-Lee." Paul pleads with a sad frown.

"Fuck off, Paulie." Leah spits as she runs past Paul. Leah continues running pushing herself harder as she thinks about Sam and his little gang now consisting of two of her best friends. 'Correction, 'former' best friends. What is Sam up to? And why is Paul sending me home if I caught his ass out here as well?' Leah wonders as she jumps easily over a fallen tree.

"Leah?" A familiar deep voice calls.

"Shit." Leah growls out as she turns around seeking the source. Leah narrows her eyes and feels her anger grows as Embry Call and Jacob Black come out from behind some trees. 'What were they doing? Hiding?' Leah wonders as the two boys quickly approach her.

"Call. Black." Leah greets coldly as her breathing begins to quicken and she tries to calm down.

"Lee, what are you doing out here?" Jacob asks Leah with a worried expression.

"Just out for a run." Leah states. "What? Now you boys share one mind to?" Leah asks as Embry and Jacob look at each other in shock and quickly turn back to her.

"What did you say?" Embry asks confused.

"Saw Paul a while back and he asked the same thing." Leah states stretching out the muscles in her neck as they tense.

"That's because you're not supposed to be out here." Embry states taking a step forward.

"Oh really?" Leah asks stepping backwards. "And what makes you boys so special?" Leah demands and notices their anxious glances at one another.

"Nothing." They both lie in unison.

"Liars." Leah whispers.

"Look Lee-Lee." Jacob begins.

"Don't call **me** that." Leah shouts startling both boys as the hot pain shoots down her spine again. "You lost the right to call me that when you two became Sam Uley's bitches."

"It's not like that." Jacob tries to explain.

"Really? Is that so?" Leah asks mockingly. "Well then I just find it odd, wouldn't you?" Leah asks rhetorically. "Bunch of boys, half-naked, running through the woods. Seems kind of gay to me." Leah says matter-of-factly.

"That's not it at all!" Embry and Jacob both shout angrily but quickly widening the gap in between them.

"I mean you two are both shirtless in the woods – by yourselves. And you both seem to come out from behind the trees at the same time. Almost like you're trying to hide something." Leah continues on smirking smugly at the two boys. "Were you feeling each others big muscles and whispering sweet little nothings in each others ear?" Leah asks in a sweet loving voice as Jacob growls.

"That's sick." Embry states shaking his head.

"Well…it would explain why you two hated each other as kids. You were both, obviously, attracted to one another but were too shy and scared to admit it. Until finally the sexual tension became too much and you both snapped kissing each other madly." Jacob and Embry both blush as Leah's hands roam over her body imitating her idea of the boys' first kiss. "How was it? You guys first boy-on-boy kiss?" Leah asks wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You feeling okay, Leah?" Jacob asks as his attention falls to Leah's opened shirt. "I mean you gotta be sick in the head or something to think up that kind of shit."

"I'm feeling fine. I'm not the one hanging out with fucking Sam Uley!" Leah yells and she rubs her back.

"Yea, but you are running in the woods half-naked." Jacob adds with what used to be Leah's favorite smile.

"So, Jake, does my being half naked bother you?" Leah asks opening her shirt. "Besides, I'm hot."

"Yea, yea you are." Embry admits shaking his head.

"Embry I don't think your precious Jackie will appreciate you staring at my boobs. He might get jealous." Leah spits.

"You should've worn a sports bra." Jacob adds ignoring the comment.

"Or no bra." Embry whispers but Leah hears him clearly.

"Whatever. You boys enjoy your anal sex." Leah says as she takes off running for home before either boy can say anything else. "Daddy has to be home by now." Leah says to herself as she continues running towards home. Leah's entire body hurts, she still feels nauseous and her body feels like it's on fire. She finally opts to completely take off her shirt and ties it around her waist as she finally reaches the clearing at the back of her house. She stops shutting her eyes enjoying the cool breeze blow across her hot skin and she hears her father's voice. Opening her eyes she is surprised to see how clear her backyard suddenly looks – from the blades of grass, her small white home, her father's red truck and even the features in her father's face. Leah buckles to the ground as she notices her father talking to Sam Uley. "What? What the fuck?" Leah growls out and quickly runs out of the woods to the back of the house. She carefully moves to the side of the house and stops surprised at how loud the two seem to be talking.

"Yes. It'll happen soon. When it does I'll personally take care of Seth." Sam says. "But right now I've got to go. Things aren't looking too good and the sooner we get Seth the better."

'Seth!?' I knew it! But why? Why is Daddy talking to Sam about Seth?' Leah wonders as her back arches from the pain. 'Sam is a bastard.' Leah suddenly collapses from the pain coursing through her body and she bites her bottom lip holding back the whimper and cry that are begging to escape. Leah wraps her arms around her body willing the pain to go away. "This is not just cramps." Leah whispers as hot tears roll down her face and her body suddenly feels too big for her skin.

"Leah? Lee!" Harry yells and runs to his daughter's side in a panic. "God, Lee what's wrong?" Harry asks leaning over his daughter his hand shaking unsure what to do for her. Opening her eyes Leah quickly scrambles up to her feet backing away from her father. "Lee what's wrong?" Harry begs.

"How could you, Daddy?" Leah demands angrily glaring at Harry. "Seth doesn't belong with 'them'." Harry's eyes grow huge as he looks at his daughter in confusion.

"Lee? What are you talking about?" Harry asks smiling weakly.

"Don't play innocent with me, Daddy. I heard what Sam said. He can't have Seth! Sam's the BASTARD who humiliated me and then broke my heart! He's nothing but a worthless piece of shit and I WILL NOT ALLOW MY ONLY BROTHER TO HANG OUT WITH HIM. I DON'T CARE THAT JACOB AND EMBRY ARE IN IT TOO NOW! I'LL PROTECT SETH!" Leah yells as she feels her resolve to fight back the pain shatter.

Harry Clearwater watches in shock as his little girl's body grows and seems to explode. Her long black hair turning into coarse light gray fur, her hazel eyes turning to animalistic yellow, her tiny hands changing into huge massive paws, her full lips pulling back as her jaw elongates and instead of teeth are now suddenly fangs. Harry Clearwater looks on in surprise as he grips his chest desperately and sees a giant light gray wolf standing before him snarling and growling.

"Lee, oh Lee." Harry gasps out in between breaths. "You too? But how?" Leah looks down as realization dawns on her that father is in danger and she quickly reaches out for him but instead of her hand she sees a giant paw. Yelping in surprise she falls back and sees four long legs where her arms and legs should be. Turning around to look at herself she sees shredded clothes on the ground and a huge bushy tail behind her.

'What the? Daddy? Daddy!' Leah cries out but all that comes are whimpers and yelps.

"Lee." Harry calls grabbing a hold of Leah's fur.

'Daddy!' Leah cries as her nostrils fill with an unfamiliar but powerful scent. She freezes as her instincts tell her what it is that she's smelling – death. 'NO! NO!' Leah growls and she watches helplessly as Harry Clearwater dies before her eyes.

"Dad? DAD WHERE ARE YOU? LEE-LEE!" Leah looks up and hears Seth yelling from the front of the house. Fear, guilt and confusion takes over and she turns running for the forest. Her mind begins to replay images of her father's death over and over again.

'I killed him. I killed him!' Leah screams to herself over and over again as she howls out in pain. She keeps running and running trying to escape the images in her mind – desperately trying to outrun the pain that just seems so wrong to be within this body. It's just too much and suddenly she stops looking around at her surroundings in a panic. It's dark outside now and she has no idea how long she has been running or where she is. Throwing her head back Leah Clearwater cries sending her sorrow to the sky above. Her wolf body aches from her emotions but she ignores it continuing to cry begging for help, support, comfort…to bring her father back.

Hearing a deep sharp yap Leah turns around growling as a new scent invades her nostrils. The scent is a combination of pine, moss, morning dew and sawdust. She looks around whimpering as a huge black wolf comes out of the woods looking at her strangely. She growls at him threateningly allowing the wolf in her to take over and she lays her ears back lowering her neck to protect her soft throat. 'Who are you' Leah screams as she false lunges at the intruder. The black wolf whimpers sadly and nods his head as if in a greeting – but she doesn't understand. She continues growling at him as he paces back and forth looking at her yapping and growling at her.

'Lee-Lee?' Leah suddenly hears Sam's voice in her head and she whips around trying to find him – the black wolf forgotten for the moment.

'Sam? Sam!' Leah calls and suddenly the lack wolf before her begins to howl in pain. Leah watches confused as he continues crying out in pain and suddenly turns into – Sam Uley? Leah yelps in surprise and runs up to him nudging his hanging head with her nose.

"Lee-Lee, what did you do?" Sam asks trying to fight back tears. At his words Leah's memory replays of her father's death and she howls out mournfully.

'Leah stop!' Sam pleads changing back into his wolf form. 'You have to stop! It's, it's too much – the pain!' Leah ignores Sam's please as she continues crying. 'I SAID ENOUGH!' Sam growls viciously and Leah's cry stops in her throat. Leah looks over at Sam in surprise, he never yelled at her before, and is completely caught off guard as he lunges at her snarling and biting. Leah whimpers in pain as Sam bites her shoulder and knocks her to the ground. She quickly jumps up growling and lunges at Sam snapping at his chest and tasting blood. Sam growl and pounces at Leah but she easily doges him whipping around behind him and biting into his haunches earning a yelp of pain from her attacker. She cries at Sam whips around and bites into her side and drops her to the ground and he lands on top of her biting, growling and clawing at her mercilessly. Leah struggles to get back on her feet – the wolf inside of her willing her to get up and put the male down. However, she can't because Sam is bigger, stronger, heavier, and a more experienced fighter than she is. After what seems like hours Sam succeeds in pinning Leah beneath him and holding her down with his jaws biting into her neck. 'You **will** join my pack.' Sam growls out authoritatively as he shakes her violently. She whimpers weakly and kicks her legs helplessly trying to knock him off her one last time. 'And you **will** not think about **that** day ever again. Understand?' Sam growls out and Leah freezes feeling the command take over and father's face from that day begins to fade away. 'Good.' Sam states releasing his hold. Leah jumps up quickly looking around madly and crumples in pain as she tries to think about her father after her transformation.

'Sam? What did you do to me?' Leah demands angrily. 'What happened – AHHH!' Leah again crumples to the ground as the Alpha command takes over again.

'I'm sorry, Lee-Lee.' Sam apologizes. 'But your, your memories and emotions are crippling. For the sake of the pack I can't have you pulling everyone down with your guilt.' Sam states looking down at her.

'Everyone?' Leah whimpers out standing up on her paws.

'Yes, now that you've joined my pack. You should be able to hear everyone.' Sam says and as if on queue.

'Can't believe what happened to Harry.' Paul shouts as Leah feels her mind open up to Sam's pack.

'Yea, I know. But whatever happened to Leah? No one has seen her for over a week.' Embry says and she feels the worry in his voice.

'They've both missed the funeral.' Jared adds sadly as Leah sees an image of giant sand colored wolf lying on the ground with his head resting on his paws whimpering sadly. Leah whimpers quietly as the news hit her that not only has her father died, but that Seth is much like her and both of Harry Clearwater's children have missed his funeral.

'Come. Follow me.' Sam orders and takes off running with Leah following behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An eerie silence falls upon clearing as the wolves look at Leah closely looking at her. Leah looks around at each of her brothers and sees something in their eyes she's not seen before – empathy and understanding. Gone is the sad and pity that she usually had to face whenever any mention of Sam and Emily along with her father. She feels someone nudge her neck gently and turns to face Jacob. There eyes lock and she watches stunned as he throws his head back howling, crying out for her father. Seth quickly joins in along with Embry and Quil all crying out sharing in Leah's pain and sorrow. Looking around Leah smiles to herself sadly and joins in the mourning for her father.

Eventually Leah feels her pain subsides and calms down as she looks around and notices that it is dark. Her eyes resting on Seth she nudges him gently whimpering. 'After I had learned how to calm down and phase back to my original form I found even then I couldn't stand to even talk about the day Daddy died.' Leah admits looking down at her paws. 'I hated Sam for his stupid command and because of it I could never even bring myself to ask him to remove it.' Leah whimpers. 'I was so angry that I couldn't get it off my chest that I lashed out at everyone and everything. I hated Sam and everything associated with him and his damn Alpha command.' Leah growls out. 'I hated Sam, Emily, the pack, the leeches, Isabella Swan, myself, the legends – everything that was tied into the fact that I had a pain inside I couldn't let out. I just wanted to tear something apart.' Leah growls out jumping up gnashing her teeth and shaking her head back forth as if she already had something in her mouth. 'I'm sorry,' But Leah is cut off as she feels a pair of arms wrap tightly around her neck.

"No more apologies, okay?" Seth asks and Leah nods her head wrapping her arm around his frame.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright well there goes another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and everything – I love reading them over and over again. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone when they learned that Leah didn't ruin her outfit or her necklace. ^-^ But, I figured Seth had a line to how far Bella could push Leah and that would be an attack on 'their' father. GO SETH GO! But it took me forever to get this out mainly because every time I try to sit at my computer I'm joined by a two-year old who insists on typing with me or insisting that I dance to Michael Jackson with her. -_-; But as usual read and review. But now there's no wolf for any of you to be mad at meaning…that it could be anyone's race!!

ItsCuzOfTheFame – I don't get it? What's wrong with Noah? I figured Brad would be the one some people would dislike but, eh, go figure.

OH! OH! OH! AND I FOUND A 14-SECOND NEW MOON TEASER TRAILER ON !! IT'S ALL JACOB (plus with some of _her_) BUT JACOB HAS NO SHIRT ON AND HE LOOKS OH SO HOT!! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!! CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! IT'S LEGIT – NOT FAN MADE!!


	10. Pay Back Can Be For a Bitch

Pay Back Can Be For a Bitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series and if I did Jake wouldn't have imprinted on Nessie.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob sits in his car occasionally throwing worried glances at the girl beside him. Leah sits across from him looking outside the window while fidgeting with the charms. Jacob can't help but feel a sense of pride that after all these years she still appreciates the little trinkets. He internally debates over whether or not he should give her the others he has made for her from previous years. Maybe that would be something he would save for another time. He sighs thinking about how hard being an Alpha can be – especially when you've opted to protect and look out for your natural, or rather unnaturally created enemies. After everyone had calmed down it took a lot of convincing to get the pack to go back with him to get the Rabbit. Seth was more than ready to run back home in his wolf form and continued growling out his annoyance at the thought of heading back to the leeches home. Jacob groans thinking about how quickly Seth's affection for the leeches has changed – although his own has changed as well after Bella's outburst. Thankfully, it was Leah who was able to convince the others to head towards the Cullens and all ride back together. Jacob can't help but smile knowing that he made the right decision picking Leah as his beta. She asked them about their homework and from there the 'Homework Nazi' kicked in and after some choice words and insults the boys were more than willing to head back – just to appease her.

Jacob would have no problem admitting that he was anxious that the leeches – mainly Bella, Edward, Alice or Carlisle would come out trying to make peace with a pack of enraged, emotional and violent wolves. It was a good thing that Edward could read minds because it didn't take a rocket scientist or a mind reader to know that Seth, Embry and Quil were not in the mood to fuck with a coven of leeches. For Embry and Quil, who already weren't too keen on hanging around with the Cullens to begin with – the fact that Bella Cullen had lashed out at their friend, beta and pack mate only made the matter worse. "Hey Leah?" Jacob calls breaking the silence in the car.

"Hey what?" Leah asks back not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"You feeling okay?" Jacob asks trying to read her emotions from her reflection in the window.

"Yes, Jacob." Leah answers with a sigh. "Trust me I feel much better. Why? You gonna get even more mushy on me?" Leah asks with a smirk on her face finally turning to look at him.

"Well, no, but…what about," Jacob begins and a growl erupts from the back of the car.

"Fuck him." Leah states matter-of-factly with a huff. Jacob chuckles darkly at Leah's statement in regards to their former Alpha, Sam Uley, but as much as she'd just like them to let it go. Jacob Black knows that there's no way in hell that he's just going to drop it – no, Sam was going to pay for hurting _his_ Lee-Lee and the pack. "Besides this has been quite a day and I'm just glad it's over without having to bring that jackass up."

"Well it could've been worse." Seth adds from the hatchback.

"Oh really?" Leah asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice and earning a groan from Embry and Quil. "Well tell me my little brother what could've made my day worse? Because if memory serves correctly – I awoke this morning from a nightmare or something raving like a lunatic. Whilst in this madden state I run directly to the home of a newborn leech, breaking down the front door and directly to their halfling's room. Where I am thrown through and window but fortunately," Leah states sarcastically cheerful, "there's a tree to break my fall. I mean heaven forbid if I just kept flying through the air what would've become of me. To where then for some strange reason it would seem that I convinced myself in believing that this was just some seriously fucked up dream and decided I needed to wake myself up. And how do you wake yourself up in a dream? Well you either scare yourself or you fall. And it is this idea which led me to the cliffs where I was going to jump and pray that I would actually awaken in the correct world. Then that didn't work because that jackass, Sam Uley, caught me and refused to let me go. From there I proceeded to cry and not just cry, cry like, 'oh my puppy got run over or that the shit-for-brains that I dated just dumped me'. No, I cried because I couldn't remember something that happened in my dream which meant I was crying like some strung out, crazy bitch coming off of my meth high. Did I mention that every wolf in La Push was there to witness my crying and my shattered insanity? To where then I'm led back to the lion's den and for what purpose? To apologize. To apologize for what? For losing my mind and having absolutely no logical excuse or theory why I went back in the first place. And let me tell you Leah Clearwater doesn't **just** apologize to anyone but the Halfling deserved at least that. But then her **bitch** of a mother chews me out, demanding that I apologize to her. And for what? Because the stupid bitch for some reason seems to remember that I chewed her ass out for hurting Jake back in the summer. Magical, freaky, mental shield having worthless, good-for-nothing,"

"Leah." Jacob says with a sigh.

"Anyway," Leah continues rolling her eyes at Jacob. "To where I then learn that my little brother has been going around blabbing out my whole life story to the enemies. So not only I do feel hurt and guilty but I also feel betrayed, hateful and murderous because the bitch decides to throw his words back in my face. From there I proceed to cry again. So the gifts and the breaking of that command does make things alright but in the end I guess no one died – that I actually give a damn about so I guess that is the upside." Leah finishes up shrugging her shoulders. "So please, dear little Seth. Please, please, please. Tell me how it could've been worse."

"Gawd, Lee, you know I hate this game." Seth grumbles but rolls over onto his stomach and takes in a deep breath. "But here goes. My morning would've started off great after escaping a serious fight with some really, really old vampires from Italy. But instead of waking up to a beautiful morning surrounded by my sister and the best pack mates ever."

"Kiss ass." Leah grumbles.

"**Instead** I'm startled awake by my sister's sudden ramblings, babblings and just plain painful confusing thoughts. It's bad enough trying to understand what's going on in your head on a normal day but this was just horrible. Nothing made any sense and your emotions affected me to the point that I thought I was going insane too. It's weird knowing that you're sane but yet at the same time trying to fight off someone else's thoughts and ideas that are overwhelming overshadowing pure logic! So then I have to try and keep up with my sister who's running towards the lion's den. Did I mention that it was really, really hard because she's the fastest thing on the planet? Well by the time I catch up I see her get slammed into the tree and just smell blood along with the sweet, sickly scent of vampires. Then to go along with the fear and panic is the fact that Edward is running towards you and that only increases my fear because I have no idea what he's getting ready to do. So while trying to grasp what the heck is going on my sister then comes barreling straight towards us. We've collided before Leah and despite the fact that I'm slightly bigger than you – it hurts. It's like running into a wall covered in fur – it looks soft but don't think you're going to get through. But anyway so now I'm stuck running, **again**, after my sister and catches a brief glimpse of her idea. SHE'S JUMPING OFF THE FREAKING CLIFF! Suicide is never a pleasant thought to have to hear about, experience or consider. At this point, I've caught a major cramp in two of my four legs because I failed to stretch properly. Who knew I'd be running across La Push and Forks? Not me. But then she phases out of her form so that Jake can't stop her from jumping off the cliff. But, it's not so bad because Sam and his pack are going to help us catch her. Well…Sam helped us catch her. Literally. So I arrive and what do I see but Sam Uley pressed up all up on MY SISTER!! WHO'S NAKED! I don't ever want to see some guy pressed up on my sister while she's naked. I don't care if it is to save her life that's a no- no. So then my sister starts crying – crying about something important that she's lost. And I hold my sister who is crying in front of every guy that I've shared a mind with at some point. This reminds me I don't want to see any 'spank bank' images." Seth warns pointing at his male pack mates sternly. "Well then from there after she calms down everything seems fine but this is just the calm before the storm. Can you believe that? All of that?! I go to school to find out that we've all missed two days of school into the New Year already. Yippee. But then during lunch I have to sit by and listen to Noah telling Brad that he caught you half-naked in the woods. Which reminds me - PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS! I don't want to sit and listen to them speculating about why you're half-naked in the woods. And then hear Brad's perverted comments wondering 'who's hittin' that' which is a quote. Then to be accused of being a horrible brother to my sister by my own pack mates because I get along with the mother of the child from earlier. So then everything seems fine until the aforementioned mother of the child, who **I** thought was my friend attached my sister because this mother is being a, uh,"

"Bitch." Embry adds.

"Yea, that! Thanks man." Seth says throwing a quick smile at Embry. "By taking some personal information little bit of knowledge I gave them to instead twist it around and make my sister feel like a turd. And then to phase, ripping my favorite shirt and I didn't even get to my revenge for the snide comment. And then I get yelled at, called gay, which I'm not! But then I feel horrible because in those few minutes someone I love very much suddenly hates me because of what the leech said. Then suddenly I feel bad and angry because she's not telling me something and the whole reason behind that was? Sam Uley – oh yea, that guy strikes again! Let's just recap what the amazing Sam Uley, her stupid effing ex-boyfriend, has done. He broke her heart, humiliated her in front of the whole school and then turned around to date our cousin. And then I learn, as if he couldn't get any lower in my book, that he used his Alpha command to prevent my sister from getting over a major loss of our father. Of course, I know now that she doesn't hate me and she will talk to me. But right now I'm hate both Isabella and Sam." Seth growls out as the car parks in front of the Clearwater home. "But you know what really makes this whole ordeal so much worse then yours?" Seth asks glaring at Leah as his nostrils flare.

"What?" Leah asks skeptically.

"Is that I was forced to ride in the trunk of a Volkswagen Rabbit! You do have **any** idea how small this trunk is? I'm 5'9" and it is not COMFY BACK HERE! At least you got ride in the front seat. I know I'm the youngest but I HATE RIDING IN THE HATCH! IT'S REALLY CRAMPED BACK HERE! I MEAN SERIOUSLY?! WHEN WILL IT BE MY TURN TO RIDE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?" Seth says finishing up with a huff his head hitting the ceiling roughly as the whole erupts into laughter.

"And here I thought you liked riding in the trunk." Quil says laughing.

"The kid's got you beat." Jake says as he gets out the car.

"Alright, alright already. You win Seth." Leah says bowing. "You just proved you're the bigger bitch than me." Leah says smugly as Seth crawls out of the trunk.

"You were just bitchin'." Embry adds smugly punching Seth's shoulder as he follows behind Leah.

"I ain't no bitch." Seth mumbles with a pout as he follows Jake and Quil inside.

Leah walks inside and is greeted with the smell of her mother frying chicken along with corn, biscuits, French fries and Sue's 'Death by Chocolate' chocolate cake. Leah finds her mouth watering at the smell realizing that she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. "Hey kids." Leah snaps out of her reverie to see Charlie Swan sitting on her couch looking at them with a smile.

"Evening, Charlie." Leah greets forcing a smile on her face. "Staying for dinner?" Leah asks trying to push past the anger that she is harboring for his daughter. 'Fuckin' leech.'

"Yes, your mother invited me over." Charlie quietly admits.

"Are you guys staying?" Leah asks looking up at Embry, Quil and Jacob.

"Sure." All three answer in unison.

"Mom!" Leah yells as Sue walks into the living room flinching at the volume her daughter is shouting.

"I heard, I heard." Sue says frowning at Leah. "Well I recommend you boys call home. Embry your mother called here looking for you." Sue adds as she heads back into the kitchen.

"Ah, man. I never told her I wouldn't be straight home after school." Embry mutters as he follows Sue into the kitchen to phone home.

"Ten bucks says he gets grounded." Quil says as Embry leans against the wall waiting for his mom to answer.

"That's a fool's bet." Leah adds smirking at Quil and slapping Seth's hand down before he can get in on it. "Uh, oh, yea! Thanks for the Christmas present." Leah says genuinely smiling at Charlie as she walks over and gives him a hug.

"You're welcome." Charlie responds back bashfully. "Any," Charlie finds himself cut short as Leah snaps a picture of him.

"Anytime, right?" Leah asks winking at him. With a heavy sigh he nods his head.

"Well how about I get a picture of you and the boys?" Charlie asks his hand reaching out for the camera. Leah looks down at Charlie and throws a quick glance back at the boys who are all smiling and nodding their heads. "Majority rules." Charlie states slipping the camera off of Leah's wrist and Embry walks back into the room looking dejected.

"C'mon you two." Quil calls snatching Leah's wrist and pulling her back with ease. Before Leah can react she finds herself wedge in between Jake and Embry, Quil leaning in front of Jake and Seth kneeling in front of them throwing up the peace sign. Looking up she notices both Jake and Embry looking down at her expectantly with warm smiles.

"Ah, what the hell." Leah says and quickly wraps her arms around each of their necks.

"Everybody say 'Renegades'!" Quil shouts and everyone repeats it.

"So is that supposed to be our pack name or what?" Embry asks as they head to the kitchen ready to eat their dinner.

"I like it. Makes us sound dangerous." Seth says narrowing his eyes.

"I think just the shape-shifting shit is frightening enough." Jake adds following behind. "You grounded, Embry?" Quil and Jake both start laughing as Embry sadly nodding his head. The newly dubbed 'Renegades' quickly grab their food and head back towards the front room laughing, talking, teasing and shoving. Jake keeps a close watch on Leah taking in her expressions, the sound of her voice, the way she throws her head back when laughing and her smirks when someone, mainly either him or Quil, make some smart-mouth comment. As he sits watching her he can't help but feel a sense of relief that Lee-Lee is back, or rather a damn near close version, and he vows to make sure that she never leaves again.

"Well I'm sorry you ate the last piece of cake, Jake." Leah snaps shoving Jake and snapping him out of his thoughts. "You were growling." Leah states as Jake looks at her confused.

"Sorry." Jake apologizes sheepishly as Leah gets up, grabbing everyone's plates and glasses and heads towards the kitchen.

"Jake?" Quil asks standing up giving him a hard stare.

"Later." Jake states shaking his head and grabbing his backpack heading upstairs followed by Seth, Quil and Embry. Leah follows the boys upstairs and is surprised to see them go into her room.

"Yea, just go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." Leah says as she steps over Quil's legs and dives for her bed.

"Don't mind if we do." Jake says leaning against the foot of Leah's bed.

"My room is too messy." Seth explains lying down on the floor in front of Leah's closet.

"I expected a girl's room to be…uh, more pink – at least some pink." Quil adds looking at the sky blue walls.

"You've never been in here before, have you?" Jake asks smirking at Quil. Quil only nods his head as he continues looking around taking in his surroundings. Quil can't help but notice that's Leah's room is a pretty good size, much bigger than his own or Jake's, but there's a built in bookshelf that's filled with books and couple of beanie babies used as bookends. An old white curio, a small white desk covered in unopened mail, a brown dresser with a mirror – the mirror surrounded with pictures of Leah, her girlfriends and even a few with Jake, Embry, Seth and himself.

"Is it to your standards, Mr. Ateara?" Leah asks with a bad haughty British accent.

"Yes, yes it is. Quite." Quil responds back with the same uppity accent. "Sure as hells smells a lot nicer than my room." Quil adds sniffing the air around him. Leah frowns wondering what exactly Quil's room must smell like.

"Speaking of smells – Seth it's your turn to do laundry." Leah states as Seth pulls out his math book and groans. "And then I can give Embry his shirt back." Embry opens his mouth to protest but is cut off by Jake.

"Anyway, you have to help me with my algebra." Jake states tossing Leah his book. With a sigh Leah sits Indian style in her bed and cracks open the math book. The pack sits up in Leah's room working on their homework getting Leah's help where needed, laughing and joking all the while. Leah can't help but smile at the realization that she's actually enjoying herself. She's mildly surprised that Jake and Quil can still make her laugh, Seth is still the continual chatterbox and Embry is still the quiet one. Leah sighs to herself and lies down on her bed wondering if this is how life would've been had she taken Jake's advice and never dated Sam. At the moment Sam's presence seemed, now, to be nothing more than a huge hindrance in her life – she had lost the greatest friends ever when she started dating Sam Uley. Sure she had Sarah, Lisa and Emily. But since the leech problem had arisen Sarah and Lisa were forced to leave La Push by their parents and Emily? Well there's no need to explain that.

It was then after the break up Sam forced her to bottle up her strongest feelings and greatest pain to eternally hold onto it - without any sort of release. Along with keeping her away from her girlfriends and treating her like shit. Leah laughs humorlessly to herself but then feels a warm hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she notices Embry looking at her. "Leah, you okay?" Leah presses her lips tightly thinking over Embry's question.

'That's the $20 million question.' Leah thinks with a sigh.

"Lee?" Jake calls frowning at her and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Just thinking if hindsight was 20/20." Leah says fighting back a yawn. "Couldn't help but think that this is how the last five years could've been if I never dated Sam." Leah adds tucking her hands underneath her pillow smiling.

"Is that good or bad?" Quil asks with a frown his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"It would've been so good." Leah answers back with another yawn as her eyelids grow heavier. "We never would've had that fight, Jake." Leah mumbles. "I would've spent a lot more time with 'my' Brown Eyes outside of detention and study hall. Maybe would've even helped Quil hook up with Mandy Fisher. And Seth, Seth," Leah never finishes her sentence as she drifts off into a comfortable and long overdo sleep.

Jake watches with a sad smile as Leah drifts off to sleep. He remembers the argument they had when she told him that Sam asked her to be his girlfriend. He was so jealous that he yelled at her calling her stupid and some other names. He even told her that Sam would break her heart and not to come crying to him when it happened. He refused to hang out with her after that and slowly they grew apart. They only really hung out when Billy invited the Clearwaters over for 'spaghetti night'. He hated Sam for dating her, then for breaking her heart and now he hated him for almost breaking her spirit. Although, right now, he wasn't exactly liking himself for pushing her away in the first place. Even though Leah and Sam were dating he could've been her 'best friend' and been there when she needed him the most. Jake beings rubbing the small of Leah's back marveling at how soft and smooth the skin is. "Lee?" Jake calls gently shaking her but his only response is a soft sigh as Leah shifts a little and proceeds to breath heavily.

Jake looks up and watches as Embry brushes a few strands of hair out of Leah's face. The two lock eyes for a second and Embry shifts around putting his back towards Leah. "You guys read to go?" Jake asks standing up.

"Yep." Quil says getting up as well along with Embry who has a serious frown on his face. Embry throws a quick glance at Leah before walking out of her room followed by Quil.

"Coming Seth?" Jake asks as Seth watches his pack mates walk out.

"Uh, yea." Seth says quickly jumping and following behind.

"Sue? We're running out but we'll be back." Jake says as they all wave to Sue and Charlie who are sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Okay, wait. Jacob where's Leah?" Sue asks frowning at the boys as she walks into the living room.

"Oh, she's upstairs asleep." Jake explains pointing up the stairs. "There's something we really need to take care of and she's had a real busy day." Jake says as Sue nods her head but still looking at him strangely.

"Don't cause any trouble." Sue says narrowing her eyes and earning a grin from Jake.

"Sure, sure." Jake says smiling as he shuts the door.

"So where we going?" Seth asks excited that he's been invited to go with Jake, Embry and Quil.

"Where do you think?" Embry asks with an annoyed growl escaping his throat. Seth only looks up at Jake for a bit of help.

"I'm going to kick Sam's ass for what he did to Leah." Jacob states as he stalks past Seth followed by Quil and Embry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The walk to Sam's is quiet with Seth occasionally breaking the silence with a question – mainly whether or not what they were getting ready to do is a good idea. "Sam needs his ass kicked." Embry growls out causing Seth to jump back away from him.

"Aren't you pissed off about what he did?" Quil demands.

"Yea, but, I mean – this isn't like it is with Bella. We could get into a lot of trouble for starting a fight." Seth explains looking up at his Alpha.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with that later." Jacob states with a dark smirk as Sam's house comes into view. Jacob looks off to the side but quickly shakes his head and continues heading towards the small house. Seth hangs back with Embry and Quil as Jacob walks up to the door and knocks loudly. Seth can't help but groan as he notices the muscles in Jacob's back twitch involuntarily getting ready for the upcoming fight. Along the way each boy had shed their shirt proving to Seth that either way there was going to be a fight. A growl erupts from the back of Jacob's throat thinking about how much pain Sam has caused Leah – both unintentionally and intentionally. Jacob tries to calm down and convince himself that he's getting ready to do this for Leah – but deep down inside this is as much for him as well. The door opens and Jacob stands up straight smiling down at a surprised Emily.

"Jacob?" Emily whispers.

"Hey Emily is Sam home?" Jacob asks smiling warmly as he leans against the doorjamb.

"Uh yea, sure. Of course." Emily says returning his warm smile and looking behind him to see his pack minus one. "Where, where's Leah?" Emily asks her smile quickly falling.

"Oh, she's at home asleep." Jacob answers truthfully.

"Okay. Well Sam's out back if you boys want to go back there?" Emily questions pointing towards the back of the house.

"Could you have him come here?" Jacob asks nicely. "It won't take long." Jacob explains as Emily mumbles a soft 'oh' and turns around to go get Sam. Jacob quickly picks up the scent of the others and he looks back at his boys. Quil, Embry and Seth could easily handle Collin, Brady and some of the cubs but it was Paul and Jared that would pose a problem. When Jacob left Sam's pack he took two of the best fighters and he also got the fastest runners. Paul was the stamina in the pack being able to sustain the most damage the longest while Jared was the sneaky bastard who could slip down below the radar when the others would be distracted and do some serious damage. Jacob didn't want Leah to come along because she wouldn't approve of the two packs having an all-out brawl but she could've easily dealt with Jared. Jacob is snapped out of his thoughts as Sam comes walking up towards him.

"Jacob?" Sam greets as he walks up to the door. Jacob can't help but laugh darkly as he notices Sam is wearing a shirt making it easier for him to throw his sorry ass out into the yard.

"Sam." Jacob says as his body tenses.

"What's this about?" Sam asks as Jacob pushes himself away from the door allowing Sam room to open the screen and step outside.

"It's about Leah." Jacob growls as he gives Sam a moment to process what has just been said. Jacob watches as Sam's eyes goes from confusion, to worry, fear, and then anger. "Bastard!" Jacob snarls as he grabs Sam by the collar and punches him in the side of the head and then throws him out in the yard. Sam hits the ground hard, his head pounding and his ears ringing. Quickly he looks up to see Jacob Black stalking towards him eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Jacob." Sam growls as scrambles to his feet and quickly shakes off the pain. Sam's eyes widen as Jacob stops and taunts him daring him to attack using his hands to say 'c'mon on'. "Stupid child" Sam growls as he lunges at Jacob. Jacob quickly plants his feet and easily catches Sam as the older boy barrels into his mid section. Jacob brings his fists down onto Sam's back dropping him to his knees.

"Sam?" Both alphas ignore the confused cry of Paul as the rest of Sam's pack rushes out to see the commotion.

"What? You'd think I'd never find out?" Jacob demands his body starting to shake with the wolf tremors.

"About what?" Sam asks trying to figure out a way to calm down the rival before him.

"About what you did to _her_!" Jacob snaps and Sam's eyes grow wide as he hears growls erupt behind him and finds Seth, Quil and Embry glaring daggers at him.

"I, I did what I had to do for the pack." Sam states using his Alpha tone glaring at Jacob.

"Bullshit!" Jacob growls and runs up to Sam punching him in the stomach. Sam hunches over but snarls as he quickly recovers and punches Jacob followed up by a knee to the stomach.

"There's more to this than just that alpha command." Sam whispers growling as he flips Jacob over pinning him to the ground. "What? Still pining over _that_ loss, Jacob?" Sam asks mockingly with a dark chuckle. Jacob's eyes widen as he roars and head butts Sam and within the blink of an eye two huge wolves collide snarling, biting and clawing at one another mercilessly. Paul explodes and lunges at Jacob but is quickly toppled over by Embry. In a matter of seconds ever wolf present has phased and are all going at it. Emily and Kim look on in horror unsure of what to do but both knowing they cannot intervene.

"Call Sue, Quil and Billy." Emily orders Kim as tears stream down her face. Kim looks at her nodding her head and runs inside to grab the phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Leah! LEAH! LEAH!" Sue yells as she burst into Leah's room. Sue is surprised to see Leah sleeping soundly hugging her pillow. "GET UP LEAH!" Sue orders as she begins to roughly shake her daughter's shoulders.

"Wh, wha, what?!" Leah growls out as she slowly opens her eyes and forces herself up.

"They're fighting!" Sue whispers harshly frowning at her daughter and her eyes flashing with anger and concern.

"Fi, fighting? Fight." Leah mumbles as her head rolls heading back towards her pillow.

"Leah wake up!" Sue orders as she pulls Leah back up and beings shaking her again. "They. Are. FIGHTING!"

"Wait who?" Leah asks standing up on her feet trying to will the sleepy fog away.

"Jacob and Sam are fighting. Kim called. Everyone is fighting!" Sue states anxiously.

"What the hell?" Leah looks around to see her room empty and her pack mates' scent very faint.

"Let's go before the entire rez sees them." Sue orders as she heads out of Leah's room and down the stairs. Leah growls in annoyance but follows behind her mother and watches as Sue gets into the truck. Shaking her head Leah takes off running for Sam's.

Leah arrives at Sam's house and is shocked to see the scene before her. Sam and Jacob are literally going at one another's throats surrounded by the other wolves. The smell of blood, both fresh and dried, is heavy in the air along with a heavy sense of hatred, anger and bloodlust. It's obvious that the lesser ranking wolves went at it during the Alphas clash but had now calmed down to see the outcome of the fight. Whoever won this would become the true Alpha of the Quileute wolves. Leah quickly runs up to get a better view of the fight her wolf instincts screaming to support her Alpha but something else tells her to intervene. She quickly looks between the two that are both now covered in blood from snout to tail making it hard to distinguish the russet colored wolf from the all black wolf. 'Sam has the fat muzzle.' Leah notes and runs forward into the circle but is quickly snatched back.

"Leah?!" Emily cries as Leah looks back to see Seth tugging on the back of her shirt. Looking up she is surprised to see Quil shaking his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?" Leah yells causing both Alphas to stop their death march and finally tear their eyes away from one another. "Dumb asses." Leah growls out as she yanks her shirt free from Seth's teeth. "Really? Are you two fucking serious?" Leah demands as Sue pulls up followed by Old Quil and Billy. She stomps towards both males anger in her eyes and they both quickly back away from her and each other. "I mean at least settle your fucking male egos out in the woods! Not in someone's FUCKING FRONT YARD!" Leah snarls causing all the wolves to flinch in shame.

"Sam!" Emily cries as she runs and hugs his neck tightly.

"What is this about?" Old Quil demands getting out of the truck and standing next to Embry.

"Get your asses in the truck." Leah snaps as she turns to glare at her pack. "NOW!" She orders as Embry, Quil and Seth quickly turn tail and jump into Sue's truck bed. Turning around she sees Jake looking at her – but it's a look she can't place. "Jake." Leah calls as Jacob turns his attention back towards Sam and growls at him dangerously his teeth barred and his eyes flashing menacingly. Leah looks over at Sam and knows that Jacob is making a promise, not a threat, but over what? He quickly snorts at Sam turns heading toward the truck walking past Leah with a smug look in his eyes. Jacob stops and barks calling Leah to follow him. Looking back at Sam she shakes her head with a tired frown and turns around to follow her Alpha.

"We're in trouble." Seth whispers as Jacob walks up to the truck and jumps up quickly phasing causing him to land roughly.

"You alright?" Quil asks highly amused as Jacob applies pressure to a laceration over his chest. Leah shakes her head scrunching her nose at the thought of riding in the back with the bloody sausages and groans at the added thought of cleaning it out. She quickly heads to the cab of the truck but Sam's voice calls out to her.

"Leah, Leah wait." Leah stops to look up the truck door open as Sam limps up to her wrapped up in a blanket. Jacob growls causing Sam to stop short but once his eyes lock with Leah's he steps forward and grabs hold of her hand.

"Uley." Jacob growls out annoyed as he jumps out the truck phasing back into his wolf form before his feet touch the ground. Leah looks back to notice an angry and snarling Jacob Black behind her with a strangely calm and desperate looking Sam in front of her. She sighs feeling very tired as Jacob's muzzle rests on her shoulder whether it's meant to be support, protective, possessive or whatever the hell is going through his mind Leah doesn't get. All she knows is that right now she is dog tired and wants nothing more than to yell at the boys in the morning _after_ she gets some much needed sleep.

"Jake?" Leah questions as Jacob gently nudges her cheek urging her to get into the truck.

"Lee-Lee." Sam whispers earning a growl from both Leah and Jacob. "Don't leave." Sam says squeezing Leah's hand and looking at her desperately.

"Leave? Who says I'm going anywhere?" Leah asks with a frown.

"No." Sam says shaking his head. "Don't go with _him_." Sam growls out glaring at Jacob. "Not with _them_. Come back, Lee-Lee. You belong with my pack." At this comment Jacob phases and she feels the truck's shocks shake as Quil, Embry and Seth all jump out of the truck.

"She certainly doesn't belong with _you_." Seth sneers angrily as Sam's pack quickly moves in closer to back up their Alpha if another fight breaks out.

"Jake's the 'true' Alpha anyway." Quil adds spitting his body starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Sam apologizes tightening his hold on Leah's hand and pulling her close to him. Jacob quickly wraps his arm around Leah's waist holding her close to his body as a growl rumbles from his chest. "I know I've been unfair and a bastard. But I miss you, Leah. I need you with me." Sam whispers the last part so softly that only Leah and Jacob can hear it.

"Sam, I'm only giving you," Jacob snarls through clenched teeth trying to fight the urge to throw Leah in the truck and rip Sam's throat out.

"Nice to know, Sam." Leah states with a sigh. "But I've made my choice. I choose Jacob and I don't regret it. He's helped me more than you ever have. And he's a much damn better leader than you'll ever be. Go back to Emily." Leah states coldly snatching her hand from Sam's grasp and climbs into the truck without another word. Jacob can't hide the smug grin on his face as his pack piles back into the truck. Jacob jumps in the back of the truck as Sam glares at him but it quickly falls as the truck's engines roars to life and begins to pull away.

Sam smiles and cocks his head with a look of arrogance. "Was still her first choice." Sam states matter-of-factly and Jacob growls wanting to jump out of the truck and bite off his face.

"Jake?" Seth calls touching Jacob lightly on the arm. Sighing deeply Jacob settles into the bed knowing that at least he got Leah's revenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There it is! I finally updated! I've gotten a couple of PM's and responses back asking where my updates are and there's the first one. I'm hoping to have New Day done by tomorrow night depends on how things are at work. But thanks for all of the reviews and those who have me on alert, fave or what have you – please just let me know what you think? Do you like it? Is it just alright? What would like to see more of? Less of? Help a sista out! But as usual thanks for reading and please review. ^-^


	11. Simple Legend No More

Simple Legend No More

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own the characters except for Noah and Brad. They are original characters and any resemblance to people real life is purely coincidental unless they catch wind of this and I will only then admit otherwise. Until then they ain't nothing but a couple of liars, who are complete idiots but still cool for listening to me rant, rave, gush, squeal and sigh over my Jacob Black screensaver.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The forest is covered in an eerie silence that is only broken by the sound of the drizzling rain, the heavy gasping breath and heavy footfalls of Noah and Brad. The two boys run desperately through the woods with the speed and agility that has been obtained through many years of track conditioning. Finally breaking through the trees the two skid and collapse to the ground just meters away from Noah's back door. Noah feels his body shaking all over uncontrollably as his thighs and calves burn from the sudden marathon run. Noah rolls over to his back allowing the rain to hit his face and wraps his arms around his body in some futile attempt to calm the shaking. In vain his body still continues to shake and instead he covers his face as his breathing slows.

Brad is fairing slightly better forcing his body to take slow defep breaths propping his body up on his hands and knees. His eyes closed Brad shakes his head trying to get rid of the images that seem to continually plague him. Finally calming himself down Brad sits down his legs sprawled out in front of him and looks at his hand that is still shaking. Although his shaking is nothing compared to Noah's. "You alright man?" Brad asks his voice, usually deep, now sounding a few octaves higher and strained. Noah quickly sits up looking at him with wild and bewildered eyes – eyes that just scream 'what the fuck?'

"What the fuck?" Noah whispers his eyes wide.

"Shut up." Brad orders coldly turning his head to look over at the house, the Clearwaters house. Brad frowns as he notices two trucks and a car sitting in the front of the house. Brad groans as he tries to fight back the bile that is threatening to come up and quickly realizes that he's lost the battle the moment he smells and hears Noah regurgitate his own dinner.

"I mean what the fuck was that shit?" Noah gasps out wiping his mouth and looking over at Brad. Brad raises his head towards the sky letting the rain cool his now overheated body and hopefully his memory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two friends had been sitting outside on Noah's front porch a little over an hour ago minding their own business, talking about school, college and of course for Noah, Leah Clearwater. It was pretty cold outside but Noah's mom was baking cupcakes for his baby sister, Christina, to take to school with her tomorrow. It was like a freaking oven inside and the cold air helped cool them off. "So you think you'll impress the coach from Berkley?" Brad asks looking up at Noah from his spot on the steps. Noah only shrugs as he sits sprawled out in the swinging bench using his foot to keep his momentum going – he's long since outgrown just lounging in the bench but it's his favorite spot to sit. "You should talk to Leah about the process and see what they're looking for." Brad continues on receiving only a grunt from Noah. "She's the only one to get accepted from tribal school, you know."

"Why do you think she hasn't tried to go to college?" Noah asks as Brad sighs shaking his head. "I get the fact that her Dad died suddenly but that was back in April and she still could've gone to college in the fall."

"Ask her yourself. But wait, you can't. You're afraid of Jacob Black." Brad sneers as Noah stops pushing himself in the swing to glare at him. "Just admit it. You're afraid of Jacob Black just as you were afraid of Sam Uley."

"Those guys are huge!" Noah adds as if in his own defense. "Think Jacob Black went from being, what? A scrawny smiling kid of 5'2" to suddenly hitting like 6'5" to 6'8" in less than a year? That's some serious growth spurt and then he bulked up an insane amount of weight."

"Steroids, dude. Only steroids can bring about a change like that. Which is exactly why no one from out little athletic department even bothers asking them to play a damn thing."

"And even with that you want me to go over there. Knock on Leah's door and ask her out. Knowing full well that all of the guys in Sam's gang are completely unstable? Some friend you are. Jacob could probably pound me into a gooey pulp."

"Yes, yes…uh, possibly yes? And I don't think he could literally pound you to the point that your bones break and become gelatin." Brad adds the last part laughing. "But coach always says: no guts, no glory. If you want the girl then you gotta be willing to fight for her. I understand the crush and the apprehension I mean what guy in high school now hasn't had a crush on Leah? Besides her brother, of course. Since her break up she's seriously gotten in shape and I don't know why she hung around with Sam's gang but she's still just the same old Leah Clearwater. Just treat her like a normal girl and I'm telling you, man, you're in there." Brad advises. Noah opens his mouth to protest but quickly closes it as four huge figures go walking by the house drawing their attention. Even though the Sun is still setting leaving very little light both boys can easily make out the figures of Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call and Quil Ateara walking pass.

"Man, they look pissed." Noah whispers as they watch the four boys stalk off.

"Let's go!" Brad says jumping up excitedly a huge grin on his face.

"Go? Go where?" Noah asks not moving an inch.

"Can't you feel it?" Brad asks his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Feel what? What are you talking about?" Noah grumbles out but already picking up on Brad's excitement. He knows exactly what his best friend is thinking and although a part of him wants to follow the small gang something else is fighting against it. 'It's called common sense and self-preservation.'

"There's going to be a fight, man. Noah quit being such a pussy all the time and get your ass in gear. Hurry up before we lose them." Brad orders jogging down towards the road. With a heavy sigh Noah gets up and follows behind Brad trying to ignore the gut sickening reaction he's getting. "Alright, Hunter, now it's time to live up to your namesake." Brad says as the two come to the crossroads in the street. Looking around Noah sees no sign of Jacob or his little ragtag group.

"So which way did they go?" Noah asks looking over at Brad.

"C'mon man. Wasn't your great grandfather or uncle or someone supposed to be like the best hunter in the tribe?" Brad asks looking at Noah expectantly.

"Yea, well, forgive me if I lack the strong sense of smell but it was just tracking, thank you. Besides it's dark out here and we're on a gravelly road. It's not like we were in the forest and I could find a footprint." Noah states with a huff feeling the excitement from the upcoming fight urging him on. He hated to admit it but for some reason he'd been feeling this weird surge of energy and for some reason it always seemed to lead him to one of the 'Lost Boys' or girl.

"Alright, well I guess it's time for the brains of the group to step to the plate." Brad adds smirking smugly.

"Really? I don't see how that's going to do any good because I'm still stumped." Noah adds smugly chuckling.

"Funny. But, look at it this way. Jacob Black and his boys are obviously out for blood, right?" Noah nods his head listening to Brad. Brad never really showed it but he was actually smarter than he looked and talked. He was very perceptive and seemed to predict others motives and moods. It had served them both many times in school yard brawls especially against Quil and Embry. "So Jacob is split from Sam starting his own gang and those two haven't exactly been best of buds lately. Double or nothing that's where they are going. Fight for control over their drug trade or some bullshit." Brad adds shrugging his shoulders.

"So you think they're going to kick Uley's ass?" Noah asks as they start walking down the street toward Sam's. Brad shrugs his shoulders.

"Who else's ass would he kick?" Brad asks and Noah's face scrunches in thought. "Besides yours for trying to hit on his girl." Brad adds laughing as Noah looks horrified.

"I only did it cuz you put me up to it." Noah adds harshly through clenched teeth.

"As always you're such a pussy. C'mon let's cut through the woods and beat them there." Brad says slapping Noah's shoulder before taking off running for the trees. The two easily maneuver through the trees and quickly arrive outside of Sam's home beating Jacob and the others. "Hah, looks like we made it before the action started." Brad whispers as they hide behind some trees.

"Or it could be that 'you' were wrong." Noah whispers harshly but is quickly shushed by Brad as the boys arrive. Noah can't help but groan in annoyance as Brad mouths, 'I'm so fuckin' awesome and you know it'. From their a short dialogue breaks out between Jacob and Emily that Noah and Brad can barely hear but keep their eyes focused on Jacob who is causally leaning against the screen. "He's too comfortable. There's not going to be a fight." Noah whispers as Jacob pushes himself off from the doorjamb.

"OH! Black just cold cocked Uley's sorry ass!" Brad whispers fighting back a laugh and Noah turns to late to see Jacob Black throw Sam Uley into the front yard. "Black is a cocky SOB, ain't he?" Brad whispers his eyes dancing with excitement as Jacob smugly coaxes Sam to charge him. Noah watches in mild horror as Sam barrels into Jacob but is unable to budge Jacob – it's as if Sam had run into a brick wall. Both boys wince as they hear Jacob's fists connect with Sam's back and Noah feels himself sicken a little at the thought that he heard a bone break under the force. "Dude, dude! Sam's gang has come out – they about to seriously go at it now." Brad says excitedly shaking Noah's shoulder.

The fight continues on as it seems that the two are fighting over a girl. Brad and Noah share a knowing look as suddenly right before their eyes the two boys that have been fighting are suddenly replaced with two giant wolves. Noah's jaw drop and his eyes widen as he brain tries to process the series of events that have just occurred before him. Looking over at Brad, Noah notices Brad staring with the same stunned and shocked face. Turning back Noah looks on as all the boys have now been replaced with a bunch of snarling, growling and fighting wolves. "Holy shit." Both boys whisper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fight continued on from there with the others breaking up leaving the two gang bosses to finish their fight. The only thing that finally broke them apart was Leah Clearwater who bravely and fearlessly stops the fight with just her voice. She had even ordered Jacob's pack to get into the truck and they obeyed without delay. Any doubts that either boy may have had about what they had seen was quickly squelched when Jacob Black jumped out the truck bed only to turn back into a massive wolf the size of a draft horse before his feet could hit the ground. From there Brad grabbed Noah and the two took off running when Paul happened to look over in their direction. The two hadn't said anything or stopped running until they were near the Hunter's home.

"Man the turned into fuckin' wolves." Noah says shaking his head coming out of his thoughts.

"I don't know what you talking about." Brad says suddenly standing up and stretching.

"What? Wait a minute?" Noah questions as he quickly jumps to his feet. "What are you talking about?" Noah demands angrily glaring at Brad.

"Wolves? Look, man, we didn't see any fuckin' wolves." Brad states coldly returning Noah's glare.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's some FUCKED UP SHIT!" Brad yells raising his voice as his hands clenched into tight fists.

"No, it means the legends are true." Noah whispers looking behind Brad at the Clearwater home anxiously. "This means that they aren't on drugs or steroids. Brad they really are 'The Protectors of La Push'." Noah whispers in awe.

"Whatever. Look, Noah," Brad hisses scratching the back of his head. "Look, we aren't going to talk about this to ANYONE, got it?" Brad orders narrowing his eyes dangerously. "The last thing we want is to be the crazy bastards spreading rumors about the Black and Uley gang are actually tribal wolf warriors." Noah nods his head slowly agreeing with Brad's logic.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Noah admits with a hard frown and quick nod of his head.

"And that means stirring clear of Leah Clearwater too." Brad states through clenched teeth poking Noah in the chest roughly.

"What? Weren't you just telling me that," Noah asks but is interrupted by Brad.

"I KNOW, I know what I told you but that was before we both saw that Jacob Black and fucking rip our heads off. Don't forget that Billy's buddy-buddy with the Forks police chief. And besides," Brad is now interrupted by the sudden sound of Sue Clearwater yelling in her house half an acre away.

"Damn she's pissed." Noah adds as Brad shivers and turns heading towards Noah's house.

"Look stay away from them as usual." Brad adds as he jogs around the front of the house. "I'm going home."

"Home? Now? But don't you find out why they are changing into wolves? You're the guy who loves a fuckin' mystery. I mean why them? Why not us? We have the same warrior bloodline too." Noah states his concern quickly being replaced with curiosity and desperation.

"Noah, I gotta – I gotta go home and sleep on this. Plus, I don't know about but I sure as hell need to change my pants." Brad states cracking his back nervously as Sue continues yelling. Noah watches as Brad turns on his heels and runs for home without another glance.

Walking inside the house Noah heads directly to his room, shedding his hoodie, shirt and pants he then collapses on his bed in a huff his mind whirling with the images of the fight he's just witnessed. Noah quickly rolls over on his back, his hands resting behind his head and stares up at the ceiling finding sleep escaping him. "This is some fucked up shit." Noah whispers as he tries to close his eyes and go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright there goes the next chapter and I'm sorry that it's so short. This idea came to me after asking a friend of mine to help me write the fight seen in the last chapter. He wasn't much help but when I asked him to watch the New Moon trailer with me and he saw Jacob Black/Taylor Lautner transform into a wolf (of course, after sitting through me OMGing, pushing him, squealing and gasping – alright we watched it like 17 times before he was finally able to see it unadulterated. But when he saw Jacob transform his reaction was, "Holy shit" to wit I continued on gushing about how great Jacob Black is and how he is now officially on TEAM JACOB! LOL.


	12. Hazel and Brown Eyes

Hazel and Brown Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story with the exception of Noah and Brad. But that's alright because I finally had a story idea and started writing. Try and stop me SM LAWYERS! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Being a teenager can be rough but I don't even want to think about how hard this life of a 17-yr old shape-shifter would be without my friends. I was the first one to change between Quil, Jacob and I – it killed me when Sam issued the order preventing us from telling anyone about what had happened to us. I remember just feeling like shit every time one or both of them would try and reach out to me sometimes as if they were offering an olive branch. Instead, it only enraged me because as much as I wanted to I simply couldn't tell them, 'look guys I turn into a giant fuckin' wolf when I'm pissed'. So what else could I do? I either ran away from them or lashed out at them. But then things were put right back on track when Jacob and finally Quil completed their transformation. We were finally reunited, sadly under an unbreakable contract that forever ties us, as the 'protectors of La Push'. I can't imagine having to go through this alone and not have any of my friends with me along the way.

"How does she do it?" Embry asks out loud as he lies in his bed just staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He had returned home about an hour ago after receiving a major ass chewing from Sue Clearwater over the Renegades behavior tonight. She was carrying on about 'responsibility, neighbor welfare, respect for their brothers' and a whole bunch of other synonyms leaving Embry to believe that all mothers must sit up and read a thesaurus during their pregnancies in order to prepare for such situations.

Truth was he was just glad to have gotten off so easy without anyone telling his mother that he was caught up in a front yard brawl. Another grounding, that he would break, was the last thing that was needed. But then again it was Leah who seemed to get hit the hardest during the lecture. Sue tore into her about how as the oldest she's supposed to be the responsible party. That she needs to pay more attention and be aware or in-sync with her Alpha's mindset and decisions. Sue had even asked if we had been manipulated into fighting Sam as part of Leah's idea of revenge. Embry growls highly annoyed at the accusation that had been made but what surprised him the most was that Leah hadn't said anything. She had just sat by and listened to every word that was said without a growl, frown or any hint of annoyance. It was a quiet Leah that was the most dangerous because it's hard to know or even fathom what dark schemes or evil plot she's working on past those cold hazel eyes.

Fortunately, Jacob stood up and informed Sue, Billy and Old Quil that Leah hadn't manipulated anyone into doing anything. Attacking Sam was strictly his idea and she was an innocent in the whole matter. He continued on, with the half-truth, that it was just an Alpha fight involving two dominant males and a simple power struggle. The truth of the matter was that this was _all_ about Leah. Each of the guys were more than royally pissed off that Sam, their former Alpha, the man they had all looked up to during their transformation was capable of his actions. They all had questions like for one why was Leah unable to hear anyone? Considering how during her transformation they were all in wolf form trying to find the red-haired leech. Was she an Alpha, an Alpha female? As a child of a long line of Elders a position of power would make sense within the pack but what did it mean? As an Alpha female why didn't one of the two Alpha males imprint on her?

Shaking his head Embry drops the thoughts and turns back to the fight. It was hard to pick up what was said between the two males after they transformed but Embry had been able to pick up a few thoughts from Jacob's head. The fight quickly went from just getting revenge for Leah to Jacob releasing all of his pent up anger and frustration with Sam. Looking at Quil and Seth it was clear that neither boy had tried to listen in and were both so focused on waiting for a chance to jump into the fray. It was no secret among the pack that Jacob Black once had the hugest crush on Leah Clearwater and while Sam and Leah were dating Jacob hated Sam every step of the way. Jealousy, rage, envy, worthless - these were just some of the emotions and thoughts that Embry had picked up on coming from the two Alphas. Embry learned early on that his pack mates feelings and adrenaline, especially the Alphas, are what fuels the entire pack. Basically, what it boils down to is that they could easily become puppets following the strongest emotion coming from their Alpha without a second thought.

When Sam became annoyed with Leah then the others all followed suit. Was this part of the reason for why Leah would lash out? Embry was already very well aware that sometimes 'the wildflower of La Push' now seemed to suffer from low self-esteem and seemed to crawl into a dark hole of self-loathing and pity. If they could all dream about kissing Bella Swan, ugh, could the same hold true for Leah? What was she feeling during the lecture? What was wrong with her? Jacob had tried talking to her but it was to no avail. She simply told them, 'don't worry about it', went to the bathroom and didn't come out. She wasn't crying…at least not from what they heard and not even Seth could coax her out. Sitting up in his bed with a sigh Embry quickly grabs a pair of sweats and a hoodie throwing them on. He promised Leah that he wouldn't let her down and deep down in the pit of his stomach he felt as if he did…again. Heading towards his window he climbs out while quietly cursing the small window frame and sill that cracks under his weight. Landing softly on the ground he silently walks towards the Clearwaters home.

Embry sighs heavily as he rubs the back of his neck roughly debating with himself. "I shouldn't be doing this." He admits with a bitter laugh. Deep down inside Embry knows better than to get involved with an argument between Jacob and Leah. Mainly, because there were sides and sides defined loyalty. Jacob was his best friend, his boy ever since he moved to La Push...after some months. But, Leah was his very first friend in La Push. She helped him adjust to the move and stood up for him when the other kids would pick on him. Just that alone would've sealed Embry's loyalty for life...but the problem was - he was weak. Embry wanted everyone to like him and went with the crowd; majority rules. So when Jacob and Leah broke off their relationship it was Leah against Jacob and Quil. Even within the pack he was still too much of a coward to stand up for Leah when the others attacked her.

Embry growls deeply as he finds his resolve. No more would he allow the others to influence his decisions - Leah was upset and he was going to help her, support her, be her friend. Looking up Embry finds himself at the Clearwater house and walks around to the side towards Leah's room and stands looking up at the window. His ears twitch picking up the sound of her tossing and turning in her bed. A restless night for Leah means that she'll come outside in a couple of minutes. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Embry walks towards the back of the house and looking up sees the Clearwater tire swing gently swaying in the breeze. Sitting down he gently rocks back and forth on the swing his foot giving him momentum as he reminisces about the last time he was at this same tire swing. It was five years ago and at the time Jacob and Leah weren't talking to one another for some reason or other that neither was willing to share.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Embry had just finished talking to an angry, agitated and short-tempered Jacob Black just a few minutes ago. Quil was hanging out with his grandfather and Embry figured he'd gather Jacob and the two Clearwaters to hang out...or something. But Jacob had suddenly gotten angry at the mention of Leah and went off talking about how he didn't want to hang out with someone who was so self-centered and selfish. When Embry asked what was going on Jacob proceeded to kick Embry out saying he couldn't play anyway because Billy had given him a list of chores. So without another word Embry turned and left opting to try his luck with Leah and Seth. Looking up Embry knocks on the door hoping to receive a better reception but not planning on holding his breath. "Hey Embry." Seth greets warmly his eyes shining with the carefree and happy-go-lucky attitude he's always filled with.

"Hey Seth. Is Leah home?" Embry asks returning Seth's smile but it falls when Seth sighs.

"Yea, she's home." Seth mumbles stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. "They're fighting again." Seth states as he walks down the porch followed by Embry.

"What else is new?" Embry asks with a frown. "Take it she's upset too?"

"Yea." Seth whispers as he rounds the house. "Do you know what the fight is about this time?" Seth asks looking up at Embry hopefully. Embry can only shrug his shoulders and shake his head as Seth sighs.

"Don't worry about it. They'll make up and we'll all be hanging out again." Embry says reassuringly clapping Seth on the back.

"Yea, well there she is." Seth says pointing towards the tree line. Looking out Embry notices Leah calmly swinging on the tire swing. "She says she's got a lot on her mind and swinging helps her work through them." Seth states almost as if it's a mantra.

"Oh...kay." Embry says raising an eyebrow at Seth as the two boys head over towards the swing. "Hey Leah." Embry greets once they are within ear shot.

"Hey Embry." Leah greets back dryly as she continues swinging turning her attention back to a particular cloud in the sky.

"Is everything okay?" Embry asks watching Leah swing back and forth before him. Leah only shrugs her shoulders in response. "Came from Jacob's." Embry adds watching Leah's reaction closely.

"And?" Leah asks as she drags her feet stopping the tire swing.

"And he's angry." Embry adds as Leah nods her head. Nothing else is said as Leah twists the rope of the swing tighter and tighter until her feet are no longer touching the ground. In the meantime Seth is called away to go run and errand with Harry. Embry cannot help but fill a tinge of envy knowing that his friends are all out doing something with their father's, or rather father figures in their lives. Instead of bonding with his father Embry finds himself seated on the wet ground watching a 15-year old girl spin rapidly on a tire swing – not necessarily a bad thing within itself.

"Wanna swing with me, Brown Eyes?" Leah asks smiling warmly at Embry snapping him out of his thoughts. Nodding his head he sits down on the tire directly across from Leah and they sit as the tire moves lazily about. "Jacob's angry with me about Sam. I don't get what's wrong with Sam." Leah admits after some minutes of comfortable silence. "I went to the beach with Sam yesterday for a date - Jacob knew about it but this morning he was just so angry." Leah says with a hard frown her forehead creasing in concentration. "Wanna see how high we can swing?" Leah asks quickly changing the subject before Embry can give his input. "Stand up." Leah orders as they both stand on the tire and Embry listens and watches as Leah instructs him on the proper way to pump his legs using their body's weight and momentum to get the swing going. After a couple of minutes the two friends are laughing and cheering as the tire swings higher and higher. "You're a good listener, Brown Eyes." Leah says as they share a quiet moment enjoying the cool breeze and each other's presence.

Embry bites his bottom lip as he looks at Leah noticing how the sun's rays hits her beautiful face; the skin almost glowing warmly. He watches as her long, soft eyelashes gently flutter. Her full, pouty lips open slightly and she let's out a cool sigh that brushes his face slightly causing his cheeks to heat up. "Leah." Embry calls after swallowing the lump in his throat and his heart begins to pound loudly in his ears as he sees her warm hazel eyes staring back into his own. "I, I don't like Sam either." Embry admits barely above a whisper the blush spreading to his ears.

"Why?" Leah asks softly leaning in closer causing Embry's breath to catch.

"He, he'll take you away from us." Embry admits licking his lips as his gaze falls from her eyes to her lips. Embry's grasp on the rope tightens as Leah's lips part to show her white teeth and her laugh escapes them.

"Take me away? What? I'm not going anywhere...maybe college." Leah admits laughing.

"You may not want to hang out with us anymore." Embry adds still whispering as he moves in closer.

"That'll never happen. You guys are my best friends...outside of Sarah and Lisa." Leah adds matter-of-factly. "And Sam is nice but he's definitely not _my_ Brown Eyes." Leah adds smiling over at Embry.

"Why do you always call me that?" Embry asks staring into Leah's warm hazel eyes - God he loved her eyes!

"Because I love your eyes." Leah states after laughing as if it was common knowledge. She _loved _his eyes. Leah Michelle Clearwater used the word 'love' in reference to himself all in the same sentence. "Your eyes are a deep chocolate brown and I just love looking into them. You know they become almost black when someone's ragging on you? But when you're happy or content, like now, they just look so warm," Leah's voice fades into the background as Embry only hears the pounding of his heart and then it happens. Embry leans in and kisses Leah lightly and he feels his heart skip a beat as his lips presses against hers. Her lips are like soft pillows with a slight taste of watermelon to them - watermelon may now just become his favorite fruit. Leah quickly pulls back nibbling on her bottom lip while Embry bites his own with his brow creased in guilt and confusion.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I, I shouldn't have," Embry says apologetically shaking his head with his eyes shut tight.

"Uh...that's alright. But, I, I think I should probably go inside now." Leah says and Embry feels the tire swing rock violently signaling the absence of her weight. "You're not a bad kisser, Embry." Leah calls back causing Embry to open his eyes wide and seek out her face. He has to know if she's been sincere or mocking him. Hearing Leah giggles he finds her standing off to the side looking at him. Looking into her eyes he sees that she's sincere but he also sees that she doesn't feel the same way about him as he does her. He's still embarrassed as he jumps down off the swing but at least he knows he will always have her friendship.

"Thanks Lee-Lee." Embry whispers as he turns heading towards home. He hears her warm laughter as she tells him good-bye and that she'll see him tomorrow. Chuckling lightly to himself he feels like he's on cloud nine just like when he first met her. He would always be her 'Brown Eyes' and now he had kissed her too. Yeah life was good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Embry chuckles lightly knowing that he couldn't get away with something like that now. But it's always nice to think back on his bolder moments in life. "What're you laughing about?" A familiar voice rings out causing Embry's muscles to tense as part of a voluntary reflex. Looking up he sees Leah standing in front of him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh...just reminiscing?" Embry answers weakly his voice cracking a little from his nerves. Physically he knows that he can take Leah in a fight but there's just something about her presence that just leaves them all with a feeling of unease.

"About what?" Leah asks as she walks around him sitting on the other side of the tire swing. Embry's body remains tense for second as he feels Leah's warm back press up against his and relaxes while releasing with a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"The last time we were on this swing." Embry admits blushing furiously and thanking God that Leah couldn't see it.

"The last time?" Leah whispers and Embry can hear the frown in her voice. Pushing off with his foot the two swing back and forth and Embry wonders if she's forgotten, what was for him a memorable moment, or if she...what? Hated it? "Oh, yea, you kissed me." Leah says and he feels her add another push for momentum. "You must've been feeling pretty lucky that day."

"You have no idea." Embry admits laughing while shaking his head. The two swing in comfortable silence both alternating the push offs without saying a word.

"Am I being a bitch?" Leah asks as she adds some spin to her kick. "For not wanting to talk to anyone?" Leah asks and Embry growls as he plants his feet firmly on the ground bringing the swing to a complete halt.

"Why would you ask that?" Embry asks shifting his body around to look at her. "Leah?" Embry asks as Leah only shrugs her shoulders. "Yes, yes you do." Embry states as he sits up from the swing and spins it around so that Leah is facing him.

"I was left out, Embry. Jacob intentionally left me out - out of something that seemed to be a pack matter." Embry frowns deeply as Leah glares up at him her eyes flashing with anger, frustration and...sadness? He had a feeling, correction, they all did - they knew this. The problem was how to explain it to Leah without her trying to rip your face off. "What was it about, Embry?" Leah asks as Embry comes back out of his thoughts and he can tell from her tone that this isn't the first time that she's asked.

"Um," Embry freezes looking away. It isn't his place to explain to Leah their Alpha's actions especially how it went from being Leah's revenge to something more. "You, you and Jake need to talk about that." Embry answers regretting every word as it comes out.

"I'm crooked and misguided, and tired of being tired." Leah sings barely above a whisper. "What I've become is so burdensome." Leah sings with a wry smile on her lips.

"Leah?" Embry whispers kneeling down in front of her.

"It's funny how I have to go to Jacob Ephraim Black in order to find some purpose in my life." Leah says snapping out of her thoughts and smiling darkly up at Embry.

"Leah? You do have purpose?" Embry states his hands starting to tremble with a combination of anger and fear. "Your purpose is to protect our home from danger."

"Danger?" Leah laughs bitterly. "What danger? Chris the Crystal Meth Guy from Makah? The PETA hating leeches on the other side of Forks?" Leah spits out bitterly. "What's the point?"

"The, the point? Leah, are you even listening to yourself? What are you talking about?" Embry demands as his trembling becomes more violent. He's heard that statement before, 'what's the point?' when Leah used to have more of her darker and depressing moments while on patrol. The meaning behind the words bore such a heavy weight that it was literally suffocating for Embry that he had to phase to escape the pressure. Even now his chest was tightening up and a part of him wanted to just walk away - escape and find something lighter.

"'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be. 'Cause they won't let me drive late at night. I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak. 'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes." Leah sings softly as Embry's shoulders slump at a loss of what to do for her. He had made a promise that he'd help her get through life but what was he supposed to do now? There were times when his mother was depressed and would feel down but she never questioned her purpose - her existence. Sitting down on the ground in front of her Embry stares up at Leah praying for some sort of guidance - hell, how can he guide her if he doesn't even know where they're supposed to go.

"You're right. It is ironic that our purpose is dependent upon Jake." Embry admits with a dry chuckle. But would Jacob know what to do for Leah?

"It's fucked up, isn't it?" Leah says laughing lightly and Embry nods his head. Falling back on the ground Embry lets out a heavy sigh and gently pushes the tire swing with his foot as his mind wanders.

'This is fucked up.' Embry admits as he listens to Leah hum another tune - definitely not Gwen Stefani. It's a tune he recalls hearing her sing while on patrol - who knew Leah was a walking iPod full of random lyrics, tunes and beats. "I feel my insecurities, are haunting me like ghosts, this sinking quicksand." Embry says his eyes shut to the world around him. "And then with thunderous praise and lofty adoration, a second passes by, yet nothing changes. I hate my skin, this grave I'm standing in."

"Another change of years, and I wish I wasn't here." Leah finishes up for him and he opens his eyes looking up at her.

"Is that how you really feel, Lee?" Embry asks sitting up yet already knowing the answer. Leah only nods her heads but then shrugs her shoulders.

"Sometimes." Leah whispers truthfully and Embry feels guilt well up inside of him. Grabbing hold of her hand he gently pulls her down sitting her in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her Embry holds Leah close and to him he knows it's some vain attempt to try and ease her pain. Leah sighs but there is no relief with the sigh and Embry's thoughts from earlier are confirmed.

'She is stronger than any of us.' Embry admits as he gently rocks Leah back and forth. "What do you want to do, Leah?" Embry whispers hoping to find some solution to this dilemma.

"What can _I _do?" Leah asks out loud looking down at her hands. "What _am I _supposed to do?" Leah muses out loud.

"We'll figure something out, Lee." Embry says resting his chin on Leah's shoulders taking in her sweet scent. "Lee, I," Embry starts but quickly stops as Leah's body suddenly tenses and a growl erupts from his lips as he pulls her closer to him protectively.

"Might as well come over." Leah calls out to the darkness and a sense of relief washes over Embry at Leah's acknowledgment of another who's not a threat. But that relief quickly disappears as Jacob's figure comes through the darkness his massive figure looking intimidating but it's the look in his eyes that makes Embry quickly look down at the grass. "You look like you're on the war path, Black." Leah comments with a frown earning a growl from Jacob as a response back.

'Shit.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And there goes the latest update. It took a while trying to get this out with so much going on around me but then while watching Heroes I got this idea and it was just too long because there were just too many people involved in this. But Embry won the coin toss and so there you go. The lyrics used are Five Iron Frenzy 'New Year's Eve' and No Doubt 'Just A Girl'. Both are great songs and it's amazing what comes to mind when you play your collection on random. But well as usual please review and thanks for taking to read. And those of you who got me alert or fave. =(

Yea, you, right there. Sitting at the keyboard when you're supposed to working/paying attention in class. Yea, don't just read and not review. You've got some opinions about the story thus far. I know you do. Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes.

Freaked out, aren't cha? LOL. Nah, I really can't see you but still just take a sec and give me a review. It ain't gotta be elaborate and detailed. Love it, hate, someone OOC – besides Bella? I'm a big girl. Even better I'm a TEAM JACOB FAN!! Meaning? No matter what you say I'm not going to give up. ^-^


	13. Why Bother Planning?

Why Bother Planning?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters although I have amassed quite the pictures and mini posters of Jacob Black aka Taylor Lautner. He's just so hot!**

* * *

_"Always have a plan, Jacob Black." That's what my guidance counselor, Mr. Witters, said to me the one and only time we met. It was part of that 'find your career' test during my sophomore year. To think I actually gave what he said some consideration. Then again I'm sure we all did at the time. We all had plans, hopes and dreams for our future that seemed so crystal clear all that we needed to do was finish school. I went ahead and planned it out how I'd finish high school, get a job as a mechanic, save up money and eventually own a garage. Mr. Witters encouraged me to expound on it – you know like think about going to a technical college and possibly even go in as a business major. Learn how to balance my own books and that kind of thing. I did the next best thing I talked Embry into handling my books since he's good with numbers. But then my plans slowly started falling apart when Embry mysteriously disappeared and then started hanging out with Sam. When I tried to ask him about he snapped at me and would run off into the woods. I once even got Leah to help me and Quil corner Embry because she was definitely the fastest person I knew but not even she could keep up with Embry. At the time I was really freaking out about the whole 'La Push Gang', or 'The Lost Boys' as Leah called them. At the time I had Bella to comfort me and Leah to help me keep my cool. Leah had even offered to help handle the books, 'If Embry doesn't get his head out of Sam's ass anytime soon.' Then she smiled at me warmly and in that moment I remembered why I loved Leah Clearwater. She was loyal, reliable, independent, dependable, straightforward, strong and honest. _

_It's because that she's all those things and the fact that Sam nearly destroyed them because he couldn't deal with the pain of Leah's loss that made me plan to kick Samuel Uley's ass. He made her bottle up all of those hurt emotions and memories. The fact that she had to keep that from me was like being hit by an 18-wheeler. Leah had been there for me when I lost my mother and because of Sam's dumbass I had to remain in the dark along with everyone else over Leah's pain. I mean we had tried to get Leah to trust us to let her know that it wasn't her fault what happened to Harry. Even Paul had reached out to her but instead she snapped, yelled, cursed and even bit us. We had all had enough when she turned on Seth and Embry mainly because out of all of us those two are the most sensitive and kind-hearted. From then on she became the bitch and the harpy. We had all pretty much turned our backs on her letting her get over her, supposed, broken heart. We chalked it up to her feeling bitter about Sam and Emily's happiness. How could she trust any of us when the main person who we all depended on and was supposed to look up to and respect had done such a horrible thing to her? _

_But the point is that none of my plans ever have a chance to work. My latest plan? Kick Sam's ass for being a total bastard to Leah, tell him to stay the hell away from her and continue living watching over my imprint with my friends at my side. My plan was short, sweet (OK, I agree that's a stretch), simple, to the point and perfect. It was fool's proof and everything went off without a hitch. Strange how I never expected the silent treatment from Leah – a silent Leah is the most deadly. She was upset with either me or the lecture. Gawd, I hope it's the lecture and not me. But now Billy's got me thinking that Leah's mad at me. I mean I did _all_ of this for her, okay, well okay so originally it started out for her. But Sam turned it around asking if I was finally getting revenge for Leah or was it because of my own jealousy? That enraged me as he continued going on about how he was the only guy right for Leah and I'd never measure up to being worthy of holding her. That she always only cared for me like some kid brother. Just thinking over everything else he said has my blood boiling now. He didn't deserve Leah and I wish that Leah had seen it sooner. Sam found some way to make me out to be the bad guy – just some simple little pup looking to exert his new rise to power in some vain attempt of proving that I'm the better man. I told him right after Leah showed up that in the end she chose to follow me and replayed a memory from when she had just joined my pack, 'you're worth following' and in that split second I felt all of Sam's anger, jealousy and desire to have Leah back. But he can't have her back – not now and not ever. As we were leaving that's when he threw out that smug and arrogant comment that made me want to finish the job: 'Was still her first choice'._

_Then to add more insult to injury Billy and Old Quil question my ability to be leader over my own pack. I mean I've done a pretty good job thus far considering how I never even wanted to start a pack in the first place. There again another plan that fell through. Being an Alpha isn't so hard – granted Leah deserves most of the credit but I think we work pretty well as a team. Team. We really didn't do this as a team, did we? Guess maybe she was feeling a bit left out. Guess maybe I should go talk to her or something. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob sits up with a sigh as he grabs a short lying across his bed. Heading towards the front door Jacob pulls a shirt on and stops when he hears a deep chuckle. "Going to go see Leah?" Billy asks smiling at Jacob from the kitchen. "Don't put your foot in your mouth – again." Billy calls as Jacob nods his head and heads out the door. Jacob rolls his eyes and jogs down the road towards the Clearwaters home. It's a cloudy night and Jacob allows the soft sounds of the forest and the crashing waves to calm him as he walks towards Leah. He can't help but frown wondering why he even feels the need to calm himself down before seeing his beta. It was true that for a moment their relationship was so volatile but that was only because Leah kept putting Bella down telling him to get over it and let her go. Jacob freezes as stops underneath Leah's window and groans to himself.

Jacob suddenly realizes that everything that Leah said to him about Bella he had done similar to her in regards to Sam. She was only trying to help him out and at the time he didn't want to hear none of it. He had convinced himself that Leah was only bitter and hated seeing anyone happy. "Leah." Jacob whispers up to Leah's open window. "Leah." Jacob whispers again harshly as he stands frowning up at her window. Growling in annoyance Jacob crouches down preparing to jump up towards Leah's window when a breeze kicks up and carries a familiar and sweet scent with it. Heading around to the back of the house Jacob follows Leah's scent and sees her sitting on the tire swing. He narrows his eyes noticing another figure sitting with her.

Narrowing his eyes Jacob watches as the male figure with Leah suddenly stops the swing and shifts around to look at her. They are both speaking in such low voices that it's hard for Jacob to pick up their conversation. He watches as the man stands up and turns Leah around to face him and Jacob's eyes widen as he recognizes Embry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jacob you can't be mad at Leah because she's gone out on a date with Sam Uley." Rachel says angrily as she taps her foot annoyingly on the porch with her hands on her hips. Jacob sits on the front porch with a dark scowl on his face trying to ignore his sister's words. "You boys need to get over this jealousy."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Jacob yells startling Rachel as his hands clench into tight fists. Yesterday Leah had _another_date with Samuel Uley. Just the name alone made Jacob's lip curl and his nostrils flare. Again Leah had changed _their_ plans together to accommodate the great, wonderful, polite, gentle, respectful and whatever adjectives the adults wanted to use to describe Sam. Okay, so maybe he was jealous but it didn't give Rachel any right to go around rubbing it in his face. Sam was arrogant, cocky, a two-faced opportunist and Jacob hated that Leah seemed to be falling into his trap.

"Really?" Rachel asks with a smug grin on her face. "I think you are and the fact that whenever anyone mentions Leah and Sam are _together_," Rachel says smirking as Jacob begins to shake.

"THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER! Leah said it was just a simple date and nothing more." Jacob responds back in a huff.

"Just tell Leah that you like her already, Jacob." Rachel says with a sigh and a small smile. "Ask her out yourself."

"Would she say yes?" Jacob asks skeptically but Rachel can see the hope shining in his black eyes as he turns to look at her.

"Yep" Rachel says popping the 'p'. "But you don't want to wait too long, Jacob." Rachel says wisely as Jacob gets up and takes off running down the drive way to the main road. "AND DON'T FORGET TO APOLOGIZE FIRST!" Rachel yells as Jacob waves back. In record time Jacob arrives at the Clearwater home and as he walks up to the front door he hears laughter in the backyard. Walking around Jacob sees Leah and Embry swinging on the tire swing. Jacob's jaw tightens as he watches the two swing back and forth working together perfectly – too perfectly on the tire swing. It's no secret that both Jacob Black and Embry Call have a crush on Leah Clearwater but they've both been able to put this aside and become friends. But, Jacob quickly brushes his anger off knowing that this _is_Embry Call. Embry is just too shy to do anything besides sit and talk with Leah like a friend. But then Jacob feels his stomach turn ice cold as Leah leans in close to Embry – too close. And then before Jacob can stop it Embry leans in and kisses Leah. 'He, he's kissing – he's kissing my Lee-Lee.' Jacob thinks as he finds his anger building but is unable to articulate it because then he'd yell to separate them. But thankfully just as quickly as the kiss started it then ended with Leah pulling away.

'They kissed. Leah and Embry kissed – one another.' Jacob continues watching silently waiting for Leah to hit Embry, wishing, hoping and praying that she'll hit Embry. Then it happens – the worst thing in the world.

"You're not a bad kisser, Embry." Leah says to Embry who is still standing up on the swing.

'She liked it? She liked the way Embry kissed her?' Jacob thinks to himself as all the other noises around him drown out. He suddenly feels sick to his stomach as his mouth goes dry and his eyes burn.

"Jacob? Jacob." Leah calls and he slowly looks up to see Leah standing before him. She has a worried look on her face and reaches out a hand to touch his face. "Jacob?!" Leah exclaims as he slaps her hand away.

"You, you – to think I was going to," Jacob begins rambling as he looks down at the ground unable to look Leah in the face.

"Jacob what's the matter?" Leah asks her voice laced with concern.

"You – you kissed Embry." Jacob accuses his eyes locking with Leah's. He looks into her eyes begging, pleading for her to tell him that what he saw didn't happen. That most importantly she didn't like it – in fact, she hated it. That he's the only boy she's ever really wanted to kiss just as she's the only girl he's every wanted and ever will.

"Oh, that?" Leah asks as she points at the swing with her thumb. Jacob nods his head once. "Yea, who knew Brown Eyes had it in him?" Leah says and begins laughing as Jacob groans.

"You, did you like it?" Jacob asks feeling sick to his stomach again. Deep down he regrets the question the moment it passes his lips. He doesn't want to know the answer but feels that he needs to.

"Eh, it was alright." Leah says shrugging her shoulders.

"I, I hate you." Jacob whispers and he glares at Leah as she stares at him with a confused expression on her face. He knows she hasn't heard him and he turns to run away. Jacob runs for the forest as the hot tears run down his face. Jacob runs to his clearing behind his house and breaks down crying. Jacob continues repeating the words, 'I hate her' over and over and hating himself more with the lie. Wiping his tears he shakes his head, "I love her but why won't she love me back?" Jacob asks out loud as he licks his dry lips. Why is it so hard for him to tell her how he feels? What is it about her that makes him a smiling idiot one second and an angry, irrational jerk the next?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob growls as he comes out of his thoughts suddenly remembering his feelings for Leah once upon a time. The older the two got the harder it was for them to be around one another – well hard for Jacob anyway. He was jealous – flat out, plain and simple but he was too arrogant and proud to ever admit it to Leah. But, what confused him now was the fact that he cared about Embry Call being all up in Leah's face. What was more trying was the fact that he couldn't tell what they were doing since Embry had his back to Jacob – were they kissing? Again?

Looking up Jacob can't help but growl as he watches Embry pull Leah into his lap and hold her. Jacob feels his body stiffen and the heated pain shoot up and down his spine signaling his lack of control. "Might as well come over." Leah calls out and Jacob looks up to see Leah looking at him.

Taking in a few deep breaths Jacob stalks over towards the pair trying his best to remain calm and in control. As he comes closer he notices Embry refusing to make eye contact with him. Why? Is it a sign of guilt?

"You look like you're on the war path, Black." Leah comments with a frown earning a growl from Jacob as a response back. Jacob sits down on the grass and looks over at the – what? Were they a couple now or something? Jacob's eyes narrow dangerously as Leah continues to frown at him with her arms crossed seemingly very comfortable in Embry's lap.

"What?" Leah snaps as Jacob continues to stare at her and Embry remains silent almost hiding behind her shoulder.

"Don't you think it's time you got off Embry's lap?" Jacob recommends through clenched teeth dropping to sit on the ground with a loud thud.

"What? No, and then sit next to you while my ass gets wet?" Leah snaps and raises an inquisitive eyebrow as Jacob's frown quickly becomes a huge grin while Embry groans shaking his head.

"Uh, wow, Lee." Jacob says scratching the back of his head trying to fight back a laugh. "I mean, I had no idea that I had that kind of effect on you." Jacob says now grinning from ear to ear as realization dawns on Leah. "I'll remember that next time you smell really good." He adds with a wink.

"Oh my, EW, Jake. That's disgusting!" Leah states her nose crinkling as Jacob starts laughing unable to hold it in.

"Hey, you said it, not me. But I'm honored." Jacob says looking at Leah and licking his lips.

"You fucking perverted jackass!" Leah growls out as she leans over to punch Jacob in the arm. Leaning back Jacob grabs hold of Leah's wrist and pulls her across his lap. Quickly he grabs hold of both her wrists in his left hand and wraps his right arm around her knees. "What the hell?" Leah gasps out as she struggles to break free of Jacob's hold. "Let me go." Leah growls out as Jacob smiles down at her smugly.

"Sorry, no can do. Not until you calm down." Jacob states rolling his eyes while Leah again struggling in his hold.

Embry sits watching his Alpha and Beta interact with a mixture of emotions. Embry is glad to see that Jacob showed up to talk to Leah but he's angered that he has Leah stretched across his lap in a very compromising situation. Of course Leah's struggling only makes the matter seem worse as she is only succeeding in pressing and rubbing her body against Jacob's. He's even a bit jealous seeing as how comfortable Jacob seems to be around Leah.

"'Sides I need to talk to you." Jacob states as he wraps his arm around Leah letting her back rest on his arm for support.

"Well start talking and let me go." Leah growls out her eyes narrowing again as she kicks her feet.

"Go on home, Embry." Jacob states never breaking his eye contact with Leah. Embry looks surprised as he meets Leah's gaze. Her eyes seem to be pleading, begging him not to leaver her alone with Jacob Black. Embry frowns knowing that Jacob won't do anything to hurt her – not intentionally. But his Alpha asked him to leave and yet he promised Leah he would help her – did she need his help? Or maybe, did she just want him around? "Embry, go home." Jacob repeats again his voice deep with impatience.

"Alright, good night, Jake. Leah, don't worry. We'll figure something out together." Embry says looking at Leah and giving her an reassuring smile.

Leah looks up at Embry but returns a small smile of her own and waves as he gets up and leaves. A few moments of silence passes between the two the only noises of the wind blowing through the trees. "What was _that_ all about?" Jacob demands frowning down at Leah.

"What?" Leah asks returning said frown with one of her own.

"That, 'we'll figure something out together' mess." Jacob asks his voice sounding higher than usual in some vain attempt of mocking Embry.

"That's between me and Embry." Leah snaps not liking Jacob's attitude.

"Why? You got some kinda secret or something?" Jacob asks feeling his muscles involuntarily clench.

"Maybe? Why? Jealous that Brown Eyes and I were having a moment?" Leah teases whiles batting her eyelashes.

"No." Jacob growls out looking away from Leah. Jacob silently berates himself because a small part of him is jealous that Embry was getting buddy buddy with his Beta. Plus, she seemed so willing to talk and sit with Embry and couldn't understand why she would have any opposition towards him. "So what was Embry doing here?" Jacob asks nonchalantly. Leah turns her head to look at Jacob as he stares back at her. Leah shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. "So you just so happened to come out here and Embry either was already here or just so happened to show up?" Jacob questions and Leah frowns not liking the suspicion in his voice.

'What is his problem?' Leah thinks with a frown as she narrows her eyes. "And what about you Jake, huh?" Leah demands crossing her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here? You just so happened to be out for your usual constitutional and decided you'd stop by all of a sudden?"

"I_ actually_ had a purpose for coming over. What was Embry's?" Jacob demands his tone sounding angrier then he intended it to.

"I didn't ask." Leah answers.

"Meaning that he showed up before you?" Jake clarifies his eyes narrowing.

"Yea, I guess. What's this about? I mean all we did is talk."

"Oh, really? Is that what you call it?" Jake snaps cutting Leah off.

"What is that supposed to mean? What are you saying exactly?" Leah asks her eyes searching Jake's for answers.

"Why was he all up close to you? And why were you sitting in his lap?"

"Up close? How long were you watching us? What are you a creepster or something?" Leah asks as she tries to slide out of Jacob's lap. But his arms wrap around her small frame holding her in place.

"Answer me." Jacob demands.

"What I do with Embry is none of your business!" Leah snaps angrily as she fights to break Jacob's hold around her waist.

"As _your_ Alpha I'm entitled to know what _my_ Beta is doing."

"And you would be right if it was 'pack related' but it was personal." Leah states as Jacob's jaw clenches. "And if you keep up this attitude you won't have me as _your_ Beta for much longer. Now are you going to relinquish me?" Leah asks in a calm and yet haughty voice.

"Relinquish?" Jacob repeats smirking at her.

"Well, I figured that if I talked like your _Precious,_" Leah says making her voice sound deep and raspy on 'precious', "Nessie and leeches that you'd let me go."

"First, don't ever make that Gollum voice again. It's creepy." Jacob says shuddering. "Two, I don't just give into the Cullens."

"Really?" Leah asks in mock surprise. "Sure fooled me Lassie."

"Uh, Lassie was a girl."

"No actually, the collie that played Lassie was a male." Leah corrects smiling smugly at Jacob.

"What the girls weren't enough to play the role?"

"No! The males just had a thicker coat that looked nicer and they were big enough to carry little Timmy."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Eh, did you know Pal, one of the dogs that played Lassie, hated kids? They had to tempt him with steaks in order for him to look at the kid adoringly."

"O...kay." Jacob says frowning slightly. "Point being I'm not _their_ dog."

"Really? Are you sure? If I recall a couple of days ago you were caught playing fetch with Isa-bitch-a and Renesmee." Jacob growls. "Oh, that's right! Since it's your imprint and the airhead formerly known as your 'one true love' it's alright. My bad."

"I'm not their dog." Jacob growls his grip tightening. "And I _wasn't _playing 'fetch'." Jacob says in his defense.

"Was there a canine involved?" Leah asks glaring at Jacob. "Was there a bi-pedal, hairless, warm-blooded mammal invovled? Was there a fucking _stick _involved?" Jacob sighs deeply as Leah continues ranting. "Well from what TV has shown me that's what the whole world calls playing 'fetch'."

"God, Lee. I'm not the Cullens dog. Why do you always pull this kind of shit? You're such a bitch." Jacob spits out and immediately regrets the words they moment they pass his lips. Jacob may have bestowed the title of 'bitter harpy' on Leah but he never ever called her a bitch. He'll admit in behind closed doors while in human form he often thought it but he'd never dare say in the presence of Leah and saying it this close to her is simply suicide. And now that he had he felt his heart start to beat erratically. Sure he was the Alpha now but, unlike Paul, Leah was able to phase faster when she was in a blind rage - thus meaning that she could easily kill him now. Slowly opening his eyes Jacob is surprised to see that he's not only alive but still intact. Looking over he notices Leah looking at him and yet through him all at the same time. "Leah? Lee, I - I shouldn't have said it." Jacob apologizes finally releasing his hold on Leah.

"It's okay." Leah whispers quietly before turning her eyes back on their hands.

"No, Lee, it's not okay. I shouldn't have said it."

"But, it's true." Leah says laughing harshly.

"Leah, c'mon. You know that when I'm angry I say things I don't mean." Jacob tries to reason with her. The guilt inside of him building.

"Jacob, I am the physical embodiment of a bitch." Leah continues. "If it looks like a bitch. Walks like a bitch. Growls like a bitch. It _must_ be a bitch." Leah states plainly but Jacob can hear the pain and sadness in her voice.

"Well...then I guess that would make me a bastard." Jacob states smiling weakly.

"A pig-headed, egotistical, selfish, short-tempered, nosy, arrogant, perverted bastard who can't tell his head from ass even though only 3-feet separate the two?" Leah fills in for him smiling at him sweetly.

"Does saying that make you feel better about my comment?" Jacob asks smiling down at Leah as she shrugs her shoulders with a sigh. "I shouldn't have said it and the moment I said it, trust me, I regretted it." Jacob says pulling Leah into a tight hug. "You gotta know by now that when I'm angry I always say things that I don't mean. It's, it's just the heat of the moment." Jacob frowns trying to find some way to make this up to her. 'Great, we were doing so well - she was at least talking and looking at me.' Jacob notes starting to rub Leah's arms absently. "Re, remember when I told you not to come crying to me when Sam broke up with you again?" Jacob tenses as Leah growls at the mention of the thorn in both their paws.

"Yea, and I didn't." Leah huffs.

"Yea, but I came anyway because you needed me." Jacob says smiling. "We spent the entire day bashing Sam."

"You always were good at that." Leah adds smirking.

"He was a jackass and...I'm sorry that you got hurt." Jacob apologizes with a heavy sigh. "And I'm sorry that I hurt you too. I shouldn't have left you out of the fight. I thought I was doing what was best for you by handling the situation." Jacob admits looking Leah in the eyes. "As Alpha and Beta we need to work together; we're partners in this, Lee. And I promise I will never leave you out like that again."

"Thank you, Jake." Leah says staring at Jacob. Leah blinks not sure what to make of this change of heart. Her body suddenly stiffens as Jacob stands up still holding her in his arms.

"My ass is getting wet." Jacob states as he sits on the swing readjusting Leah and begins kicking off.

"Really? I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you." Leah teases chuckling - maybe she has been a bit hard on the boys.

"You have no idea." Jacob mumbles under his breath.

"What?"

"And thank you, too." Jacob says smiling at her hoping his comment has gone unnoticed.

"A thank you too? What for?"

"For being there for me through the whole 'Bella ordeal'."

"Lotta good that did." Leah grumbles.

"Well it lets me know you still care." Jacob says smiling hugging Leah tightly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Leah quips back trying to hide her smile.

"Yea, but it was good advice and so I will try and...listen more."

"I'll hold you to that." Leah says returning the hug. The two sit comfortably enjoying the other presence and closeness. "Why can't we be like this all the time?" Leah breathes out with a content sigh. "We used to be the best of friends. I know what happened after your change." Leah states. "But before all of this? The magic, the legends - what happened to us?" Jacob stiffens at Leah's question praying that is just simply rhetorical. That she actually wasn't speaking to him - that she was just talking to herself. Sure years ago he would've jumped on this chance to confess to Leah Clearwater, who was sitting in his lap, that he loved her. They had stopped, rather he had stopped being her friend because he was jealous and couldn't handle it. He couldn't do anything about Sam and thus he placed all the blame on her.

"How about we not worry about that anymore and focus on enjoying the moment now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Planning never works out for me usually but this apology to Leah has worked out better than I thought. Things maybe touch and go for a while but I think as long as we're open and honest with one another everything should work out. But, I'm not going to make any grand plans because they'll just blow up in my face again. For now I'll just follow my own advice and just the moments that I have now. And right now? Sitting on this old tire swing with Leah Clearwater is a really nice moment._

* * *

A/N: Well there goes my update after an almost two month hiatus. I felt the need to update but I kept scraping everything that I came up. So be brutally honest. I know it's a lot of dialogue but I based it on a moment I had with a really close friend once. Something happened that involved him getting the silent treatment and we wound up arguing to then making up and then apologizing. So again I apologize for the long dialogue, the so-so update and especially sorry for the long delay. But there's only 2-DAYS UNTIL NEW MOON! WOOHOO! I'm going to a midnight show on Thursday with some girlfriends then I'm taking the niece on Friday night (it's going to be a mad house) and then on Saturday I'm going with some old co-workers from the last job. I am going to soak up as much Jacob and Paul hotness as I can! Oh and just an update on the Team Jacob v Team Edward war going on at the j-o-b. JACOB HAS PULLED INTO THE LEAD!! I pulled some pictures of Taylor from his GQ photo shoot and sent them to my friend who's Team Edward (ugh). She saw the one photo of him in the blue shirt where he's got that 'Yea, I'm so fuckin' hot' look and said she just found a reason to switch teams. Well the pictures have circulated from their and Team Taylor has grown from 8 to 17!! S-U-C-C-E-S-S!! THAT'S THE WAY YOU SPELL SUCCESS!!


	14. Picking Up the Ball

Picking Up the Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for my original characters. **

* * *

It has been a very interesting couple of days that has opened the eyes of many. But the knowledge of shape shifters in La Push, Washington USA is without a doubt the most interesting and alluring information that Aro has come across after so many centuries. Werewolves were dangerous because of their unpredictable behavior but were manageable because their true potential can only be achieved during the night of a full moon. These _wolves_, however, seemed able to change at will but anger being the main component to trigger their transformation. Yes, Aro had learned much from Edward Cullen's memories and the tidbit of the huge red wolf being 'magically' attached to his daughter, Renesmee, has only raised more questions. Is the wolves' alliance with the Cullens only because of this strange connection or bond that the two share? To what extent does the bond hold? Is he her willing slave? And can any of the others form such a bond with a vampire or another half-breed hybrid? Aro's smile only continues to grow as the door to the throne room is opened for him.

The flight home was full of quiet murmurings and speculations. Caius only insisted that they return with a much larger army and wipe out the entire population. His fear of the Children of the Moon is now extended to these wolves of La Push. Fear that, Aro will admit, is not totally unfounded. However, Aro has convinced him to not worry about the wolves for now – that 'they will be dealt with all within due time'. Marcus, ever the quiet, calm and brooding type only throws mild side glances at Aro. Marcus knows that Aro is hatching a plan but what that plan could be is lost to him. "So my dears it seems that there is more to our world then even _I_ have dreamed." Aro says sitting down his eyes dancing with mirth.

"The wolves are a threat." Caius states his red eyes having darkened with his memories. "They can change at will thus leaving them to maneuver pass any traps that may work on the werewolves."

"Yes, but it would seem that these La Push wolves are more homebound." Marcus states with the same dry boredom common to him.

"But _something_ must be done about them." Caius yells narrowing his eyes at Aro.

"_We_ will do nothing." Aro states earning a curious glance from all those present. "Instead we will spread the word of the Cullens newest addition to their family and their 'alliance' with the wolves." Aro says rubbing his hands together. "So go my dears. Go throughout the world and tell our brothers and sisters of the strange happenings of Forks, Washington."

"And what do you hope to achieve by doing such a thing?" Marcus asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do? Why do nothing my brother other than to share the simple facts. The Cullens have a child, a half-vampire, half-human child. A child that grows almost the same way as a human, possesses our characteristics and yet can eat food if she so chooses. And, is it not _our_ responsibility to warn others of the Cullens' guards? The Cullens have met many over the centuries and we would not want anyone to be hurt by stepping too far into their territory unaware of the possible danger. We are merely going to put the word out there, is all." Aro answers his eyes still dancing with the excitement that has been gone for many, many centuries.

"You've heard him. Go." Marcus adds giving leave for the guards to leave. Aro watches as the guards leave save his favorites: Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Chelsea.

"I hope you know what you're doing, brother." Caius quietly growls out as Aro only nods his head. Yes, oh yes, he definitely knows what he is doing. There are many different kinds of vampires out there some _more_ eccentric than the Cullens themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leah's POV

Last night was very interesting to the say the least. I never imagined that both Embry Call and Jacob Black would both show up when I was in my foul mood. But the fact that they both showed up at all really did help a lot. Funny, how I almost forgot how sweet both of them could be especially Jacob. I guess the older Jacob got the moodier he got which seemed to overpower the younger Jacob I remembered. Or maybe it's because of my own bad mood that I just projected it on everyone around me? Is it really my fault that I've become so isolated from everyone? I sit up and work on the kink in my neck. Rubbing my eyes I look over to see Jake sleeping at the other end of the couch – snoring. He sounds like a chainsaw. Last night we came inside and started watching a late night Godzilla movie which no matter how cheesy it looks is always a great flick. But I guess we both fell asleep because the TV is still on. Getting up with a shrug I head towards the kitchen ready for some breakfast and maybe plan something to do today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noah's POV

'Alright now last night was…very interesting? And that's putting it mildly.' Noah sits on his bed replaying last night's events over and over in his head. He had seen the entire 'Steroids Crew' turn wolf right before his eyes. He wouldn't have believed it but Brad was there and witnessed the same thing; even if he tried to play dumb later. But, if Jacob, Sam and the others were the Spirit Warriors then did that really mean that the Cullens were the 'Cold Ones'? Getting up from bed and standing in line behind his sisters the ideas rumble and tumble around in his head. What about Leah? What part did she play in all of this? She dated Sam throughout most of high school until he dumped her last year. Sam seemed to be a rival, what? Alpha? That's how the wolf hierarchy worked, right? But why were there two different factions? Jacob Black is the next-in-line chief so why is Sam opposing him? Is Leah dating Jacob now? Can she change to? That would explain the lack of clothes. "Move, Noah!" Christina shouts at Noah snapping him out of his thoughts. Glaring down at his baby sister he turns and realizes that it's his turn in the bathroom.

"You snooze, you lose, Noah." Noah's sister, Esther, sings as she slams the bathroom door in his face.

"WHAT?! NO, ESTHER YOU GET OUT AND WAIT YOUR TURN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Noah yells banging on the bathroom door. His only response is the sound of Esther laughing as she starts brushing her teeth. "I hate little sisters." Noah grounds out as his head bangs against the bathroom door.

"Big brothers are overrated too." Christina huffs standing next to him with a pout only a 2nd grader can make.

"I said little sisters not baby sisters." Noah says pulling Christina in for a hug and earning a giggle for his efforts. Baby sisters are okay.

After what seemed like an eternity Noah finally made it into the bathroom and continued getting ready for school. It was still hard for Noah to believe that this was his last year of tribal school. Next year he'd, hopefully, be away at college getting a degree in physical therapy. Ever since his Dad hurt his back while at work and had to have surgery and then go through physical therapy it's held his interest. Helping people find the strength within and to carry on through calming and physical techniques. And if he got an athletic scholarship that would really help make his dreams come true _and_ Leah Clearwater would be the best person to ask for advice. She had gone through the interview process and everything. Problem was that she was untouchable – or at least so it seemed. If only he had a perfect excuse to talk to Leah without Jacob being around. But wait? As the 'Protectors of La Push' Jacob and the others couldn't just go around beating him up, right? It was their job to protect him and hurting him would be contrary to their purpose. "Noah, Mom wants you to go borrow some sugar from the Clearwaters." Esther states stopping Noah before he can finish his descent down the stairs.

"The Clearwaters?" Noah asks clarifying to ensure he heard correctly.

"Yes, the Clearwaters." Esther repeats with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

"Sugar, right. Got it!" Noah says with a nod and heads out the door with a smile. 'This is working out better than I thought.' Noah thinks as he jogs down the road to the Clearwaters' home. 'There's no _way_ Jacob Black would be there so soon.' Noah reasons as he climbs the porch steps and gets ready to knock on the door.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" A deep voice demands angrily startling Noah. Turning around Noah immediately breathes a sigh of relief to see Brad standing behind him.

"Oh, man, you scared the shit out of me." Noah says laughing lightly as Brad only continues glaring at him.

"Why? Maybe because you thought I was Jacob Black? Or maybe because," Brad whispers harshly easily clearing the three steps on the porch in one step, "you know your ass _isn't_ supposed to be here."

"My, my mom sent me to get some sugar." Noah explains nervously pointing at the front door with his thumb. Brad and Noah have been best friends since kindergarten but there were times when Brad terrified even Noah. Despite his sudden interest in weight lifting and increased bulk Brad was a quick and efficient fighter. He was agile which made wrestling with him an ever evolving challenge. But when Brad was serious he could really hurt someone.

"You couldn't get sugar from Ms. Corn?" Brad demands still whispering.

"You know my mom hates her." Noah responds back finding his patience wearing thin. "Look, I'm just getting some sugar, alright. Leah might not even answer the door." Noah snaps as he turns and knocks on the door.

"You've got a death wish." Brad adds snidely as he crosses his arms. Noah snorts at the comment but can't help but smile at the fact that Brad isn't willing to leave him alone. The door slowly opens and both boys groan as Jacob Black stands before them letting out a huge yawn. 'Shit.'

"Oh, hey, uh, Noah?" Jacob greets rubbing his eyes seemingly oblivious to the surprised stares. "Brad, morning?" Jacob asks sounding more and more confused each second.

"Morning, Jacob." Brad greets and elbows Noah roughly.

"Yea, morning." Noah greets his fists clenched tightly. 'Did this fucker spend the night? Did he, did he sleep with Leah?'

"Can I help you guys?" Jacob questions leaning against the doorjamb causing both boys to tense up.

"Uh…well, I, that is my mom," Noah begins anxiously. "Did you sleep over?" Noah blurts out and immediately regrets his question as Brad audibly groans. Jacob looks down at Noah with a confused look but it quickly becomes a big grin.

"Yea, yea I did." Jacob answers matter-of-factly. "Is that why you came over? Or did your mom...?"

"Jacob what are you doing?" Leah demands as she pushes Jacob aside. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Leah asks standing in front of Jacob looking between both boys.

"Uh, my mom wanted to borrow some sugar." Noah answers with a small smile.

"Oh, well sure, come on in." Leah says stepping aside but only succeeding in backing into Jacob. "Jake, move." Leah orders as she elbows Jacob in the chest and side steps him. Noah looks back at Brad who's only response is to narrow his eyes and slowly shake his head. "Well...aren't you guys coming in? It's a little cold to be just standing in the doorway, right?" Leah asks stopping to look back. Brad pushes Noah through the door following in after him.

Noah follows Leah's form as she disappears into the kitchen. His nose is greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, fried potatos, oatmeal and coffee. Noah's stomach rumbles reminding him that he hasn't eaten anything since last night and even _that_ was thrown up. He watches Leah as she moves around checking on a few things in skillets and pots before pulling out a small cup. He smiles weakly watching her as she moves around in her family's kitchen. He's never really had much of a chance to hang out with Leah Clearwater; she always has been 'literally' the girl next door - she just never really paid much attention to him. Sure she acknowledged him whenever their paths would cross. But neither actively sought the other out to just 'hang out'.

In fact, by the time Noah noticed Leah she was already with Sam Uley. But it was nice to see her at home, in her own personal space; no frown, no scowl, sad or dark eyes - just content. "Is this all you need?" Leah asks snapping Noah out of his thoughts. Looking down Noah sees Leah standing before him holding the sugar out towards him.

"Yea, yea. That's all. Thanks." Noah says taking the sugar and smiling at her.

"You're welcome." Leah says with a nod before turning back to the breakfast she's preparing. Noah bites his bottom lip at a loss of what to do or say next. Turning around he notices Brad standing behind him keeping a close eye on Jacob while Jacob is sitting at the kitchen table letting out a huge yawn.

"Well...thanks, Leah, for the sugar...again." Noah says nodding his head as Leah looks back at him. Brad breathes a sigh of relief and turns around heading towards the door when Noah suddenly stops. All his life he's always been cautious, never taking chances, sticking to the safe road - Brad was right; it was time for him to stop being such a wuss. His dad always told him, 'Noah, if you want something you have to go and get it. Nothing's going to come to you by just sitting back and waiting. You just got pick up the ball and the damn thing rolling.'. Noah needed help and Leah was the best person to ask - that he knew fairly well. "Actually, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Noah says turning around to face Leah.

* * *

A/N: Well FINALLY after way too much time I've finally updated. I do apologize for the delay and was just stuck at how I wanted things to progress. I had my beginning and I have my ending in mind; it's just everything else in between that's giving me problems. I just sat down and finally started typing so I do apologize for any typos and the suckiness of the chapter. But everyone has left some really great reviews and your opinions I do take into consideration to make sure that things do make sense or if I need to change a voice style. But HALLELUJAH! I'VE DONE IT! I updated New Day and I can sleep with a sense of accomplishment. But as usual you all do that thing that you do and click that lovely green button below. Tell me what you think about the story, complain about my updating schedule - anything. Oh! And welcome to all of my new readers. Nice to see you all have enjoyed my stories and hope I don't and haven't disappointed anyone.

On a side note, Twitter has TAKEN OVER MY LIFE! OMFG! I thought it'd just be a bit of fun tweeting with some new peeps and the girls from . But I lost my soul to it *turns around and looks in the corner. Sees soul bound, gagged and held hostage between a blue bird and a weird Moonite blue symbol ()* Don't worry! I'LL SAVE YOU.....some day...just not today. *hangs head in shame* It's so nice having other girls to immediately agree with me about how smexy the wolves are. LOLOL. Alright, I'm done with my A/N rant.

I lied. To all my fave authors and stories (you know who you are) I've not forgotten your stories. I haven't wanted to read or review anything until I updated but I FAILED...partly. I've read but not reviewed so my review is coming. So prepare yourselves for that long emailed review.

The End =3


End file.
